A Glimpse of Heaven
by Zarrah
Summary: {SpikeBuffy} Ever wonder why Buffy missed heaven so much? What was there to make her long for it? WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Glimpse of Heaven  
  
Author: Zarrah  
  
Archive: http://darkprophecies.net/alwaysforever  
  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy  
  
Distribution: PLEASE ask! I get upset when others take my work without permission.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the man god Joss and his buddies at ME. I just like to play with them.  
  
Setting: Takes place during the final scene of "The Gift" and goes COMPLETELY AU after that.  
  
Summery: Ever wonder "WHY" Buffy missed heaven so much? What was really there to make her long for it? This is my take on that very thought.  
  
A/N: I am not being paid to write. I do this for fun, so please do not email me about my grammatical errors. I know I make them, I'm not perfect. If you feel peeved about the fact that I put the word "to" instead of "too" then please find a more thoroughly checked piece to read and leave the flames for lighting cigarettes and NOT my hard work. I am writing another piece for my site, so it may be a little longer than usual between post.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Glimpse of Heaven  
  
By Zarrah  
  
  
  
In the distance, holes seemed to be opening in the sky. The sky is growing lighter as the sun tried to rise. Demons were breaking through from hellish dimensions, bent on destroying all things.  
  
"Buffy ... no!" Dawn yelled, tears filling her eyes as she realized what Buffy was about to do.  
  
"Dawnie, I have to."  
  
"No!" "Listen to me." Buffy said, smiling slightly at her sister. "Please, there's not a lot of time, listen."  
  
"I love you. I will *always* love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.  
  
Buffy turned, running down the platform to the swirling mass of light. She neared the edge, her heart beating faster as she knew she was about to die.  
  
With a deep intake of breathe, she jumped, closing her eyes as the images of all those she was leaving behind flooded her mind.  
  
The pain that wracked her body caused a sharp scream to emit from her throat and her eyes to open as the crushing hold the portal had on her gripped her.  
  
The smiles of her friends, their loving embraces, the laughter and thoughtful words filled her mind and drowned out the pain, causing a tiny smile to curl her lips as her eyes slowly closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it." Xander said as he stared down at Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned her head, looking behind her as Xander sat there staring at her. She glanced over, seeing Jesse before turning her head back around and seeing Willow. "What's going on?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Uh, that would be lunch." Xander said, grinning. "So, out with it."  
  
Buffy put a hand to her head, looking around the courtyard. She watched as all the familiar faces of her classmates milled around, talking and laughing.  
  
Her view was blocked and she looked up, a real feeling of Déjà vu coming over her as Cordelia stood infront of her.  
  
"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia asked, looking at Willow and Xander before turning her attention back to Buffy.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said confused.  
  
Cordelia smiled big before letting out a small chuckle. "Well, these guys will only bring you bad dates and a very lonely social life if you hang around them."  
  
Willow's light laughter caused Buffy to turn her head. She noticed a very plain looking Willow sitting there, her long red hair hanging down her back. "Wills, what's going on?"  
  
Willow smiled brightly and sat up straight. "Wow, your first day and you already have a nick name for me?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly trying to clear it before she finally stood. "I've got to go." She quickly said before running towards the building.  
  
The faces that surrounded her all smiled, hellos being passed her way as she quickly walked down the hall. Everything was exactly as she remembered it.  
  
"Miss Summers!"  
  
Buffy froze, the sound of that voice causing a shudder to run through her. She turned, the man smiling at her sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Miss Summers, I hope you're finding your first day at Sunnydale High to be pleasing to you." Assistant Principal Snyder said as he slowly approached her.  
  
Buffy looked at him wide-eyed, blinking a few times as she stared at him.  
  
"Are the other students helping you in locating your classes?" he asked her, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here." Buffy said quietly as she looked at him.  
  
Snyder laughed softly, looking around the hall before turning his attention back to her. "Yes, that may be true, but I did want to come and personally welcome you."  
  
Buffy was speechless. The faces around her all blurred, the small chattering echoing in her head before the images around her all faded into one. "Am I in hell?" she asked softly, staring at Snyder.  
  
Snyder laughed quietly as he shook his head. "Hell" he said, "Well some of the more rambunctious students seem to think so." He told her with a smile.  
  
Buffy looked around again. Snyder, classmates that had been more than mean to her, all laughing and walking the halls of a school that she had personally seen fall to the ground. "This is hell." She said softly. "I've died and gone to High School Hell!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you are." Willow said with a smile as she hurried down the hall towards Buffy. "We'll be late if we don't hurry."  
  
"Late?" Buffy asked, still in a daze as she stood against the lockers staring at all the students walking to their classes.  
  
"Yeah, for class, you know, the reason we're here." Willow said grinning. "I have your books; you left them in the courtyard."  
  
Buffy reached out, taking her books from Willow, staring at them as she held them. *This can't be real* Buffy thought to herself. "This is all wrong." She muttered quietly, still staring at her books.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked, puzzled by her statement.  
  
Buffy finally looked up, smiling in spite of her confusion as she looked at Willow. She looked exactly like she remembered when she first saw her. The simple jumper she wore, the stockings and the bubbly smile that always greeted her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Willow asked, "Our History class is down the hall."  
  
Buffy turned her head, looking down the hall before looking back at Willow. "When in Rome." She said softly before smiling.  
  
Willow smiled and turned, leading Buffy down the hall to their class. Buffy was still in shock, staring at everyone as they all passed her, smiling and giving her warm hellos.  
  
Buffy stopped, staring at the Library as they came to it, and leaned her head to the side as she remembered how much time she had spent in there.  
  
"That's the Library." Willow said as she also stopped. "We have a new Librarian this year."  
  
Buffy turned, looking over at Willow before smiling. "Giles?" she asked, grinning bigger as Willow's face lit up.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
  
Buffy let out a small chuckle, shaking her head before she turned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat in the lunch room, surrounded by her friends. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was in school, and she was actually enjoying herself.  
  
The day had gone by almost exactly the way she remembered it, the only difference being; it was actually 'pleasant' this time around.  
  
"Yoo-hoo.earth to Buffy." Xander said, smiling as she finally snapped out of her daze and looked over at him.  
  
"Uh, sorry." She said smiling. "What was that?"  
  
"I asked if you were going to try out for cheerleading."  
  
Buffy looked at him and smiled. She hadn't even thought about that or much of anything really. "I'm not sure." She answered him.  
  
"Oh, you totally should." Willow said, bouncing in her seat. "We could get into all the games for free."  
  
Buffy chuckled slightly as she watched Willow's excitement. "We'll see."  
  
"Hey, I could talk to Cordy for you; she's the captain of the team." Willow beamed.  
  
Buffy still wasn't able to get over the fact that Cordelia was actually nice to them. She was nice to everyone. That was the one major difference that she was beginning to like. The fact that Snyder was there, now that one was a little more hard to swallow, especially seeing how he shouldn't be, not time wise speaking and the fact that he was 'nice' was bugging her out in a major way.  
  
A shrieking squeal from Willow brought Buffy out of her thoughts and she smiled as Willow was sitting there with a complete dazed look on her face.  
  
"What's up with her?" Buffy asked grinning as Willow leaned her arms on the table and laid her head in her hands.  
  
"It's the studly man god that all the girls are crazy about" Jesse said, grinning as he turned his head and pointed towards the door to the cafeteria.  
  
Buffy turned, looking where Jesse pointed and her eyes went huge. A small gasp escaped her throat and she stood quickly, knocking her chair over as she did. "Oh. My. God." She said, her mouth flying open as she stared at the same thing that had taken all of Willow's attention.  
  
"See, we don't even stand a chance." Xander said as he saw Buffy's reaction. "I knew one look at him and she'd be so over us."  
  
Buffy finally blinked and closed her mouth. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. The fact that he was there was majorly wiggy, the fact that he had walked right over to the table by the window and sat down in a full stream of sunlight, had her head spinning.  
  
"Isn't he a dream?" Willow said lazily. "Angel Conner, captain of the football team. Every girl's fantasy."  
  
Buffy stuttered quietly before she was finally able to get a grip on what she was seeing. She pushed her hair behind her ear, her daze lifting somewhat before she sat.  
  
The attention of everyone in the cafeteria fell on Buffy as she let out a scream when her fallen chair wasn't there to catch her as she sat. She looked up, ready to hide as it seemed like half the room hovered above her.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Xander asked as he helped her stand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy said, embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
"Geez, someone really needs to find a way to stop the constant swooning girls seem to do when they see Angel." Jesse said, shaking his head as another potential 'date' was once again swept away by Angel. "Gives us little guys a real complex.'  
  
"I'm fine, Thanks." Buffy said as Xander helped her back into her chair. She looked back up, seeing Angel again, laughing and talking. He was leaned back on his chair, his arms behind him, propping him up against the window sill. It was still a shock. She just stared at him, the sunlight playing on his features, illuminating him in an unearthly glow.  
  
"Hey, come on." Willow said again, grabbing Buffy by the arm.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said, finally tearing her eyes off of Angel.  
  
"The bell rang." Willow said again. "We'll be late for class if we don't hurry."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said, grabbing her books and hurrying along as Willow practically drug her out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Mr. Boggs will have a cow if we're late for class." Willow said as she practically ran Buffy down the hall.  
  
Buffy barely even remembered getting to class, let alone sitting down as her mind was still reeling around seeing Angel. The tardy bell ringing finally got her attention and she looked around the room, seeing everyone with their books open and staring straight ahead.  
  
"Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Huh" Buffy said, finally looking up at the teacher.  
  
"Buffy, would you like to come up front and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Mr. Boggs asked, smiling at her as she stared at him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." She said, standing slowly and walking to the front of the room.  
  
"It's a real pleasure having you here Buffy." Mr. Boggs said as he sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at her. "Just tell us a little about yourself."  
  
Buffy shook her head at him before looking back out at the class. All the faces smiling at her caused a small smile to curve her lips. She took a deep breath, reading herself to introduce herself to people she already knew when the door to the class burst open. She turned her head, her eyes widening comically as she stared at the person that sauntered in.  
  
"Spike?" she asked, her voice shaky as she stared at him.  
  
"Hello Cutie."  
  
TBC............ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

"Ah, Mr. Bennington, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Boggs said with a smile.

Buffy stared at Spike as he smiled and walked into the room. Seeing Angel had been a complete shock, now Spike? Things were getting weirder by the second.

"Your uncle has assured me you would be present from now on." Mr. Boggs said as he stood and looked at Spike. 

Spike gave Buffy a long look, smiling at her before turning his attention to the teacher. "Yeah well, Rupert does give a convincing argument, and besides, had nothing better to do today."

"Very well." Mr. Boggs said. "Could you please take your seat and Buffy you may continue."

Buffy looked over at Mr. Boggs briefly, but quickly turned her attention back to Spike as he walked to the back of the class. He was still wearing the duster and the boots, but a blue shirt was in place of his normal black one and his hair was curly, still bleached, but worn messy, not combed straight back.

"Buffy." Mr. Boggs said smiling. "Please, go ahead."

"Oh, yeah, um…sorry." Buffy said, being pulled from her musings. "Well, I'm from …LA" Buffy finally said, trying to remember how she had done this the first time. "We just moved here. Um, I like ice skating and dancing…um" 

Buffy looked out at all the faces staring up at her, the only one that really caught her attention was Spike's. He was staring at her, hanging onto every word just like he always did, but there was something different about him. He 'looked' different. Something in his eyes.

She finally looked over at the teacher, smiling as she finished up before he smiled back at her and motioned for her to take her seat.

Buffy walked down the isle, glancing over at a smiling Willow and Xander before stopping by her desk. "You're in my seat." she said looking down at Spike, as she stopped by the desk she had been sitting in.

"Well, technically it's my seat, or at least it was two weeks ago." Spike said grinning up at her. "But I have no objections to sharing with you." He said, throwing his leg out to the side and patting it. "Just park that cute arse down and I might even let you cheat off my paper."

Buffy stared at him, remembering all of a sudden 'why' she hated him so much. "Move your ass Spike, before I move it for you." She whispered after leaning down towards him.

Spike gave her his most devilish smirk before his eyes traveled away from hers. Buffy finally looked down and upon realizes her shirt was gaping open, she reached out, smacking Spike hard on the arm.

"You know pet, I just love it when you get violent."

"William, I do have a class to teach." Mr. Boggs finally said after seeing what was going on. "If you will so kindly give Miss Summers her seat, we can get started."

Spike took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before standing. "There you go goldilocks." Spike said with a smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes as he stepped to the side and she sat down quickly, grabbing her books.  She sighed heavily when she realized Spike had sat down right behind her. *Why Me?* she asked herself, putting her head in her hands.

"You know luv," Spike whispered as he leaned forward towards Buffy. "I must say, your choice in undergarments is almost as tasty as you are."

Buffy sat up straight and turned, looking back at Spike. He was sitting there grinning at her and the smirk on his face irritated her more than the whole dying and going to school deal. "You're a pig." She sneered before turning back around and opening her book, rolling her eyes as his soft snickers lofted towards her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy almost ran down the halls of the school, making her way to the library. If anyone knew what was going on, Giles would.

"Giles!" she yelled as she threw the doors open and walked towards the middle of the room.

"Can I help you?" Giles asked, looking down from the loft as Buffy ran into the library.

"Oh, thank god. Something really wiggy is going on." Buffy said as she flung herself down into a chair at the table.

Giles slowly made his way down the steps, cautiously making his way to the table. "Is there something I can help you with Miss….."

Buffy sighed heavily, shaking her head when she realized Giles didn't know her. "Summers, Buffy Summers."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Miss Summers. Now, how may I help you?"

Buffy sat there staring at him for a second before she felt her eyes stinging with tears. "This is all wrong." She said quietly. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure I follow you Miss Summers. What's all wrong?"

"You calling me Miss Summers for one." Buffy said, wiping at a lone tear that trickled down her cheek.

"What would you like me to call you then?"

"Buffy seemed to work before."

"Alright then" Giles said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "How may I help you Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at him and could see how young he looked. Not that Giles really looked old, but he didn't have the years on his face as she remembered him having. She smiled best she could before shaking her head and standing.

"It's nothing." She said, giving him a tiny smile. "I'm sorry, first day jitters I guess." She told him before standing and turning to the door, quickly leaving.

"Peculiar girl" Giles said as he watched her run out of the library before returning to the loft.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked out the front door of the school and down the walkway, making her way to the street. She didn't know what was going on and no one there seemed to know either. 

Everyone was just as they were when she first arrived in Sunnydale. Sixteen year old kids, not the young adults she left behind.

She turned, running as fast as she could towards the one place that always made sense to her.

Buffy stopped, breathing heavily as she stared at her house. It looked exactly the same. She slowly made her way up the walkway, stepping cautiously up the steps to the door. 

Straightening her shoulders, she reached for the door knob and turned it.

"Buffy, is that you?"

Buffy froze in the foyer, the voice lofting through the house causing a panic to run through her.

She turned, looking into the Dining Room, to scared to move as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

Buffy's eyes widened, her mouth falling open as tears filled her eyes. "Mommy?" she whispered out as Joyce stood there smiling at her.

"Oh, come here." Joyce said smiling as she walked over to Buffy and wrapped her arms around her. "The first day of school is always bad, it'll be better tomorrow."

Buffy clung on tightly, crying hard as Joyce ran a hand through Buffy's hair. Of all the things that had happened today, seeing her mother had finally been the one thing that caused her to finally break down.

"Oh, Buffy, sweetie. It wasn't that bad was it?" Joyce asked as Buffy cried harder than she had ever heard her.

"Oh Mom….I'm so…"

"Shhh….there there baby." Joyce said as Buffy's tears soaked her shirt as she continued to stroke her hair. "Everything will be just fine."

"Hey now, what's wrong with my little princess?"

Buffy's head shot up, her eyes once again widening as she turned around to the door.

"Daddy's little girl have a bad day?" Hank asked smiling as he sat his briefcase down on the floor.

Buffy looked back and forth between her mother and the absentee father that she had always longed for. They were both smiling at each other and looked happy.

"Daddy?" she finally said after Hank had walked over, giving Joyce a little kiss.

"Aren't you home a little early?" Hank asked as he leaned over, placing a kiss on Buffy's head. "Or am I just late?"

"What…I don't understand." Buffy said, more confused now than she had been at school.

"You've just had a really hard day." Joyce said, smiling. "Why don't you go on up to your room and maybe after supper we can have a long talk. You can tell me all about it."

Buffy shook her head a little before turning to the stairs and grabbing the banister. She took a couple steps up, stopping and turning back to her parents. "Is…..Dawn…"

"Dawn!" Joyce said loudly. "My goodness, she's probably going crazy." She said reaching behind her and untying her apron.

"Oh, she's a big girl Joyce." Hank said smiling. "I'm sure she can handle waiting a few minutes on you."

Joyce smiled as she grabbed her keys from the foyer table and reached for the door. "She'll always be my baby Hank." She said smiling before looking up at Buffy. "As will you."

Buffy stood watching her mother walk out before looking back at her father. He smiled up at her, giving her a wink of his eye before he turned and walked into the Living Room.

She stood there, trying to process everything in her mind before she turned and slowly walked up the steps to her room.

Buffy shut her door, looking around the room and finding it an exact duplicate to her own. She made her way to her bed, stretching out across it and sighing loudly before closing her eyes. 

Her day slowly replayed behind her closed eyelids. She distinctly remembered jumping into the portal, that much she knew had happened….or did it?

And her friends, even though they were the same, basically, the fact that they were all younger was something she knew would take longer to explain.

Everything in a whole was actually…kinda nice, extremely high on the weird-o-meter, but nice.

Her friends, her parents, everything she had always wanted was there. She smiled before opening her eyes and looked around her room. She stood quickly and ran to her closet, throwing open the doors and looking down at her weapons chest. She bent down, opening it quickly and letting out a small giggle to only find it full of bulky sweaters.

She stood, walking around the room, looking in every hiding place she stored her weapons. Nothing. Only the mundane belongings of a teenage girl.

She smiled, a small giggle escaping her before she walked back to her bed, falling backwards and laughing. "No stakes, no crosses, no demons, my friends, my parents, a human Angel….." she said to no one. "This must be heaven." She whispered with a contented sigh before her eyes flew open and she sat straight up. "Then why the hell is Spike here?"

TBC…………………..

A/N….Pardon my bad in chapter one at calling Snyder, Schneider…I thought that looked weird when I wrote it, but I've learned NOT to second guess myself. Thank You for pointing that out to me, anonymous, you didn't leave a name.:)  Also, thank you for all the wonder reviews, they make it all worth writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Zarrah….:0)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

The sound of voices woke Buffy from a restful nap and she smiled when she realized it was her parents, both of them.

She had wondered briefly before lying down if she would wake up and be right back at the tower, fighting off Glory's minions and trying to save Dawn instead of being here with her parents.

Her smile increased when she heard Dawn's voice and her heavy footfalls as she bounded up the steps.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled before bursting into her room. "Supper's ready."

Buffy just stared at her, the face of an eleven year old Dawn looking back at her. She smiled before she finally sat up. "I love you Dawnie." Buffy said, glad she was able to finally tell her again.

Dawn's face scrunched up as she looked at her before she took a step back out of the room. "You're not doing drugs, are you?"

Buffy chuckled slightly before she stood, walking towards the door. "No, I'm not doing drugs." She told her. "I can't tell my little sister that I love her?"

"Uh, only when you want me to hide one of your bad report cards from dad." Dawn said grinning. "What did you do?" she asked happily, knowing Buffy had done 'something' wrong.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Right" Dawn said, drawing the word out. "This coming from the girl who set the living room on fire and blamed it on little green men." She said grinning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not." Buffy said chuckling as she walked through the door, following Dawn to the stairs.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Girls." Hank said smiling as he looked up at them as they bickered back and forth. "Stop fussing and get down here and help your mother."

Buffy bounced down the stairs, feeling more alive than she had in a very long time. She smiled big as she turned the corner, seeing her mother setting the table.

"Here, I can do that." Buffy said, taking the plates from her mother.

"Why, thank you Buffy." Joyce said smiling as she glanced over at Hank before returning to the kitchen.

"Suck up." Dawn whispered, rolling her eyes at Buffy before she sat down.

"Am not." Buffy said, laying a plate down in front of Dawn.

"Are too."

"What is up with you two today?" Hank asked, smiling as Buffy and Dawn continued to grin at each other and banter back and forth. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were actually getting along."

Buffy looked up at her father, her smile increasing as Joyce walked back into the room. "I'm just feeling exceptionally happy today, that's all."

Buffy turned, smiling as Dawn made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes as she looked at her. She took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly as her family all sat down around the table.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Hank said grinning, pointing to Buffy's chair.

"I really love you guy's, you know that…right?" Buffy asked, looking at her family.

"We love you too sweetie." Joyce said smiling as Buffy finally took her seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Xander asked Willow as they walked up the walkway towards Buffy's house.

"Yes, for the hundredth time." Willow said, rolling her eyes.

"Chill out Xander." Jesse said grinning. "If it's not, well just apologize and move on."

Willow shook her head before raising her hand and knocking softly on the door. She shifted from one foot to the next as Xander and Jesse argued quietly behind her before the door finally opened.

"Can I help you?" Joyce asked, smiling brightly as she looked out at the three teens.

"Um, Hi." Willow said smiling. "We're looking for Buffy Summers. Does she live here?"

Joyce smiled bigger as she looked at them before stepping back. "Yes, won't you please come in?"

Willow grinned, turning to look back at Xander and Jesse before turning back to Joyce. "Thank You." She said, walking into the house.

"Um, I'm Willow and this is Jesse and Xander." Willow told her as they all stepped inside. "We go to school with Buffy."

"Oh, well it's so nice to meet you." Joyce said as she closed the door. "I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother."

"What do we have here?" Hank asked, walking in from the living room.

"These are some new friends of Buffy's." Joyce said smiling. "Willow, Jesse and Xander." She told him. "And this is Hank, Buffy's father."

"It's really nice to meet you." Willow said. "Is Buffy here?"

"Yes, she's doing a few chores. I'll go see if she's finished." Joyce said, leading the trio into the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, we're fine." Willow said, sitting down on the sofa with Xander and Jesse.

"Alright then." Joyce said before smiling and leaving the room.

Buffy and Dawn were both in the middle of a dishwater fight when Joyce stuck her head into the kitchen. She smiled and shook her head as she watched the girls laugh. "Buffy." She said, grinning as both Dawn and Buffy looked around, shocked they had been caught. "Your friends from school are here."

Buffy smiled big, knowing it 'had' to be Willow and Xander. She throw her dishcloth at Dawn and scurried out of the Kitchen, making her way to the living room where she found them all engrossed in a boring conversation with Hank. "Hey Guys…what's up." She asked, plopping down on the arm of the sofa.

"Oh, hey." Willow said smiling. "You left your books at school, thought you may want them."

"Uh, not really." Buffy said smiling as she reached out and took them. "I could have gotten them tomorrow you know."

"Yeah I know." Willow said, "But we were headed for the Bronze, and thought you may want to go with."

"Oh, you mean have fun kinda stuff?" Buffy said almost bouncing on her seat. "Love to." She told them standing.

"Ah, ah, ah missy." Hank said, giving her a 'look.' "It's a school night."

Buffy was stunned. She hadn't had someone tell her what she could and couldn't do in so long, it was kinda…weird. She smiled and did the only thing she could think of….she pouted.

"Now don't go giving me that look." Hank said, trying to 'not' look at her.

"But Daddy." Buffy whined, pouting as she walked over to him. "Pleaseeee…" she begged.

Hank finally looked over at Joyce who was having a hard time keeping a straight face as Buffy 'played' her father. "Don't look at me." Joyce said finally grinning.

Hank sighed heavily, looking over at the three teens littering his sofa before he finally shook his head. "Fine, but if we have any trouble getting you up in the morning…then this will be the last time."

Buffy grinned big before jumping up. "Let me go change." She said before running for the steps.

Buffy hadn't felt so free since she couldn't even remember. She rushed into her room, throwing open her closet doors and grabbed a light pink and white dress, throwing it on quickly.

She had a permanent smile on her face as she grabbed her brush from the vanity and her eyes widened as she sat down and looked into the mirror. The face of a sixteen year old girl stared back at her. She grinned, running her hand across her face before she giggled and brushed her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour later, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Jesse were all entering the Bronze and headed for their usual table.

"Oh man, I can't remember the last time I had fun." Buffy commented as they all four sat down.

"Well, this IS fun city." Xander said grinning. "Well, not really, but we can dream…right?"

Buffy chuckled slightly, glancing around the room and noticed so many faces from school. It seemed like the whole student body was there tonight.

"Would you care for a drink?" Xander asked as he stood from the table.

Buffy smiled over at him, tearing her gaze from the crowd of people hovering around the door. "Yes please. Diet soda is fine."

"Gotcha." Xander said, "You want the usual Willow?"

"Yeah." Willow said, smiling at Xander as he winked at her.

Buffy leaned her head to the side, smiling as Willow watched Xander walk to the bar. "Is there something I should know?" she asked, giggling softly as Willow turned to face her and blushed slightly.

"No." Willow said quietly, her head bowing slightly as she grinned big.

"Uh huh." Buffy said, her own giggles increasing as she realized this Willow also had a crush on Xander.

Willow's sharp gasp brought Buffy out of her thoughts and she turned to the dance floor where Willow was staring. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she saw Angel. He was dancing with Cordelia and Buffy instantly felt a wave of jealously run through her.

"Are they dating?" Buffy asked, knowing Willow was also seeing Angel.

"No, he doesn't date anyone regularly." Willow said, smiling dreamily.

"Oh, well that's good." Buffy said quietly as she watched.

"What's good?" Xander asked, setting their drinks down before taking his seat.

"Oh, nothing." Buffy said smiling as she turned to look at him.

Xander smiled back at her and looked out on the dance floor. "Ah, well the 'nothing' seems to be in full man mood tonight." He said, watching Angel and Cordelia. "Why every girl on campus fawns over him is beyond me."

"Because he's so…."

"Willow, drooling again." Jesse said, chuckling.

Willow sat up straight, glancing over at Xander before picking up her drink. "Sorry" she mumbled, stealing another glance at Angel.

"Hey, there's that new kid." Jesse said, looking out across the dance floor. "Didn't take him long to make friends." He mentioned, smiling as Spike danced with two different girls.

Buffy looked back out across the dance floor, her eyes widening as she saw him. He was draped across two girls and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break the gaze.

"Oh, that's Sandy." Willow piped in happily. "We have biology with her." She said of the tall brunette with Spike. "She's really nice, you'll like her Buffy."

"Uh huh." Buffy said, still watching intently.

The fact that Spike was with two girls wasn't what held Buffy's interest. It was Spike himself. She still couldn't figure out 'why' he was here and 'why' the mere sight of him gave her so many mixed emotions.

She leaned her head to the side, studying him. He looked so different. He wasn't wearing the duster, that alone made it weird. The white, long sleeve shirt was the second. It was tight and molded to him and Buffy couldn't help but watch as every move he made caused his muscles to wave.

Willow grinned as she watched Buffy and nudged Xander. All three friends smiled before they all giggled softly.

Buffy turned her head, looking at them. "What?" she said as their laughter grew.

"Oh, nothing." Willow said, taking a sip from her drink.

"That's not a nothing face." Buffy said, wondering what was so funny.

"Well at least it's not Angel this time." Jesse said.

"Huh…what?" Buffy said confused.

"William." Willow said, "Or Spike as you called him in class."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Xander asked curious. "I mean, the guys new, even I didn't know that little nick name until two days ago. You just started today."

Buffy stared at them and finally shrugged her shoulder. "Heard it somewhere." She said, hoping her explanation would do before she looked back out to the dance floor. "So, who's the other girl?" she asked, her eyes traveling back to Spike and his dance partners.

"Oh, that's Rachel." Willow said smiling, "She's a sweetie too. They're both in our Biology class. I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Buffy said softly, her eyes still glued on Spike. She couldn't tear her eyes away. As much as she hated to admit it, Spike had helped out a lot with the whole 'Glory' thing and he never failed her. The fact that he was in love with her had always weirded her out just a little bit and seeing him devote so much attention to someone else was even weirder.

It wasn't like she 'liked' him or anything, but after hearing 'I love you' from someone, it felt odd seeing said person with someone else…..or two someone else's as the case may be.

"Would you like to dance?"

Buffy looked up, shaken from her 'Spike daze' as the voice beside of her made her head snap to the side. She smiled big as she looked up at Angel, the smile on his face as he stared at her giving her butterflies.

Her heart rate increased as she tried to calm the fluttering in her stomach. "I'd love to." She said softly, her smile increasing as Angel held out his hand to her.

"Right this way." Angel said, leading Buffy to the dance floor.

TBC………………..

A/N…Okay…..NO STONES!!!! You know the B/A stuff is going to HAVE to happen…right???  Please just remember one thing…SPUFFY RULES!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy tried in vain to hold back the huge smile covering her face as Angel led her to the dance floor, but the fact that she was there with him and he was HUMAN….now that was a dream come true.

"Oh man, I so can't believe this." Willow said, bouncing slightly in her seat as she watched Buffy and Angel step onto the dance floor.

Xander and Jesse both rolled there eyes, shaking their heads slightly, each one sighing loudly before standing.

"Come on Xan." Jesse said as he stood. "Much more of this Angel worship and I think I'm going to puke.

Xander chuckled slightly as he followed Jesse. "Hey, you think we should tell Buffy about Angel's…extra curriculum activity?"

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "Like she's going to believe us. Best to let her find that out on her own." Jesse told him as they walked over to the pool table. "And besides, Willow just about castrated you when you mentioned it to her…..remember?"

"Oh yeah." Xander said, getting a pained and far off look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy's smile was still present as she and Angel slowly swayed to the music. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. 

"Hello, are you in there?" Angel asked, smiling as he looked at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy said, finally realizing he was speaking to her.

Angel chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist a little tighter. "I asked where you were from."

"Oh." Buffy said smiling. "Um, LA…we uh, we just moved here." She told him, amused at trying to live her life as a sixteen year old again.

"Really?" Angel asked smiling. "Used to spend some time in LA myself."

~*~*~*~*~

Willow was smiling bigger than she thought she ever had as she continued to watch Buffy. She sighed lightly, giggling quietly to herself before standing and walking towards the pool tables where Xander and Jesse had went.

"Hey Wills, get tired of watching the Angel show?" Jesse asked smiling.

"Ha…ha." Willow said, turning her head back to the dance floor. "I think it's neat, I mean she just got here and now Angel of all people asked her to dance."

"Please." Xander said rolling his eyes. "If Buffy knows what's good for her she'll stay clear away from him."

"Don't even start with that whole Angel mess Xan." Willow said, giving him a stern look. "I told you those were just lies."

"Yeah, whatever." Xander said, cursing quietly to himself as his intended shot missed.

"You're aim is off."

All three looked up, staring at Spike as he stood at the end of the table. 

"Gotta know where your shot is going before you actually take it." Spike said with a smile.

Xander stood up straight, smiling slightly. "You play?" he asked, motioning towards the table.

"Dabble a little." Spike said grinning.

"Well, here you go, show me what you've got." Xander said, handing over his cue stick.

Spike walked around the table, winking at Willow and smiling big as she blushed, as he passed her before taking the cue stick from Xander. "You've got to know where you're aiming before you actually try to follow through." He said, sizing up the table before leaning down and making his shot.

Xander and Jesse both stood shocked as Spike sank two balls at once, smiling slightly before they both moved closer to the table.

"So, Spike is it?" Xander asked, taking his cue stick back from him. "I'm Xander." He said smiling. "This is Jesse and Willow." He added, introducing the others. "So tell me, how do you like the fair town of Sunnydale?"

"Seen better." Spike said, looking out over the crowd, "But the ladies are nice to look at."

Xander chuckled slightly before once again cursing when his next shot missed. "Yeah well, the ladies are nice to look at, just don't get too attached to any of them, especially if Angel's around."

Spike chuckled, shaking his head. "That poof?" Spike asked amused. "Why in the world any female would find him attractive is beyond me." 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Angel." Willow chimed in, trying to defend him.

"No, I guess not if you like thick necked social morons."

Willow's mouth flew open as she gaped at Spike. Jesse and Xander both smiled as they looked at him before chuckling loudly. 

"You're going to fit in just perfectly around here Spike." Xander said, smiling brightly at the newcomer who shared their dislike of Angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked as quickly as she could down the hall towards the bathroom, trying to make it back to Angel before he returned. He had invited her to his table and after leaving to get them a drink, she had decided a little trip to the ladies room in his absence was much needed. And besides, she knew she was sweating like a pig, wouldn't do to have flat hair now.

She groaned loudly as it seemed every girl in the club was lined against the walls, fixing their make-up or waiting for their turn at the stalls. She pushed her way through the crowd, finally making her way to the sinks and her mouth flew open as she saw herself.

"Great, raccoon eyes." She muttered as she took in her appearance. Buffy wiped at the smeared mascara under her eyes, trying to freshen up best she could. After fluffing her hair and checking her make-up once again, she turned to the stalls, groaning as the line was still slowly moving.

With a heavy sigh, she decided Angel was more important than her bladder. *I can hold it a little while longer* she thought to herself as she fought her way through the maze of girls to the door.

Finally getting past the last smiling face, she smiled in victory and shoved the door open.

"OW, Bloody Hell!"

Buffy went wide eyed as she heard the loud yell and the thud as someone hit the door, then the floor. Wincing slightly, she slowly peeked around the door and grinned when she saw Spike holding his nose, sprawled out on the floor.

"Ops." She said, giggling softly. "You really should watch where you're going."

"Me!" Spike yelled, sitting up. 

Buffy stepped out from behind the door, smiling big at Spike as he continued to sit on the floor and hold his nose. She almost felt bad, until she remembered 'who' it was.

Spike looked up at her and started to yell, but winced as the small movement sent a sharp pain across his face. "You know luv, you could help me up instead of standing there gawking at me." He said quietly, leaning his head to the side slightly as he lowered his hand, checking for sign of blood.

"It's not broke you big baby." Buffy said rolling her eyes, "And you've been hit worse than that…..I'm sure." She added, remembering this wasn't the Spike she knew.

Spike rolled his eyes at her before finally pulling himself from the floor and rubbing his nose again. "What's your rush." He asked as Buffy finally turned and started to walk off.

Buffy turned her head and gave him the best strained smile she could. "I have more important people to talk to than you." She said smiling, crossing her arms over her chest. "And besides, finding myself in a dark hallway with you isn't my idea of a pleasant evening."

Spike grinned before chuckling softly. "You know pet, that would have been much more convincing if you would have said it like you meant it, and just for the record I'm sure you'd fancy me in the dark."

"What?!" Buffy yelled, "You're delusional." She said before turning and walking away.

Spike laughed as Buffy stalked off down the hall before he slowly followed her out into the main room. Spotting Xander and his friends, he walked over to their table after he saw them flagging him over.

"Oh, what happened to your face?" Willow said, looking at him a little strangely.

"What's wrong with my face?" Spike asked, his forehead scrunching up slightly.

"Well, you look a little…puffy." Willow said, motioning to her nose as she looked at him.

Spike raised his hand, feeling of his nose and sighed loudly as pain shot through his face again. *Great* he thought as he felt the swollen flesh beneath his fingers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stood near the table she had left Angel at, looking in all directions for him. She knew he should have been back way before her, especially after her unpleasant run in with Spike. 

Turning in a complete circle once again, she felt her heart sink as she finally saw him on the dance floor, dancing with…Harmony!!

Buffy's face scrunched up and she let out a disgusted gagging sound as she watched. *How can he dance that THAT ditz* she asked herself, sighing loudly before turning and heading back towards the table she left the guys at.

Willow smiled as she saw Buffy coming towards the table then frowned as she saw the disappointed look on her face and the slouch in her shoulders as she approached. She looked around and finally saw Angel with Harmony and sighed lightly, knowing what her new friend must be feeling.

"Hey Buff." Xander said smiling as she finally made her way to the table.

"What's he doing here?" Buffy asked irritated as she saw Spike, "And sitting in my chair?"

Spike turned, looking over his shoulder and grinning at the irritated look on Buffy's face. "Well, technically it's my chair now luv, you left."

"I am so not in the mood for this." Buffy said softly as she reached up and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And for the record, I'm not your luv or your pet or anything else you think you need to call me, my name is Buffy!" she said, beyond mad as her once pleasant evening was rapidly taking a turn for the worse.

"And such an elegant name it is." Spike said, giving her a sideways smirk.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Buffy said loudly.

Jesse, Willow and Xander all watched, amused as Spike and Buffy exchanged comments and insults to each other. They snickered quietly, watching the display,

"Is this some sort of foreplay?" Jesse asked, leaning over towards Xander.

"Kinda looks like it to me."

"Yeah, well…you have…stupid hair!" Spike yelled, now standing directly in front of Buffy.

"God, how lame!" Buffy yelled back, laughing loudly. "Like yours is any better!"

"You are the most infuriating little bitch I've ever met!" Spike yelled, his jaw clenching tightly as he stared down at the small blonde infront of him.

Buffy stared up at Spike, her breathing coming fast and labored as her blood pressure continued to rise. "I don't even know 'why' I try talking to you," she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, "You're always the same." She said before she turned and stomped off towards the door.

Spike titled his head to the side, watching her walk out the door before he turned to the three at the table watching with keen interest. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked, not being able to figure out why this girl hated him so much.

"Well, I get the impression she doesn't like you to much." Jesse said, grinning.

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual." Spike ground out, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Uh huh" Xander and Willow both said at the same time, giggling quietly as they watched Spike stomp out in the same manner Buffy had before they turned to look at each other. "Foreplay." They both said, laughing loudly as the music blared throughout the club.

TBC………………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy walked the halls of school, smiling as people passed by her saying hello. She still couldn't get over how 'nice' everyone was being. It was like some freaky dream where you're completely naked, only all her clothes were on.

*Yes, clothes check* Buffy said to herself, glancing down at her short skirt and light pink top, checking just to be sure. She looked up, grinning big as she heard Willow yell her name as she walked towards her.

"You look pretty today." Willow said smiling. "Not trying to impress anyone I know, are you?" she asked giggling.

"No!" Buffy said loudly, smiling slightly. "I just felt like looking like a girl for once and who would I be trying to impress anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know." Willow said, smiling big. 

"And what's with that look." Buffy asked as she and Willow made there way down the hall.

"Oh nothing." Willow beamed. "Just this feeling I have."

Buffy stopped, grabbing Willow's arm, stopping her as well. "Alright, spill." She said, leaning her head to the side.

Willow giggled again, trying to hold back the laughter she felt rising to the surface. "It's nothing, really Buffy."

"Right." Buffy said, drawing out the word as she looked at her. "Well, just as long….."

Buffy and Willow both turned their heads, their eyes widening as they heard yelling coming from the library. Buffy turned, facing the library door and a panic ran through her as she heard Giles' voice boom through the hall. Quickly running towards the door, she reached out, pushing the door open and rushing inside.

"You will and that's final!" Giles said loudly, glancing up and blushing as he saw Buffy and Willow run in.

Buffy looked around, seeing no one but Giles, but the look on his face let her know that he was upset about something.

"Can I help you ladies?" Giles asked, trying to get his temper under control.

"Ummm, we heard yelling." Buffy said, "Is everything okay?"

Giles smiled big, taking a few steps closer to them. "Everything is just fine…Miss Summers, wasn't it."

"Bloody Hell." Buffy heard, the muffled voice coming from the office causing a groan to escape her, knowing exactly who had said it.

"Yeah, Um, Buffy. You can call me Buffy."

Giles smiled and looked to his left, grinning big as he approached her. "Well Miss….I mean Buffy." He said, stopping in front of her. "I wonder if I may ask a favor of you."

Buffy smiled, glancing over towards Giles' office as she once again heard Spike. "Sure, if I can."

Giles smiled and removed his glasses, giving them a quick wipe before replacing them. "I do believe my nephew William could use some assistance in making it to his classes today, do you think you could be so kind as to help him find his way?"

Buffy smiled best she could. Seeing Spike, let alone having to stand three feet from him wasn't on her list of things to do. "Um, yeah." She said, "What seems to be his problem." She asked, *besides being a total moron* she thought to herself.

Giles smiled before turning to the office. "Will, time for class. Miss Su…I mean, Buffy will see that you actually make it there."

Buffy heard the loud sigh, then the shuffling around in the office. She could only imagine what Spike's problem was today. She knew he had been enrolled in Sunnydale High for two weeks and out of those two weeks, he had shown up for classes exactly twice.

She grinned, hearing the muttered curses Spike was violently hissing under his breath before he finally came flying out of the office, his head hanging down as he tried to walk past them.

"Not so fast." Giles said, grabbing his arm and effectively stopping Spike. "I do expect you to be present for 'every' class today."

"Whatever." Spike muttered under his breath.

Buffy leaned her head to the side, trying to look at Spike. His head was hung down, his chin buried into his chest and the more she looked at him, the more her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's up with him?" Buffy asked, eyeing Spike carefully before giving Giles a look. "He finally get a clue and realize he wasn't gods gift or something?" she asked, giggling softly.

"Oh, sod off!" Spike yelled raising his head; his eyes locked on Buffy as his anger was now directed at her.

Buffy and Willow both gasped, their eyes widening as they finally got a good look at Spike.

"Oh my." Willow said, her head turning slightly to the side as she looked at him.

Buffy grinned at first before a small giggle escaped her throat. She pulled her hand to her mouth, trying to cover the huge smile that broke out across her face before a full out rolling laughter erupted from her, bending her double.

"See what I mean!" Spike yelled at Giles, turning and trying to walk back to the office.

"It is not that bad William." Giles said, trying to reassure him. 

Buffy finally opened her eyes, wiping the tears that had sprang up away before looking at Spike again, the sight of his nose, twice the size as it should be and two black eyes was more than she could take. The fact that he was so obviously pissed about it was actually funnier than the look on his face the night before when she had hit him with the door.

"No." she said, still chuckling slightly. "It's not bad at all, in fact, purple is a good color for you." She added before her laughter once again took hold.

"You are so funny princess." Spike said sarcastically. "This is all YOUR fault!" he shouted, taking a step closer to her.

"My fault!?" Buffy said loudly, her laughing ceasing as she straightened up to face him. "You're the one that walked into the door, not me!"

"Yes, and you're the one barreling out of the head like your arse was on fire! What, afraid the neck less wonder would forget about your precious self if you were out of his sight for two bloody seconds?"

"They do this everytime they see each other." Willow said quietly as she looked over at Giles. "I mean, for two people who just meet, they ALWAYS end up yelling."

"Well William does seem to have this effect on some people." Giles said, watching Buffy and Spike yell back and forth. "Quiet disturbing." He added as he watched Buffy stomp towards the door, Spike right on her heels.

"Yeah, that it is." Willow said, grinning as Spike and Buffy walked through the door, their yelling still being heard as the door slowly shut behind them. "Well, I guess I need to get to class."

"Yes, quiet so." Giles said smiling as Willow turned, walking quickly towards the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy had spent the better part of the day, trying her best to ignore the constant pain that seemed to plague her….Spike. She still had no clue as to 'why' he was there. The reason 'she' was there still had her puzzled, but everything in this alternate little world she wound up in was rather nice and she wasn't going to complain, she could have ended up in worse places she surmised, but Spike was the one piece that didn't fit.

And, factor in the unbelievable fact that Xander actually 'liked' Spike, now that was freaky beyond words. The Xander she knew hated Spike as much as she had; only she had learned to tolerate him for the sake of 'the cause'.

Buffy's eyes shifted to her right, watching Spike as he and Xander sat quietly during their lunch period, talking and laughing. She smiled slightly, taking in the sight of his face before it feel away and guilt crept in. 'Why' she felt bad was beyond her. She had hit Spike and bruised him worse than he was now, but for some reason, the sight of his black and blue face caused a light sigh to escape her.

Spike glanced over towards Buffy, surprised to see her staring at him. He cocked his head to the side slightly, realizing that she may have been looking at him, but she was so deep in thought she didn't even realize he was actually looking back at her.

He smiled a little, a slight pain shooting across his swollen face before giving his attention back to Xander when his new found friend had obviously made a joke he hadn't heard by the laughter now erupting from him and Jesse. 

It was almost unreal that he had made friends so quickly. It wasn't that he hadn't had friends back home in London, but the kind of people he usually associated with was the same kind that the residents of Sunnydale would have ran from, or locked their personal possessions away from.

"So, what do you say?" Xander asked, smiling big.

"Huh?" Spike asked, completely lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard the question directed at him.

"Friday night, mall, movie." Xander said, chuckling. "Are you in?"

"Oh, yeah…sure." Spike said, smiling as the last bell rang. "What time?"

"Well, around 6:00." Xander said as they all stood and grabbed their books.

Spike turned his head, watching as Buffy grabbed her books and almost ran from the lunch room. "Is Buffy going?" he asked quietly, grabbing his own books and following Xander and Jesse.

"Um, not sure." Xander said looking back at Spike. "Willow usually goes with, not sure if she'll bring her along or not. Why?"

Spike shrugged his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "No reason, just wondering." He said quietly.

"Yeah." Xander said slowly, grinning.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spike asked, the goofy grin on Xander's face causing his eyebrow to arch.

"Oh, nothing." Xander said, shooting a look towards Jesse. 

Spike stared hard at Xander before shaking his head. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but if it's any where close to what I'm thinking…don't!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on Spike." Xander said, following Spike towards class as he had to almost run to keep up with him. "It's okay if you like her."

"Like her!" Spike yelled before laughing. "That is the most infuriating chit I've ever met! What's to like?"

"Well," Xander said grinning. "A lot from what I've seen."

Spike shook his head, trying to ignore Xander as they approached their math class, his ramblings about Buffy grating on his nerves.

"I'm just saying…..you never know till you try it."

"So nice of you boys to join us." Mr. Boggs said when Spike and Xander finally walked into the room, the tardy bell ringing as they both made their way to their seats.

Buffy glanced up at Spike as he walked towards his seat directly behind hers before looking back down at her books. She couldn't figure out why she had been feeling bad everytime she looked at him.

She sighed heavily as she heard him sit down and she chewed her bottom lip, trying to decide if she just apologized to him for hitting him with the door, if she would feel better.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it slowly before turning in her seat and looking at him.

"Need something pet?" Spike asked, smiling slightly as Buffy turned in her seat and looked back at him.

"No." Buffy said, "I mean…." She sighed heavily. Apologizing for anything, especially to Spike wasn't on her list of things that held any importance to her, but this was a 'human' Spike, not the evil soulless demon she knew. She smiled slightly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear before stealing herself. "Look Spike, I just…….um, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the whole….hitting you with the door thing."

Spike smiled big, leaning his head to the side as he studied Buffy before sitting up straight in his seat and leaning forward. "If you're really sorry goldilocks, you can always kiss it and make it better." He said, winking at her.

Buffy's mouth flew open as she stared at Spike, the smirk now covering his face irritating her to the point that she had to fight the urge to punch him.

"It's okay luv." Spike said, leaning back in his seat. "I can wait."

"Why are you such an ass?" Buffy asked, angry that he had blown off her attempt to apologize like it wasn't anything.

"Not sure." Spike said chuckling, leaning his head to the side. "Maybe you just bring out the worst in me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, turning back around and grabbing her book and slamming it open. "I don't even know why I try, stupid evil…."

Spike chuckled quietly, listening to Buffy mutter hateful words under her breath. He smiled, leaning back in his chair before crossing his arms over his chest. *Apology accepted gorgeous* he thought, grinning big. 

TBC………………………………..

A/N…..Just a quick "Thank You" for all of those who have left reviews….they are really appreciated! It's nice to hear what you think of the story…..Zarrah J


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

  
"Okay ladies." Cordelia said smiling brightly. "I know not everyone here is going to make it but just so you know, your support of the team can be used else where if you don't."

Buffy sighed heavily as Cordelia continued to spill worthless words of encouragement. She glanced around, seeing the faces of the more 'popular' girls she had attended school with the first time and wondered what she was even doing there. 

Willow's persistence for her to try out for the cheerleading squad had finally caused her to give up and do as her friend had asked. It wasn't like she anything 'else' to do with her time now, seeing how they're apparently were 'no' vampires or demons running around the town.

Buffy looked up, trying to hold back the eye roll that threatened to escape her as Harmony sat down beside of her.

"Hey, I'm Harmony." She said smiling, "I was so hoping you would try out for the team."

Buffy smiled best she could. Being around the bubble headed Harmony wasn't her idea of a good time and she braced herself for the bubble gum air headedness that was always associated with her. "Hi, I'm Buffy." She said, trying a quick introduction that she still felt ridiculous doing to people she 'already' knew.

"Yeah, I know." Harmony said happily. "You are the talk of the school you know. Even Angel was going on about you."

"Angel." Buffy breathed out.

Harmony grinned before giggling quietly. "Yeah, he asked me about you on your first day."

"He did?" Buffy asked, smiling as she got a dazed look on her face.

Harmony laughed a little, bumping Buffy's arm with her elbow. "Yeah, he was asking me a thousand questions, which I didn't know the answers to of course……"

Buffy was lost, Harmony's ramblings falling on deaf ears as she thought about Angel. *He was asking about me* she thought to herself, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Harmony asked, looking at Buffy.

"Huh," Buffy said, finally focusing her eyes back on Harmony. "What was that?"

Harmony giggled before shaking her head. "I asked you if you had plans tonight."

"Oh." Buffy said smiling. "Sorry….um, yes actually."

"Oh, that's too bad." 

"Why's that?"

"Oh, well there's a party at Angel's, he asked me to see if you could make it." Harmony told her. "He'll be disappointed if you're not there."

Buffy felt her chest tighten. *God why did I agree to go to the mall!* she screamed in her head. *Maybe I can get out of it.* "Well, I may be able to swing by." She said smiling, hoping she could talk Willow into it.

"Great!" Harmony said cheerfully. "I'll tell Angel."

Buffy watched as Harmony stood and walked over to a group of girls surrounding Cordelia. She smiled, her thoughts once again returning to Angel and how exactly she was going to be able to get Willow to go to a party instead of the mall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Buffy, No!" Willow said loudly into the phone. "Xander will kill me if I ditch."

"It's just one night Will."

"But, but it's a weekly ritual." Willow said, "Mall, movie, video games. Its fun, I promise you'll have fun….please…."

Buffy sighed heavily into the phone. She wanted to go to Angel's party but she didn't want to disappoint her friend either and she had already promised Willow she would go. Running her hand through her hair, she smiled weekly before sighing in defeat. "Okay, the mall it is."

Buffy jerked the phone away from her ear as Willow squealed into the phone. She could practically see Willow bouncing in joy. She laughed and shook her head as Willows laughter finally died down. "Wow, hyper much?" she asked, giggling at her friend's excitement."

"Very." Willow said happily. "Mom and I will be by to pick you up in an hour."

"Okay, see you then." Buffy said before hanging up the phone.

Buffy laid the phone down, turning to her closet before walking across the room. She smiled as she opened the door. She couldn't ever remember having so many clothes. It was like getting a complete wardrobe for nothing.

She smiled as she thumbed through the array of clothing, eyeing everything in the closet before pulling out a pair of jeans. "Gotta love the dreamland." She said with a smile before grabbing a shirt and throwing it on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow and Buffy had been aimlessly walking the mall in search for Xander and Jesse. They had been there for over half an hour and still no sign of them.

"Maybe they decided not to come after all." Buffy said as she stirred the ice in her frozen drink. "Oh, I know, lets go to the party." She added grinning big.

"No, they're probably just goofing off somewhere." Willow said, stirring her own drink.

Buffy raised her hand, smoothing out her hair when she felt it move. She looked up towards the second floor before shrugging her shoulder and looking over at Willow. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Not sure, Xander didn't have a preference this week."

"Oh." Buffy said, once again looking up. 

"What's wrong?" Willow asked looking over at Buffy as she smoothed out her hair and was staring up at the second floor.

Buffy shook her head, smiling slightly as she looked back at Willow. "Nothing, just felt like something hit me in the head."

"Let me see." Willow said, stopping and walking around behind her. "I don't see anything." She told her, looking at her hair.

"Oh well." Buffy said shrugging her shoulder.

"So, tell me what Harmony said about Angel again." Willow said as she and Buffy started walking again.

Buffy could barely contain the smile that broke out on her face. "She said he's been asking her questions about me, and what's he doing hanging out with Harmony anyway?"

"Harmony's really nice." Willow said grinning.

"Huh?" Buffy said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, probably the nicest person I've ever meet, well besides you that is."

Buffy stopped, her mouth opened slightly. "We are talking about the same person right?" she asked, staring wide eyed at Willow. "Harmony Kendall, air headed blonde….groupie of Cordelia…."

Willow's brow scrunched up as she looked at Buffy. "Are you sure 'you' know who Harmony is?" she asked confused.

Buffy blinked a few times, staring at Willow before she saw something fall in front of her face. She looked down, seeing a small piece of ice lying on the floor before her head shot up towards the second floor.

Xander wasn't fast enough to clear the railing before Buffy saw him running back. 

"Xander." Buffy said under her breath.

Willow looked up, grinning as she saw Jesse's head poke out over the railing before he too jumped back. "They're such children." She said grinning as another piece of ice came sailing down from the second floor, hitting Willow on the shoulder.

"Hey, girl here." She yelled up at them smiling.

Buffy giggled slightly as Xander and Jesse both peered over the railing, grinning like idiots. She shook her head, smiling up at them until she saw 'him'. "What is he doing here?" she asked, her smile completely gone.

Spike grinned down at Buffy, seeing her face scrunch up when she saw him. He looked over at Xander when he spoke to him before pushing off the railing and stepping back.

"You didn't say Spike was coming along." Buffy said irritated.

"I didn't know he was." Willow said smiling. "But the more the merrier."

Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest as all three guys came down the escalator. She turned her head, trying her best to ignore Spike as they slowly approached them.

"So, Buffster did you think the sky was falling?" Xander said grinning as he stopped in front of her.

"What is he doing here?" Buffy asked staring at Spike and ignoring Xander's question.

"Uh….hanging out." Xander said, turning his head and glancing over at Spike.

"What's the matter luv, not happy to see me?" Spike asked, the smirk that constantly irritated Buffy to no end firmly planted on his face.

"First off, I'm NOT your luv, and NO I'm not happy to see you!" she said before turning and walking off.

Spike chuckled at her before taking off in her direction, leaving the others standing. He didn't know why he irritated her so much, but the look on her face and the blush her cheeks always took on when she saw him was just too much to pass up.

Buffy looked over, rolling her eyes as Spike fell in step with her. She wanted to smack the grin off his face as he stared at her. She had spent the last two days ignoring him and was doing a pretty good job at it even when she had the unfortunate disadvantage of having him sit behind her in math class.

"Go away." She said coldly, quickening her steps.

"Now you know you don't mean that kitten." Spike said, chuckling when Buffy let out what almost sounded like a soft growl.

"Why are you torturing me?" Buffy yelled, flinging her arms as she stopped and faced him. "I mean, this is suppose to be some sort of heaven, but NOOOO, I get stuck in hell with you!"

"Here we go again." Willow said as she, Xander and Jesse slowly made their way over to where Buffy and Spike had stopped.

Spike stood there smiling as Buffy paced back and forth in front of him, rambling on about things he seriously thought she needed therapy for. Half of what she was saying made no sense what so ever but her little temper tantrum was quiet amusing.

Her face was almost completely red and her eyes were huge as she made short laps infront of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head to the side, watching her, as were half the occupants of the mall.

"You know luv, people are staring at you, don't want to get carted off in a cozy little white jacket, now do you?" he asked, smiling bigger when she swung round and faced him.

Buffy stopped and stared at him. She felt her fist clenching at her side, her rage at her current situation getting the best of her.

She had ended up in a 'perfect' place and Angel, her Angel had asked her to a party and what did she get stuck with……the bleached blonde pain in her ass that 'shouldn't' be there.

"You really are the devil aren't you?" she asked him calmly.

Spike laughed at that. He shook his head, looking over at Xander. "This chit has serious mental problems." He said smiling. "Where'd you find her exactly…..nuts or us?"

Willow walked over to Buffy, laying a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling her off to the side. "You've been on his case since you met him, what exactly don't you like about him?"

"What's to like?" Buffy said loudly, her anger still eating away at her.

Willow smiled slightly, turning Buffy so she couldn't see Spike. "You know Buffy; behavior like this kinda makes me think…."

"Think what?!"

"Well," Willow said giggling softly, "That maybe you like him more than you think."

Buffy's eyes went huge before she doubled over with laughter, holding her stomach.

The guys all stared at her smiling as Spike held out a hand and pointed to her. "See, told ya, completely outta her head."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy had her arms crossed over her chest as they all stood in line waiting for their turn to buy tickets for the movie. The guys had out voted Willow and Buffy and in stead of a nice normal movie, they had to be subjected to a low budget horror flick with probably more naked girls than actual monsters.

The line moved quickly and the gang all ventured into the lobby where the refreshment line was even longer than the one outside for tickets. Buffy sighed heavily, her night already being ruined by Spike being there, now she had to sit in the dark with three immature 'boys' and watch a stupid movie which probably had no plot what so ever.

"Cheer up Buffy." Willow said quietly, her face falling slightly as she saw how upset Buffy was.

Buffy glanced over at Willow and she could tell her bad mood was seriously affecting those around her. She sighed heavily before smiling. "I'm sorry Willow, didn't mean to spoil all your fun."

"I just wish you didn't get so upset whenever Spike shows up, I mean what is it exactly that irks you so much about him?" she asked as they moved further up the line.

Buffy turned her head, glancing over at Spike as he stood there talking with Xander and Jesse. She didn't know 'why' the sight of him made her so crazy. It wasn't like she hadn't learned to tolerate him in the past.

"I don't know." She said, breathing deeply. "He just makes me completely crazy, he's nerve racking."

Willow giggled slightly. "And what guy isn't?"

"True." Buffy said smiling, still staring over at Spike. "Who's that?" she asked when a couple of girls walked over to where the guys were standing a couple of lines over.

"Where?" Willow asked, standing on her tip toes trying to see.

"Right there." Buffy said pointing.

"Hum, can't see there faces." Willow said, jumping slightly trying to see.

Buffy laughed as Xander was obviously trying to impress the girls with no luck as they turned and looked at him strangely. She shook her head, knowing that Xander would never change no matter what dimension she ended up in.

"Move along girls." The man standing behind Buffy said, looking irritated as she and Willow watched the guys.

"Sorry." She said quietly, pushing Willow up the line further before glancing back over to the guys.

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off the girls as they were hanging all over the guys. Xander looked like he was about to bust at any second, Jesse was grinning from ear to ear and Spike, well he was just being Spike. Standing there smiling and acting like he was interested in what the brunette talking to him had to say.

"Can I help you!" the girl behind the counter said loudly, jarring Buffy out of her inner thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She said quietly before ordering.

~*~*~

Willow and Buffy walked towards the double doors leading to the theater their movie was playing in as they waited for the guys. The auditorium was filling up fast and they wondered briefly if they'd all find seats together.

"Maybe we should go on in." Buffy said, straining her eyes in the darkened room, trying to locate a few open seats.

"Yeah, but what if they can't find us?" Willow asked, looking back over towards the refreshment stand.

"Their loss." Buffy said grinning.

"Oh, wait, there they are." Willow said as Buffy had already started inside.

Buffy stopped and turned, looking back out into the lobby as the guys sauntered over to where they were. They were all three grinning like idiots and her eyes fell on Spike as he smiled at the girl he had been talking to.

"See ya around Spike." The brunette he had been talking to said as she smiled big at him before turning and heading in the other direction.

Spike smiled, leaning his head to the side slightly as he watched her walk away. "Hope so." He said quietly, straightening up after she was out of sight and turning to the rest of the group.

Buffy was staring at him, a funny look on her face as he looked at her. He leaned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as she stared at him before she turned quickly and entered the theater. "Strange girl." He said quietly to himself, sighing loudly before following the others in.

The auditorium was packed and seats were hard to find. After finally convincing a couple of people to move and shift around, the gang finally had enough seats together to seat them all.

"Just pick a seat and sit down." Buffy said, whispering loudly as Xander, Jesse and Willow played musical seats. She sighed heavily, shaking her head and looking behind her as someone 'shhh'd' them. "Chill out, the movie hasn't even started yet." She spat out at him, beyond irritated at the whole night's events.

Turning back to the seats, she ventured into the row, stumbling on the feet of those already sitting before finally reaching the empty seat left for her. She groaned loudly, looking down at Spike as he sat in the seat right next to hers.

She glared hard over at Willow who was sandwiched in between Xander and Jesse before looking back down at Spike.

"Not real sure the others can see if you stand during the movie pet." Spike said looking up at her.

"You do know that I hate you…right?" she asked, sitting down hard in her seat.

Spike chuckled slightly as he looked over at her. "Actually I was beginning to think you liked me." He said, chuckling as her head snapped in his direction and her mouth flew open. 

"Are you insane?" she asked, laughing.

"No."

Buffy stared at Spike and for a brief second she thought she saw the same look the Spike she knew always gave her. Her eyes were locked on his and as the light on the screen blazed to life she almost couldn't tear herself away. 

The shadows played across his features, casting an unnatural glow across his face. His eyes seemed to darken the longer she looked at him and when he blinked, she was finally able to break the trance she seemed to be in.

Spike grinned as Buffy jerked her head away and slouched down in her seat. He leaned back, sliding down into his own seat but stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled bigger, holding back the chuckles threatening to escape him as he saw the sour look she usually had around him once again return.

TBC……………………….

A/N……Okay, now I KNOW what you're thinking…"You Stopped There!"  Now, in my own defense…I DID make this chapter a whole 1,000 words LONGER than the previous 5, ALL because of the lovely reviews you guys were sending me, so you can't REALLY complain….now can you???? (And no 'jill' I am NOT a sadist) hahaha. Feed the muse and more yummy stuff will come your way!...... Zarrah


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

"You think that was such a good idea?" Willow whispered to Xander, glancing over at Buffy. "She looks pretty pissed."

"Oh come on Will." Xander said. "You can't tell me you're not thinking the same thing I do."

"Well maybe, but she looks pretty upset." She said looking at Xander. "I mean, we could have sat her here, putting her beside of Spike could be disastrous in a major way."

"Oh please, you know all that fighting they do isn't actually meant to be fighting."

Willow grinned, looking back over at Buffy. "I wonder if they'll stop fighting long enough to actually realize that their behavior is a classic sign of lust."

Xander chuckled before digging back into his popcorn. "Oh, they'll figure it out, probably after they've killed each other though."

Buffy sighed heavily, staring ahead at the screen, thinking of how many ways she could torture Spike and not actually kill him.

She was completely reclined back in her seat, legs out as far as they would go and her head lying back against her seat.

She could see Spike out of the corner of her eye, and just seeing him sitting there, watching the movie made her mad all over again. She could have been partying with Angel and maybe getting good smoochies, but what did she get…..stuck in a dark theater, sandwiched between Spike and the fattest man she had ever seen who didn't realize what proper hygiene was all about.

She sighed again, noticing Spike turn and look at her when she did and she rolled her eyes as she saw him smile. *Why does my life suck so bad* she asked herself before closing her eyes, the partially naked girl on the screen, screaming instead of running causing her disgust for all horror movies and the overly done acting to finally cause an even more irritated state to overcome her than Spike did.

~*~*~*~

"Hey pet, movies over." Spike said, smiling as he looked down at Buffy as she slept.

Buffy moved her head slightly, wiggling slightly trying to get comfortable again.

Spike grinned as he watched her before reaching his hand out and shaking her gently. "Buffy, the movies over." He said again, leaning down closer to her.

Buffy finally opened her eyes, closing them as the bright lights shocked her. She moved her head, burying it from the offensive light, the smell of leather and cigarettes causing her eyes to fly back open.

Raising her head slightly, Buffy was thrown face to face with Spike. She stared at him for a second as he looked at her before looking down, realizing the leather she had smelt was from his duster and that she had been sleeping, pillowed on his arm.

"Movies over." Spike said, smiling slightly at her.

Buffy jerked upright, looking around. She saw the others standing in the isle waiting for her and Spike and she glanced back over at him, the same tender smile on his face the Spike she knew flashed at her from time to time, the sight irritating her as she jumped up from her seat.

"You're welcome pet." Spike said softly as Buffy stomped out of the isle, never saying a word or looking back. 

Spike stood slowly, shaking his head as he walked out of the isle, following the others out as Buffy stomped up the center isle and was gone before he even made it out of the auditorium.

Xander shrugged his shoulder, looking at Spike as they both walked out together. "Girls a little on the weird side." He said, seeing the look on Spike's face and trying to say something that would make Buffy's rude behavior seem better.

"Total pain in the arse." Spike said, rolling his eyes. "I should have let her sleep on big, hairy and smelly over there."

Xander chuckled as they walked out of the theater, glancing down the road as Jesse and Willow were practically running to catch up with Buffy. "So, you get that girl 's phone number?"

Spike grinned, glancing over at him. "What do you think?"

Xander chuckled as they walked. "Think you could convince her friend to give me hers?"

"Nah, she said you were a loser…I'm inclined to believe her." Spike said before laughing at the face Xander made.

"And here I thought you were my friend."

"Never claimed to be anyone's friend mate, I just came along to piss off the princess."

Xander and Spike both laughed, Buffy's crazy mall rant replaying in their minds. 

"Mission accomplished." Xander said, "And what the hell was she talking about you chaining her up?"

Spike laughed shaking his head. "Hell if I know, maybe she's into bondage."

"Oh, Buffy bondage…now there's a visual to sleep by." Xander said as he and Spike started laughing again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was so much screaming, Buffy wasn't sure she'd even be able to talk the next day as the Sunnydale Razorbacks football team won their fourth game in a row.

She was smiling big as her and the rest of the cheerleading squad rushed the field, congratulating the team as the fans in the stands cheered and yelled along with them.

The big smile on her face widened, almost making her face hurt as Angel slowly made his way over to her.

She had been in this little 'heaven' for a month now and everything was perfect. She had made the cheerleading squad, she was talking to Angel and she had managed to completely avoid Spike.

"Hey." Angel said, smiling as he walked up to Buffy and stopped.

"Hey." She said smiling big.

"So, we still on for the bronze?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Yeah, if you still want to."

"Oh, I very much want to." Angel said grinning. "Let me get showered up and I'll meet you over there."

"Okay." Buffy said softly, smiling bigger as Angel winked at her and turned, headed for the locker rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well that was the biggest waste of my time." Spike said sarcastically as he, Xander and Jesse stood on the bleachers watching the mob scene on the field.

"What, girls in short skirts not appeal to you?" Jesse asked grinning.

Spike smiled, looking at the cheerleaders. "Yeah well, that wasn't so bad." He admitted, his eyes falling on a certain high tempered blonde who had done her best to avoid him at all cost since the theater. 

"Speaking of cheerleaders." Xander said, smiling as Buffy practically bounced towards them.

"Hey." Buffy said grinning as she finally made her way over to them.

"Hey Buffy." Willow greeted. "You still meeting Angel?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he said he'd meet me there." Buffy beamed, glancing up at Spike before quickly looking away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Willow said giggling. "Your Angel awaits."

Buffy laughed before climbing up the railing and crossing over to where the others were standing. "Let's go." She said, running up the steps, the others following behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy had her eyes glued to the door, waiting for Angel. Willow and the others were off to the pool tables and she was starting to get worried. They had been there for over an hour and he still hadn't showed.

She glanced up to where the others were, sighing lightly as they all laughed and seemed to be having a good time. She smiled, seeing Xander flirt with 'every' girl that walked past the table before her eyes fell to Spike.

She watched him as he sat on one of the couches, laughing and talking to Sandy, Willows friend from Biology. She had only spoken to her a couple of times and she seemed pretty nice. What she was doing with Spike, she had no idea.

"Miss me?" Angel asked, smiling as he walked up to Buffy.

Buffy looked up, smiling as Angel stood beside of her before finally taking a seat. "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Sorry, the guys were in a good mood." He said, smiling. 

"That's okay." 

Spike was talking to Sandy, while trying to keep his eye on Buffy. He had seen Angel approach her and the sight of him made him sick.

Xander and Jesse had filled him in on what Angel was really like and knew Buffy was headed for a world of trouble.

"How's about a dance pet?" Spike asked, smiling as he looked back over to Sandy.

"I'd love to." Sandy said smiling shyly as Spike stood and held his hand out to her.

Spike lead Sandy to the dance floor where Buffy and Angel were also headed. He didn't know why he felt compelled to be any where near her or even care if she got her heart stomped into bits with the way she had been treating him, but he did.

Buffy closed her eyes, the feeling of being back in Angel's arms washing over her as he wrapped them tightly around her. She had to admit, she missed him. Even though she knew things would never have worked out for them, she still missed him and this was just to perfect.

"I've been meaning to ask you, if you have a date to the winter dance." Angel asked, his smile broadening as Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes.

Buffy 'felt' like she was sixteen again, the same giddy feelings she had whenever Angel was around making her struggle to hold back the girlish giggles as he looked at her. "No, no one's asked me." She said quietly.

"Well, that's good." Angel said, noticing her blushing slightly. "Would you like to, go with me I mean?"

Buffy had to force herself 'not' to scream yes to the top of her lungs as Angel asked her to the dance. She managed a very calm, warm smile before answering him. "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Spike had managed to get close enough to Buffy and Angel to hear their conversation and he almost gagged at how sickening Angel was. He knew without a doubt that his first evaluation of him and the title 'poof' fit him perfectly. Why every female he came into contact with bought into his delicate charms was beyond him.

"You know her?" Sandy asked, looking over at Buffy and Angel after noticing Spike staring at them.

"Yeah, nastiest little chit I've ever met." He said finally looking back over to Sandy.

Sandy smiled, looking away from him briefly before looking at Buffy. "Seems she's sparked an interest in Angel. She must be doing something right."

"He's a pathetic wanker." Spike mumbled, the words tumbling out, sounding more disgusted than he liked.

"You like her?" Sandy asked smiling.

"What!" Spike said loudly. "No, that girl is one hundred percent off her bird."

Sandy giggled, watching as Spike looked back over towards Buffy. *uh huh* she said to herself, grinning as she stared at Spike.

Buffy smiled and laid her head on Angel's shoulder, sighing as he hugged her closer to him. She opened her eyes when the soft laughter caught her attention, her attention falling on Spike and Sandy as they both laughed.

She tried not to stare, but the more she tried to look away, the more she watched. Spike was smiling, something she never really saw him do 'back at home'. Her lips curved up into a tiny smile as she watched him. He really did have a nice smile she thought and the sound of his laughter was light hearted. She wondered why the Spike she knew never smiled or laughed.

*And what exactly did he have to smile about?* she thought, rolling her eyes at her own inner thoughts. *It's not like anyone made it easy on him.*

Buffy closed her eyes quickly when she saw Spike look over at her. She tightened her hold on Angel, burring her head further up under his chin before she slowly opened one eye, her vision falling on Spike once again.

She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she even cared what he was doing, let alone why seeing him have a good time bothered her. She watched as Spike and Sandy talked, smiling and laughing at each other, their arms tightly wound around each other and the longer she watched, the less she wanted to see.

Lifting her head, she looked up at Angel, smiling as he looked down at her. "Let's go talk for a while." She said, her heart jumping as Angel smiled at her, his eyes shining as he looked down at her.

"Whatever you want." Angel said as he pulled away from her and started leading them back over to the table.

Buffy glanced at Spike as she passed him, gripping Angel's hand tighter as Spike smiled at Sandy before leaning in and kissing her cheek. Buffy rolled her eyes, beyond annoyed as she turned her head quickly, trying to push Spike and his obvious joy out of her mind.

To Be Continued………

A/N…..Big thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys have left me, they bring a smile to my face everytime I read them and to my sister, Donna for being a great beta and finding all of my little flubs, so if you find 'any' we didn't catch…STONE HER…not me!! Hehehehe….Hope you liked this chappy as well!!....

Zarrah

http://darkprophecies.net/alwaysforever


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Spike watched over Sandy's shoulder as Buffy and Angel headed back to the table and sat down. He was so distracted in trying to see what was going on that he hadn't even heard Sandy speaking to him. The light tapping of her finger on his forehead finally brought him back to the here and now.

"Wha'sat?" he asked, smiling a little as she grinned up at him.

Sandy laughed, shaking her head as she looked at him. "If you like her so much, why haven't you told her?"

Spike's eyes went wide as he stared down at her, his mouth gapping open slightly. "Well for one, I DON'T like her." He said, rolling his eyes that she would even suggest it. "She's a snotty little bitch who quiet frankly I couldn't give a rats arse about."

"Really?" Sandy asked smiling big.

"Yes, really." Spike said, his brows coming together in mock disgust at the mere thoughts of it. "Have you ever met the chit? She's like some demon child from another dimension."

"I've met her." Sandy said, not buying his comments. "I think she's kinda nice, or at least she was the day I talked to her."

"Yeah well, that must have been the day her head wasn't spinning 'round with her best Linda Blair impression." Spike spat out. "Girl is just…..she's just…."

"Completely under your skin?" Sandy asked teasingly.

Spike sighed heavily, looking back over to Buffy when Sandy's light giggles continued. He shook his head, trying his best to not look as aggravated as he felt. "Come on." He said, taking Sandy's hand and walking back towards where the others were….trying his best to keep Buffy out of his line of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Buffster." Xander said happily as he walked into the lunch room and took his seat next to her. "Why the gloomy?"

"I flunked my math test yesterday." She said, her shoulders sagging as she stared down at the test paper.

"Well, it happens to the best of us. How bad did you do?" he asked, glancing over to the paper held loosely in her hand. "Wow…and I thought I sucked at the whole adding stuff."

Buffy groaned, her head hitting the table as the paper slid from her hand and fell to the table. "My parents are so going to kill me." She mumbled, the sound muffled by the book her face was lying on.

"Oh come on, it's just one test."

"But I've failed the last three." Buffy whined, her head turning to the side so she could see him. "I just don't understand why I can't get it."

"Well, maybe Willow could help you; she's like the resident brainiack around here."

"I can help what?" Willow asked, sitting her book bag down before sliding into her seat.

"Buffy's failing math." Xander said, catching Willow up to speed on their conversation.

Willow's eyes widened, a shy smile forming on her face. "Well, Um…I can try again Buffy, if you want." She said, knowing her last several tutoring sessions hadn't helped. Buffy was like a closed door with no way in when it came to Algebra.

"No, I almost sent you into therapy the last time." Buffy said, raising her head and smiling at her friend. "I'll get it eventually…I hope."

"Well maybe if you asked Mr. Boggs, he could help you." Xander suggested.

"Hum, maybe." Buffy said, staring past her friends, her attention now on the peroxide blonde who had just entered the lunch room with his new friend 'Sandy'. "What's up with that?" 

"What?" Xander asked, turning in his seat to see what Buffy was talking about. He smiled as he watched Spike sit down at a table, a smile on his face as he and Sandy talked. "Ah, seems our new friend has found more interesting things to keep him occupied."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Buffy said laughing quietly. "I mean, I've only talked to the girl once but surely she has better taste than…that!" she laughed, pointing at Spike.

Xander gave Willow a lopsided grin, which she returned before they both glanced over at Buffy. She was staring at Spike and Sandy and no matter how much she claimed she hated Spike…they knew differently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy closed her math book, the bell ringing telling her her dreaded hour was finally over. She gathered her books, leaning back as Spike breezed past her obviously in a hurry. She looked up, her eyes involuntarily rolling as she saw Sandy standing by the door waiting for him.

Leaning down she reached for her book bag, seeing Willow out of the corner of her eye waiting for her before she stood, jerking her bag up off the floor as she did. The loud thud she heard caused her to look down, eyeing a large book on the floor.

Buffy bent over, retrieving the book from the floor before glancing at the plain black cover, not recognizing it as her own before she flipped open the front cover. *A Century of Poets* she read the title quietly to herself before she glanced up at the name written at the top of the page. *William Andrew Bennington* 

"Surly not." She muttered to herself, glancing over to the door Spike had just exited.

"What ya got?" Willow asked, finally walking over to Buffy's desk.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, jumping slightly as Willow's voice startled her.

Willow chuckled slightly as she looked at her. "Jumpy much?"

"Oh, sorry." Buffy said, glancing back down at the book.

"What's that?" Willow asked, seeing the book Buffy was still holding.

"Oh…um…it's nothing." Buffy said smiling slightly, shoving the book in her book bag before zipping it up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Willow said, eyeing her friend with curiosity. "Lead the way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked out of the school building, her mind still on the Poetry book she had found. She knew the book belonged to Spike, but that fact alone had her puzzled. Why would Spike have a book of Poetry? It didn't look as if it were for a class, seeing how his name was in it, so it had to be 'his'.

She ran over every possible reason she could think of. Ever since she had come to be here, everyone was exactly the same as they were in 'her home'. Even Spike. He was still cocky, arrogant and a general pain in her ass. But now, a poetry book? That wasn't right. The Spike she knew didn't sit around reading poetry….did he?

"You forget where you live?" Dawn asked giggling at Buffy from her seat on the steps of the porch.

Buffy stopped, looking over at Dawn, realizing she had walked past her house and was now at the neighbors mailbox. She shook her head, sighing lightly before turning around and walking back towards the walkway. 

"What are you doing home so early?" Buffy asked, walking towards the house.

"Uh, I'm not, you're just late." Dawn said as she stood up. "Where've you been?"

"Just walking home." Buffy said, glancing down at her watch.

"What'd you do, have a race with the tortoise and loose?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, walking past Dawn as she stepped up on the porch, heading for the door.

"Your teacher called."

Buffy stopped, her hand reaching out for the door as she slowly turned her head. "My teacher?"

Dawn grinned big, sticking her hand out, palm up.

Buffy gritted her teeth, Dawn's smile widening before Buffy reached into her pocket, pulling out the little bit of change she had in it.

"That's it?" Dawn asked, glancing down at the small amount of change Buffy had given her.

"That's it until I find out if your information is any good." Buffy said, turning to face her sister, her arms crossing over her chest.

Dawn leaned her head to the side, fisting the money in her hand before she also crossed her arms. "Mr. Boggs…..something about…."

"Crap." Buffy said, her head falling back at she stared at the ceiling of the porch. "What'd you hear?"

Dawn smiled again, holding her hand back out.

"You are so going to pay for this." Buffy said hatefully as she jerked her purse off her arm, opening it quickly and pulling out two dollars.

Dawn smiled big, reaching for the money but frowning as Buffy snatched it back. "Hey, you want info, pay up."

"You give the info and I will."

Dawn huffed a little, eyeing her sister before crossing her arms back over her chest. "Fine." She said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Something about you falling the last several test and failing the semester."

Buffy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them back up. "Mom's pissed, right?"

"No, Mom was pretty okay." Dawn said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Thank god." Buffy said quietly.

"Dad….now that's a different story." Dawn said grinning big.

"I think you enjoy this way too much." Buffy said, shoving the money at Dawn before taking another deep breath. *God, I'm so busted* she thought, turning back to the door and opening it quietly.

Buffy snuck in quietly, looking around before making a bee line for the stairs. She was almost home free before a loud coughing made her stop.

"Living Room Buffy, now." Hank said, his normal cherry voice replaced with the stern parental one she still hadn't gotten use to.

Buffy turned, walking back down the stairs, the thoughts of getting grounded or worse actually amusing her. She was twenty one years old, even though to the outside world she looked no more than sixteen, but the whole idea of having two parents to obey was almost funny.

Hank stood by the coffee table, Joyce, sitting on the arm chair, both of them waiting for Buffy as she slowly made her way into the room. She could tell by the look on their faces that this wasn't going to be good.

"Have a seat." Hank said, motioning for the couch with his head.

Buffy sighed heavily, walking towards the couch, flopping down like any 'sixteen' year old would. She looked up at her father before glancing at her mother, the whole atmosphere in the room letting her know she was in big trouble.

"We had a talk with your teacher today Buffy." Hank started, looking down at her before he turned, glancing at Joyce. "Why didn't you tell us you were having such a hard time in Algebra?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulder, looking up at him. "I don't know, I figured I'd catch on soon enough." She told him truthfully. It wasn't like she hadn't taken the class before, she just figured after she got over the whole shell shock of dying and ending up here, that once things calmed, she'd get back into the groove of things.

"Well Mr. Boggs is very concerned, he seems to think you may require some outside help."

"Like what?" Buffy asked, "Willow has already tried to tutor me, it didn't help."

"Well, maybe Willow isn't the best tutor for you." Hank said. "I think your extra curricular activities should be cut down to give way for more academic time."

"What's that mean?" Buffy asked, her eyes widening. "You're not grounding me are you?" she asked, fearing her 'other world vacation' could take a turn for the worse.

"No honey." Joyce said, smiling slightly. "But maybe, if you spent more time on your studies and less time on other things."

"Like what?" Buffy asked, already fearful of their answer.

"Well, all the time you devote to Cheerleading for starters." Hank said, finally sitting down. "And not spending so much time at that hang out on school nights."

"You're going to make me quit the team?"

"No, not quit." Joyce said, seeing the hurt in Buffy's eyes.

"Joyce." Hank said, giving her a look.

"But, I can't just spend every hour away from school studying something I don't even know how to do." Buffy said loudly, regretting it the minute she did.

Hank smiled, the look on his face letting Buffy know he already had plans for her. "I've already contacted a private tutor for you and if you can improve on your grades you may continue the cheerleading."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll miss out on a lot of things until your grades improve."

"A lot, as in what exactly?"

"Well, the Winter Formal for one."

"WHAT!" Buffy yelled, "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but yes I can." Hank said standing as Buffy did.

"I can't believe this." Buffy muttered softly to herself.

"It won't be that bad Buffy." Joyce said, trying to ease her daughters mind. "The tutor is very well recommended, I'm sure he can get you through this."

"He?"

"Yes, now everything will be fine." Joyce said, standing and walking over to Buffy. "You pass your next couple of test and we'll go shopping for that new dress…how's that?"

Buffy looked at both her parents. She was biting her tongue, trying to keep her temper in check at how unfair this all seemed, considering she felt it useless at her 'real' age. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat huddled in the back seat of the car, her parents up front talking quietly while Dawn sat beside Buffy, her head bopping to the awful music blaring out of the headphones attached to her head.

It had been a week since her talk with her parents about her grades and even though she was still upset that they would actually take the Cheerleading and the Winter Formal from her if she didn't pass her class, she knew life wasn't a big bed of Roses, no matter how many times you died and came back.

She finally looked up, seeing the apartment complex out her window before glancing up front to her parents. "This it?" she asked, looking back over at the vine covered walls that partially hid a small courtyard situated infront of the small building.

"Yes, this is it." Joyce said smiling as she turned her head to look back at her. "You ready?"

"No." Buffy said, sighing heavily. Having a tutor was bad enough, not to mention the fact that her parents were 'paying' someone to teach her, but to have to sit and listen to a complete stranger lecture her on the finer points of a subject that she had 'yet' to use since graduating High School the first time, had her ready to spill all she knew about this not being her time, even at the risk of landing in the psycho ward of Sunnydale Memorial because of it.

Buffy slowly crawled from the car, walking slowly behind her parents to the first floor apartment. She tried to stay behind them, but her father had turned and smiled at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her gently to the front.

She rolled her eyes, her irritation of the whole ordeal getting to her as she heard the slight clicking of locks before the door swung open with a soft creaking sound.

"Mr. Giles." Buffy said, her eyes widening as she looked at him before smiling. 

"Ah, Miss Summers…I mean Buffy, do come in." Giles said, smiling as he stepped back from the door, letting the Summers family in.

Buffy sighed in relief as she entered the small apartment. She had heard so many lectures from Giles in the past, that she almost laughed out loud wondering if this version would eventually blow his top like 'her' Giles sometimes did.

She wandered around the apartment, glancing at the titles of the books that lined the shelves as her parents and Giles spoke. She turned her head, smiling as her parents told her bye before smiling herself as Giles shut the door.

"So, I hope you're getting paid well for this little torture, cause math happens to be my worst subject." Buffy said grinning big.

Giles smiled as he walked towards her, turning to the hall and gesturing for her to follow. Buffy shrugged her shoulder, following him down the small hall before stopping at the closed door at the end of the hall.

"What's this, you're special class room?" she asked, giggling softly.

"No actually." Giles said, reaching for the door knob, turning it before swinging the door open wide. "It's your tutor's room."

Buffy looked in, her eyes widening comically as the last person on any planet she wanted to see came into view.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike yelled when he turned and saw her. "Please tell me SHE'S not who I have to teach!"

To Be Continued……………….

A/N……Spike is Buffy's new tutor??? Now the fun begins kiddies! What 'will' these two do shut up in a small room together?? ((Thank You for all the reviews guys…I love seeing them! Let me know what you think of this chapter and go read my other story  "Temptations of the Heart"!!!...hurry now…run, more Spuffy goodness awaits!!))


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy and Spike both stood glaring hard at the other, as Giles walked into the room. He smiled slightly, giving each blonde a shake of his head before sighing loudly.

"Buffy, please, do come in." Giles said as Buffy stood planted to her spot just outside the door.

"I am NOT tutoring her!" Spike said loudly, his eyes never leaving Buffy's.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you?" Buffy asked just as loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then leave!" Spike yelled, "Or did that tiny brain of yours forget the way already?"

"You're an ass!" Buffy spat out as she turned and started down the hall.

"Miss Summers!" Giles yelled after her, blushing slightly when he realized he had. "Um, please, Buffy, please come back in here." He said more calmly. "William, sit!" he hissed under his breathe.

Buffy and Spike both gave the equivalent of a growl, each doing as Giles had said. Spike plopped down hard on the chair by his desk, his eyes boring into Buffy as she walked back down the hall to his room.

Of all the people Spike had expected to see, she wasn't one of them. Anyone would have been better than her.

Buffy walked to the door, stopping just outside and glaring hard at Spike. She rolled her eyes, just the sight of him making her loath the thoughts of having to spend two nights a week with him.

"Now, Buffy your parents are paying William good money to teach you and I don't think you want them wasting it." Giles said as he walked over to the door where Buffy was. "And William, you knew the possibilities of someone from school finding the add and if I may remind you, you are the one who accepted, so deal with it."

"Now, Buffy, please come in and William will do his best to help you in the areas you are in need of improving." Giles said as he practically pulled Buffy into the room and left quickly, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Not sure if I can help you NOT be a bitch luv, but I'll give it my best shot." Spike said, a wide smirk planted on his face as Giles left the room. "So where you suggest we start?" he asked, clapping his hands together, "Maybe…..removing that pole that seems to be stuck up your arse would help?"

"Look, blondie, I don't like being here anymore than I like the thoughts of you helping me, and believe me, this WILL be the last time I'm here, so how about just keeping your mouth shut until my parents come back and we'll chalk this up to being nothing but a terrible nightmare that will probably leave me scared for life."

"Suit yourself." Spike said rolling his eyes at her before turning around in his chair, blocking her from his range of vision.

Buffy watched him, her head shaking before she dropped her book bag on the bed and looked around. She was actually shocked by the state his room was in. Everything was neat and tidy. The walls were lined with shelves, books stacked neatly on them with more than a few having the bindings crackled from many readings.

The room was average size, almost the same size as her own, with tan walls and a creamy colored carpet. Dark green curtains covered the window and the comforter on the bed was in the same dark hunter green as the curtains.

She stared at the back of Spike's head as he read a book, wondering what twilight zone she had actually been dropped into. Spike's crypt was…well, a dark musty tomb, but even with little or no furnishings, Spike never really made an attempt to make it homey, so this was…just weird.

Sighing lightly, Buffy walked over to the book shelf, glancing at the titles that lined the shelves. *All Poetry* she said to herself, the books bringing back the memory of finding the book he had dropped in class the week before.

"So, what's with all the poetry books?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence in the room and hoping to gain insight to who 'this' Spike was and why everything he did was such a contradiction to what she knew him to be.

"Why not." Spike said without turning around.

"I don't know, you just don't seem like the poetry reading kinda guy." She said smiling slightly.

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh really?" Buffy asked, turning towards him. "Like what?"

Spike could feel her eyes on him and as much as he wanted to turn and look at her, he was having trouble remembering why he disliked her so much when she was so close.

"Like, the fact I don't like people nosing through my things." He said, turning his head slightly and glancing at her. 

Buffy gave a slight roll of her eyes as Spike turned back to his book. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before moving over towards the long dresser that sat along the opposite wall from the bed.

The mirror behind it was lined with pictures of Spike and what she assumed were his friends from England. She found herself smiling in spite of herself at how happy he looked.

Spike was watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye. Her being in his room was something he didn't ever think would happen, let along watching her look through his things.

The fact that she was there was more disturbing than he wanted to admit, and it wasn't for the reasons he wanted to believe because deep down, he knew a small part of him liked her, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Buffy cleared her throat, trying to get his attention as Spike stared at the wall in front of his desk. She could tell he was deep in thought and she smiled a little, seeing the same 'trance like' concentration on his face as she had witnessed 'her Spike' doing from time to time. "Earth to Spike." She sang, grinning when she saw his eyes begin to focus before he turned his head to look at her.

"Who's this?" Buffy asked, holding a picture in a pretty silver frame. It was a woman in her thirties and the resemblance to Spike was almost dead on and she knew it had to be a relative.

"My mum." Spike said softly, glancing at the picture Buffy was holding before turning away from her.

"Oh." Buffy said, smiling as she looked back down at the picture. "She's pretty, where is she?"

Buffy waited before looking up from the picture to see Spike once again lost in thought. She could tell by the look on his face that his Mother wasn't there anymore; the pain she saw on his face was familiar. Even though her Mother was 'here', she knew the look of lose on his face; she had once seen it staring back at her in the mirror after her Mother's death.

Sitting the picture back down on the dresser, Buffy quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, sighing lightly as she did. She glanced down at her watch, groaning quietly to herself when she realized she still had close to two hours before her parents would be back.

Unzipping her book bag, Buffy pulled out her books. No sense letting her participation grades fail just because she didn't understand, a wrong paper was better than turning in no paper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow and Xander sat quietly, watching the kids from school dance and enjoy themselves as they sat at their usual table at the Bronze. Buffy not being there had put a damper in the whole night and Willow briefly wonder what her and Xander ever found to talk about before Buffy moved to town.

"Hey, can I join you?"

Willow looked up, smiling big as Sandy stood by the table smiling down at them. "Sure, have a seat." She said happily; glad to have someone to talk to.

"Thanks." Sandy said smiling as she turned to look at the dark haired girl standing behind her. "This is my cousin, she just moved to town." Sandy said introducing the small girl that was with her as she also sat.

Xander smiled, looking up at the pretty girl who had sat down beside of him. His evening seemed to be looking up, not only did get the pleasure of spending the evening with his best friend, now he had two other ladies flanking him.

"Hey, I'm Xander." He said, his smooth attempt at introducing himself coming out a bit more breathy than he wanted as he grinned big as Sandy's cousin turned to look at him.

The wide grin on his face let her now 'exactly' what he was thinking. "Hey, I'm Thia, and totally not interested." She said smiling big.

Willow and Sandy both snickered as Xander's mouth slacked and dropped as he stared at the new comer.

Xander spared a look over at Willow who quickly wiped the smile off her face before she looked over to Sandy's cousin. "So, Thia…that's an interesting name." she said, trying to pull the focus off Xander and his poor attempt to hit on Sandy's cousin.

"It's just a nick name." Thia said smiling as she looked over at the red head. "I've been called that for so long it's almost strange to hear my real name."

"Which would be?" Xander asked, still smiling.

Thia looked back over at Xander, smiling sweetly at him before folding her arms on the table in front of her. "None of your business."

Xander's eyes went slightly wide as he smiled bigger. "Interesting name." he said chuckling, "I don't think I've ever meet another living person with the name 'None of your business."

"Yes you have." Willow cut in, "Remember the blond at the movies?" she asked, giggling harder as Xander turned to glare at her.

"O…kay." Xander said as the chuckles from the girls let him know he was in dangerous territory. "I think I'll just be, elsewhere." He said as he stood and walked away from the table.

All three girls laughed as they watched him walk away, before Willow shook her head. "You'll have to forgive him Thia, he's a dope."

"That's alright." Thia said grinning. "There's one in every crowd."

"Yeah, and Xander is so good at it, we haven't even bothered looking for another." Willow said, giggling before picking up her drink.

"So, is Buffy not here?" Sandy asked, finding it unusual to see Willow at the Bronze without Buffy.

"No, she had her first tutoring class today."

"Tutor?" Sandy asked, "Tonight?"

"Yeah, she's failing math and her parents hired a tutor to help her out two nights a week."

Sandy's laughter started out slow and light before a full out rolling laughter erupted. The other two girls watching with wide smiles as Sandy finally quieted and shook her head. 

"Oh man, what's the chances of that happening?" Sandy asked, looking over at Willow.

"Chances of what?" Willow asked, amused as Sandy started laughing again.

Sandy grinned big as she looked at Willow. "Spike had placed an add about tutoring at his Uncles persistence, and tonight was his first time meeting them, I'm just wondering…."

"Oh goddess!" Willow squealed. "You don't think?"

"Well Spike said it was two nights a week." Sandy said laughing, "And he knew it was a girl."

"Oh boy." Willow said, hoping with everything in her that Buffy wasn't sitting with Spike this very minute. She could barely even look at Spike without going mental on him, how would she possible handle being shut up in a room 'alone' with him?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy groaned loudly, her head falling down into her book. She wasn't sure what was worse, the silence in the room or the unbearable pain of trying to figure out what she was doing.

Spike turned his head, looking behind him at Buffy. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of her spread out across his bed. Her head was buried in her open text book, her hair fanned out around her causing the golden highlights to shine in contrast to the dark green of his comforter. 

He stifled a groan as images sprang to his head, images that would normally haunt him if he hadn't already had them about her, as he watched her lay across his bed.

He couldn't understand how he could hate her so immensely one minute and fantasize about her the next. She was the biggest bitch he had ever met, but just one look into her large green eyes, had him forgetting about her quick tongue and wondering how she would feel wrapped in his arms.

Buffy opened her eyes, her head turning to the side as she looked up. Her hair was over her face and she could see Spike looking at her through her hair. She didn't move, just laid there watching him. He had a dazed look on his face and she saw the familiar way he was staring at her. She had seen it before, just from the undead version. 

A soft knock on the door brought them both out of their musings as Giles opened the door. "How are things going?" he asked as he walked in, carrying a tray of sodas and sandwiches.

"Um, good." Buffy lied, glancing over at Spike as she sat up and straightened her hair.

"Wonderful." Giles said, laying the tray down on the dresser. "I thought you might be in need of a break." He added smiling as he looked at them.

Buffy smiled, sparing a glance at Spike who had found the floor surprisingly interesting all of a sudden. "Thanks Giles." Buffy said standing up and walking towards him.

Giles raised an eyebrow at her, smiling at the small nickname before looking over at Spike. "Very well then, I'll just leave you to your studies." He said before once again leaving the room.

Buffy walked over to the dresser, plucking a soda from the tray before opening it. She took a small sip from it, looking at Spike over the top of the can. Sighing lightly as she looked at him, she walked back over to the bed, staring at the open math book and the still blank page she had been working on for almost forty-five minutes.

"So." She said quietly, glancing at Spike but quickly looking away when he looked over at her. "You going to help me with this math or not?" she asked softly, her eyes staring a hole into her math book.

"Thought you didn't want my help." Spike asked her quietly.

"Yeah well, I want to fail math even less than I want your help." She said, sparing a glance at him. "And, if I don't pass, I have to quit the Cheerleading team and I can't go to the Winter Formal so, I'm figuring a little torture now will enhance my social life latter." She finished, smiling slightly.

Spike smiled back at her before standing and grabbing the other soda off of the tray. "Well, nothing would thrill me more than torturing you princess." He said, his smile fading as another image of the kind of torture he would prefer to use on her popped into his head.

Buffy stared at him, the same thoughts swirling around her head at his words as she saw his normally bright blues eyes darken as he looked at her. She cursed herself as she felt her face start to flame up, the same thoughts popping into her own mind, only this time; they weren't causing her stomach to churn at the possibilities as they always did before.

Smiling briefly and looking away she grabbed her math book and busied herself with finding her notebook and pencil, giving the almost insane thoughts time to recede before she glanced back up at him.

Spike smiled slowly, bringing the can to his lips as he saw the pink flush rise on her face. He held back the biting comment ready to fly from his mouth as he saw her trying her best to not look at him before he walked over to the bed, pushing her book bag across the bed and grabbing the book from her hands.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, looking down at the page she had the book opened to.

"All of it." Buffy said, looking at him as he turned his head to look at her, a tiny smile splitting her lips.

"Well, that's a start." Spike said, smiling back at her before sitting his soda on the floor, "What's say we get tonight's assignment finished and then we'll start from the beginning?"

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy said grinning. "Any chance I can just get you to do it for me?"

Spike chuckled as he looked up at her. "Not on your life ducks."

"Well can't blame a girl for trying." Buffy said, giggling in spite of herself at the wide smile that curved across Spike's face.

"No, guess not." He said smiling back at her. "You write, I'll talk."

TBC……………………..

A/N….Wow, they actually managed to talk to each other 'without' screaming….but we all know how long that will last…now don't we? *g* Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them and I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I'm in the middle of the insanely stupid idea of trying to write 3 stories at the same time!! But, I did manage to get my hands on a laptop, so hopefully I can get some work done on the chapters at work now…so keep your fingers crossed!.............Zarrah :0)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy was staring up at the ceiling, Spike's voice barely even registering to her as her interest in learning Algebra all over again was less than exciting. She had lain back across his bed, her feet dangling over the edge as he tried to 'teach' her without much luck.

"Do you understand that part?" Spike asked, flipping the page before turning his head to look over at her.

"You can almost make out pictures if you look hard enough." Buffy said absently as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What?" Spike asked, glancing up at the ceiling where she was looking.

"The patterns in the ceiling." Buffy said, pointing up. "It's like watching the clouds, stare long enough and you can actual see things."

Spike glanced at the ceiling again before looking back over at Buffy. They had had a peaceful last hour, much to the fact that she was barely even listening to him, but not screaming at one another was actually kinda nice.

"Buffy, I don't think your Mum and Dad are paying me just so you can see Elvis in my ceiling tiles." Spike said, smiling slightly as he looked at her.

"Elvis!" Buffy said excitedly, glancing over at him. "I haven't seen Elvis."

Spike chuckled before closing the math book on his lap and sitting it on the floor next to her book bag. "Well, he was down at the Jody Burger last week, but I don't ever recall seeing him on my ceiling."

"Eww, you don't actually eat in there, do you?" Buffy asked, turning her head back to look at Spike. "That place is just…ewww."

"Hey, they have the best burgers in town." Spike said smiling. "Ever had one?"

"Uh, no." Buffy said scrunching up her nose. "That place reeks from the outside, hate to see what the inside looks like."

"Well, might not look like much, but there's no better food in town."

"I doubt that." Buffy said as a soft knock was heard before the door slowly opened. Sitting up she smiled as Giles poked his head in, smiling at them before opening the door wider.

"Buffy, your parents are here." Giles said, his smile widening as he looked at her.

"Thanks." Buffy said smiling back at him before bending over at grabbing her book bag. "Tell them I'll be right out."

"Sure thing." Giles said before turning and walking back down the hall.

Buffy shoved all her books back into her book bag, quickly zipping it before standing up. "Well, I guess Hell's High school is now dismissed." She said as she picked up her empty soda can and walked over to the dresser and placed it on the tray.

"Hell's High school?" Spike asked, leaning his head over to the side as he looked at her. "Wasn't that bad now was it?"

Buffy let out a small laugh as she turned back to look at him. "Uh, being locked up in a room alone with you for over two hours, what would you call it?" She asked, her smile fading slightly as she saw a flash of hurt register on his face before the sneering smirk he was so good at crossed it.

"I was thinking more like purgatory." Spike snapped before he stood quickly as grabbed her book bag. "So if you don't mind, I'm rather anxious for you to leave." He told her as he shoved her book bag at her. "Pretending to be nice to you is starting to wear on my nerves."

"Oh, like it was a picnic for me!" Buffy said loudly, catching her book bag as he roughly shoved it at her. "Just the sound of your voice is more annoying than the sight of you."

Spike gritted his teeth, his fist clenching at his side as he stared at her when she straightened her shoulders and glared hard at him. He should have known it would take more than a couple of hours to rid her of her bitchy attitude towards him, something he still couldn't figure out.

~*~*~*~

Giles smiled, shifting on his feet as he looked at Joyce and Hank, the yelling he had heard earlier from Spike's room once again starting. Removing his glasses, he cleaned them absently, clearing his throat as he replaced them. "So, did you enjoy your evening?" he asked, trying to get everyone's attention off the bickering coming from the other end of the small apartment.

"Yes, it was fine." Joyce said, her eyes widening as she heard a door slam and the muffled voice of Spike still yelling as Buffy stomped down the hall doing the same.

"Hey mom, can we go now!" Buffy said as she stomped into the Living room.

"Is everything okay Buffy?" Joyce asked worriedly, glancing down the hall from where she could still hear Spike yelling.

"Just peachy." Buffy said sarcastically, giving her a wide fake smile as she turned and headed for the door. "See you Thursday Giles." She said, reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.

"Oh, certainly." Giles said, his eyes as wide as Joyce and Hank's were as Buffy left in a huff.

"Did something happen?" Joyce asked, turning to look back at Giles.

Giles smiled, sighing lightly before looking from Hank to Joyce. "Everything's fine." He answered. "They just have a little trouble…communicating from time to time."

"Obviously." Joyce commented as she turned to glance at her husband. "Ready?" she asked him, smiling as she looked back over at Giles.

"Yeah, let's get home, see what's got Buffy in such a foul mood." Hank said, smiling as he reached a hand out to Giles. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Giles." He said, knowing from Buffy's reaction, that they wouldn't be coming back.

"As it was meeting you, Mr. Summers." Giles said, returning the mans friendly smile and shaking his hand before giving Joyce a warm smile.

"Goodnight Mr. Giles." Joyce said as she turned, followed by Hank as they walked to the door and left.

Giles watched them walk to the car before shutting the door, another loud crash coming from Spike's room causing him to jump slightly as he turned back to the Living room. *And here I thought having a teenager in the house would be enlightening* he thought as he flipped off the light and headed to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was sprawled out across her bed, Mr. Gordo clutched tightly in her arms as she stare up at the ceiling. Her parents had questioned her all the way home about what her and Spike had been yelling about and the only thing she could come up with was that he just irritated her.

She didn't know 'why' she had gone off on him again and the fact that they had actually gotten alone for over an hour was more disturbing than their actual fights. She knew being pissed at him was completely unfair, seeing how he 'wasn't' the Spike she knew and the fact that he actually wasn't that bad to talk to was just another reason to be weirded out about it. 

The Spike she knew was a constant irritation to her, only because of the fact that he claimed to love her, even though she still doubted the possibility of it. But that didn't explain her irritation of 'this' Spike. Was it because she saw 'vampire Spike' everytime she looked at him or was it something completely different.

Sighing loudly, she turned her head, looking across her room. Her eyes fell to her desk, the large black book that lay on top of it catching her eye. Rolling over, she stood and walked to the desk, retrieving the book before lying back down across her bed.

Buffy opened the book, briefly glancing at Spike's name written on the inside cover before flipping through the pages. She still couldn't figure out 'what' he was doing with a Poetry book, let alone having dozens of them in his room.

All the poems in the book spoke of love or beauty and the thoughts of Spike reading them, let alone liking them puzzled her more as she scanned some of the text.

Flipping through the pages, her eyes were caught as she passed a page, the text highlighted in bright yellow. Turning back a few pages to see what he had marked, Buffy opened the book wide, reading over the poem that Spike had apparently liked.

_Rondel of Merciless Beauty_

_By: Geoffrey Chaucer_

_Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;_

_Their beauty shakes me who was once serene;_

_Straight through my heart the wound is quick and keen._

_Only your word will heal the injury_

_To my hurt heart, while yet the wound is clean-_

_Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;_

_Their beauty shakes me who was once serene._

_Upon my word, I tell you faithfully_

_Through life and after death you are my queen;_

_For with my death the whole truth will be seen._

_Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;_

_Their beauty shakes me who was once serene;_

_Straight through the heart the wound is quick and keen._

Buffy stared down at the page, rereading the passage again. She didn't really understand poetry nor did she even being to analyze it, but the words on the page had struck her hard. She closed the book, staring down at the plain black cover, the words replaying over in her head. She knew poetry was an expression of ones soul and that two people would get two completely different meanings from the same poem, but this one…..she knew, had the same meaning to her as it did Spike.

With another long sigh, Buffy closed her eyes as she laid her head down. Things were getting more confusing by the minute. If landing in some alternate dimension or heaven weren't confusing enough, the thoughts that Spike may 'actually' be more than…just a monster…had her wondering if she hadn't been to harsh on him, this worlds version as well as her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The halls were a flurry of students, laughing and joking as Buffy walked slowly towards her locker. She had had a dull, numb feeling hanging over her all day that only increased when she had walked into math class to find Spike not there.

She felt bad, and had felt bad since the night before, and the feeling was foreign to her, especially when Spike was the one causing it. She had never, not once felt anything when she had yelled or hit him in her own time, but now, she did and the feeling was more than disturbing.

Stopping at her locker, Buffy twisted the lock, hearing the click as the combination was being dialed before the lock slid open. Opening her locker, she placed her unneeded books in, pulling out the ones she needed before closing the door back.

"What's with the long face?"

Buffy jumped, startled as Angel stood behind the door as she closed it. She smiled at him, despite her blue mood, the sight of him always bringing a smile to her face.

"Hey." She said, her smile widening as his did.

"Hey yourself." Angel said, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "I missed you at lunch, where'd you go?"

Buffy smiled, leaning against her locker as she looked at him. "I wasn't in the mood for a crowd." 

"To bad." Angel told her, "I was really hoping to talk to you."

"Oh?" Buffy asked, her mood suddenly lifting. "About what?"

"Well, I wanted to know…if you wanted to go out with me." Angel asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Buffy said, returning the warm smile he gave her as she looked into his eyes. "When?"

"Well," Angel said, "I was kinda thinking anytime I wanted."

"Huh?" Buffy asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Angel grinned, looking across the hall as a group of girls giggled and passed them. "Well, I was thinking more of a steady date." He said, "You know, you, me…."

"Steady?" Buffy asked quietly, not sure if he was asking what she thought he was asking.

The smile that lit up his face let her know that he was.

"Yeah, steady." Angel said, chuckling lightly as Buffy's eyes widened.

"As in, boyfriend, girlfriend steady?"

Angel shook his head, grinning at her stunned face. "Yes, as in boyfriend, girlfriend." He said, glancing across the hall again when the whispers started.

Buffy watched as he held out his hand, removing his class ring. She almost laughed out loud as the 'high school girl' in her got butterflies at the prospects of having a boyfriend and wearing his class ring. It was funny to even image this as she still felt like a twenty one year old, not the sixteen year old she looked like.

The whispers in the hall intensified as Angel took hold of Buffy's hand, placing the ring on her palm before looking back up at her. "So, what's it going to be Buff, you wanna be my girl?"

Spike watched the scene from his spot at the end of the hall. The gossip mill had already filtered its way down the hall, almost replaying every word said as Angel asked Buffy to go steady. He clenched his jaw tightly as he saw Buffy smile brightly, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger.

As much as he repeatedly told himself he hated her, the sight before him only proved him wrong as anger and hurt washed through him. Sighing loudly, he leaned his head to the side, resting it on the row of lockers he was leaning on as he watched, his brain telling his legs to move, but they stood steadfast in their spot.

Pushing his hands deep into his pockets, Spike turned, his back flat against the lockers as he saw Angel reach his hand up and lay it on the side of Buffy face. Staring at the ceiling, he told himself to just walk away, that she didn't matter, but his head turned on its own will, glancing back down the hall.

Seeing Angel lean in, his face inching closer to Buffy's finally convinced his body to cooperate with his mind as Spike pushed off the lockers and turned, walking down the hall and away from the kiss he knew she was now getting.

With slumped shoulders and an aching pain in his chest, Spike walked slowly down the hall before quickening his pace. With his eyes straight ahead and never looking back, Spike was unable to see Buffy standing by her locker, watching his hasty retreat.

To Be Continued………

A/N….Okay…NO FLAMES!!! I PROMISE things are going to get better. We have to get from point A to point B before we can even LOOK for point C and I'm pretty sure the journey will be fun, I mean who said love was easy???

Thanks again for the reviews…you guys are just awesome!! I hope you're still enjoying the story, even though we have Angel in there now…but at least I didn't SHOW the kissage…that would have been just…ewww. (hahaha)

Zarrah


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy tried to listen to Angel as he talked, but seeing Spike walk away with his head down clouded Angel's words. She had seen that posture on Spike before, only in her own 'time' and knew he was hurt. She wasn't sure why she cared, but she did and the feeling was foreign to her. She had never cared what Spike thought or felt and the fact that she did now scared her.

"So, Bronze tonight?" Angel asked, smiling as Buffy finally looked back up at him.

"Yeah, sounds great." She said, forcing a smile onto her face. "You want me to meet you there?"

"How about I pick you up and take you out to dinner, then we'll hit the Bronze."

Buffy felt a flash of fear run through knowing her parents would see him and 'her' Mother had never liked Angel. Would this world's version be any different? "Okay, that sounds nice." She said, giving him a strained smile.

"Great, let's go. I'll drive you home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy waved to Angel as he drove away and looked over at the strange car in the driveway before turning and entering the house. She started for the stairs but her Father coming out of the Living Room and looking at her had her stopping in her tracks.

"Buffy, could you come in here please." Hank said before he turned and walked back into the Living Room.

Buffy sighed lightly before turning and following him. She smiled as she saw Giles sitting on the sofa beside her Mother before she took a seat in one of the arm chairs. "Hey Giles, what brings you by?" she asked, looking around to see if Spike were there also.

"Hello Buffy." Giles said with a bright smile. "I was hoping to talk to you about William and the er…problems you had yesterday."

"Oh. No problems." She lied, studying the floor briefly before looking back up.

"Honey, Mr. Giles said you were both yelling at one another when you first got there." Joyce started as she looked at Buffy. "Is there something going on between you two that we should know about?"

"No!" Buffy said loudly, "Nothing at all going on." Buffy said quickly. "He just…."

"Irritates you." Hank finished for her.

Buffy hung her head slightly and sighed heavily. "Yes. I don't know why, he just does."

Giles smiled, remembering the first time he had seen them together. "Yes, well William and Buffy have always had a …strained relationship."

"There is NO relationship." Buffy said with wide eyes. "There's nothing."

"Well, then why can you two not get along?" Hank asked as he took a seat beside of Buffy. "You do know that he is your only way to the Winter Formal, right?"

"I know." Buffy said, whining a little. "He's just so….I don't know, he just…."

"Okay, how about this Buffy, tell me what it IS about him that…irritates you so much?" Joyce asked, hoping to get to the bottom of the problem. "There has to be a specific reason."

Buffy looked up at her Mother before leaning back in her chair. How could she possibly tell them 'why' he irritated her so much when in actuality, it was the 'Spike' from her world that was the whole problem. This Spike really hadn't done anything to her. "I don't know." She finally said quietly when she realized they were all waiting for an answer.

Joyce studied her for a few seconds before a wide smile graced her face. "Thank you Buffy, you can go on up to your room."

"I can?"

"She can?" Hank asked shocked.

"We'll talk about it later honey." Joyce told Hank as Buffy stood up slowly and turned towards the stairs.

"Um, is it okay if I go out tonight?"

"As long as all of your homework is finished."

"It will be." Buffy said as she turned and quickly ran up the steps. *Weird* she thought as she shut herself up in her room.

"Okay Joyce, why did you let her get off the hook so easily?" Hank asked, still unsure of what happened.

Joyce smiled before a light laughter escaped her. "Hank, do you remember when you and I first started dating?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he answered her smiling.

"Do you remember the time right 'before' we started dating?"

Hank looked at his wife before a wide smile curved his lips. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair before looking over at Giles. "Mr. Giles, I don't think the problems between William and Buffy are as serious as we thought." He said chuckling slightly.

"Oh, how so?" Giles asked confused.

"Well, Joyce absolutely hated me before we started dating." Hank said laughing. "There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't get into a verbal sparring match."

Giles looked over at Joyce before a smile also spread across his own face. "Well, I wondered about the same thing." He told them. "William has been constantly babbling about her since they first met."

"Oh, so he does like her then?" Joyce asked him.

"Well, not from what he tells me, but the tension between them could very well be just a way around their feelings."

"Well, I guess as long as they don't resort to physical violence, they'll be able to work around it." Joyce said as she stood up, "We did. Tell William Buffy will be there tomorrow as planned."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked into the Bronze with Angel right by her side. She was just now beginning to get over her anger at her parents for grilling him when he had picked her up. To say that her Mother didn't like him was an understatement, and from her Father's reaction, she was sure Angel would NEVER pick her up at home again.

Glancing around, she spotted the gang at their usual table and smiled as Willow was frantically waving them over. "Hey, the gangs all here." She said as she pointed over at them.

Angel looked over to where she was looking before grabbing her hand. "I kinda wanted you all to myself." He told her as he turned them and headed in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was just rude." Xander said as they all watched Buffy and Angel walk towards the dance floor and take a seat off to the corner.

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't even come and say hey." Willow said pouting.

"See, I told you that guy was no good." Jesse said as he stared at them. "He gets a class ring on her finger and he owns her."

"Who owns what?" Spike asked as he sat everyone's drink down with Sandy's help before they both took their seats.

"Angel and Buffy." Xander said, motioning towards their table.

Spike looked up and in the direction Xander pointed to and he felt his blood run cold. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see them again today, but Sandy's insistence that he come Bronzing with them had him going to the one place he knew he might.

~*~

"So, any idea what color dress you'll be wearing to the dance?" Angel asked as he and Buffy settled into their seats. "I need to know how to dress." He told her with a smile.

Buffy smiled back at him, the thoughts of going to the dance with him thrilling her. "Well, I have to see if I can even go first."

"What do you mean? Your parents aren't letting you go?"

"Well, I can, but I have to pass my math class first."

"I didn't know you were having trouble."

"Yeah, but they hired a tutor for me." She said, rolling her eyes as said tutor flashed through her mind.

Angel chuckled at her expression before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on her check. "So, I take it you don't like the tutor?"

"Not in the least." She half lied.

"Who is it, some old retired school teacher?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"No, it's Spike."

"Spike? That bleached blonde wanna be that goes to our school?"

"Yep, that's the one." She told him, looking up at him when he didn't say anything. The look on his face took her completely off guard. "What?"

"You're mine." He said angrily, his eyes full of hate.

"O, kay." She said shocked at his sudden possessiveness. "No one's debating that."

Angel stared at her for a few seconds before he smiled. Buffy just stared back like he had sprouted another head before he stood up and grabbed her hand. 

"Let's dance." He said as he pulled her up from her chair and headed for the dance floor.

~*~

"Did you just see that?" Jesse asked Xander quietly.

"What, the hateful look Angel just shot her?"

"Yep, that would be the one."

"Yeah, I saw it." Xander answered him, "Man that guy is a first class loser."

"You don't think he'd…."

"He better remember the last time and rethink before he does something that stupid again."

"Well, he is a jock, they don't really think now do they?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Willow asked as she looked over at Xander and Jesse as they whispered back and forth.

"Nothing Wills, just guy talk." Xander said smiling. "We're entitled you know."

~*~

"You're being awfully quiet." Sandy said as she nudged Spike with her elbow. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Spike looked over at her, the wide smile on her face causing one of his own to grow. "Wanna dance?" he asked her, standing and reaching for her hand before she even had time to answer.

Sandy bit back her laughter as Spike practically drug her to the dance floor. Spike may think he has the rest of them fooled with his hate Buffy campaign, but she knew better. She knew he liked Buffy and she also knew how to make Buffy notice him.

Spike got as close to Buffy and Angel as he could without being completely obvious. Luckily a slow song was playing and the music was mellow enough that he could make out bits and pieces of their conversation.

Spike." Sandy said, smiling at his obvious staring at the couple dancing near by. "Spike" she said again before reaching up and turning his head towards her.

"What?"

"Why haven't you told her you like her?"

Spike snorted out a laugh, but the sound died before it was convincing. Sandy's laughter let him know she wasn't buying it before he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"If you like her, why haven't you told her?" she asked him. "You're only making yourself miserable by spying on her like this."

"Because she hates me for one, which I still can't figure out why."

"Yeah, well all the yelling she does doesn't mean anything."

"Really, because it looks pretty convincing from where I'm standing." Spike said, glancing back over at Buffy.

"And I suppose the yelling you do just proves your hatred?"

Spike turned his head back to Sandy, tilting it to the side a little. "Alright pet, what are you getting at?"

"I think there is more to her anger than meets the eye and I'll prove it to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Sandy grinned big before glancing over at Buffy. "Do you trust me?" she asked, smiling big as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Completely?"

"Depends." He said grinning.

"You're not going to get hurt, I promise."

"Okay."

"Well, if you do exactly as I say, I promise you by Winter Formal, Buffy will be eating out of your hand."

Spike stood stock still, a little smile curving his lips as Sandy grinned up at him. He didn't know what she was getting at, but from the look on her face, it had to be good. "Okay luv, what ya got in mind?"

"Come on, I'll explain it to you." Sandy said smiling as she grabbed his hand and lead him off to the back of the club.

To Be Continued………..

A/N…..Now what is up with Angel and his macho routine? And what does Sandy have up her sleeve? Will she be able to help Spike and Buffy make a connection? Stayed tuned to find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy smiled as she waved bye to Angel as she stood by the curb. One advantage to having a 'boyfriend'; was the free rides to school and back. Turning, she headed up the walkway towards the house with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I'm home." Buffy called as she entered the house, hanging her jacket up before walking down the hall. She looked around the Kitchen before heading back through the Dinning Room.

"Mom?" she called again and smiled as she saw her Mother coming down the stairs putting her earrings on.

"Wow, look at you." Buffy said smiling big. "Gotta date?"

"Actually I do." Joyce said smiling. "You're Father is taking me out for Dinner."

"On a Thursday? What's the big occasion?"

"Nothing special."

"Taking my favorite Lady out is always special." Hank said as he walked down the steps smiling.

"This is going to get mushy, isn't it?" Buffy said, faking a grossed out face before smiling.

"Maybe." Hank answered her as he leaned in, kissing Joyce on the cheek.

"Oh, brother." Buffy groaned with a grin as Dawn came bouncing down the steps.

"Janice is here." Dawn said as she headed for the door.

"We'll, pick you up as soon as we can." Joyce said walking over and kissing Dawn before she opened the door and waved to Janice's mother.

"Okay, you guys have fun." Dawn said before walking out the door.

"Oh, does this mean I get to camp out with Willow while you go on the big date?" Buffy asked smiling big.

"No, this means you get extra tutoring time."

"WHAT!"

Joyce barely held her laughter in as Hank helped her slip her jacket on. "We're taking you over to Mr. Giles' while we're gone."

"But…but, I haven't even eaten yet."

"We've already arranged Dinner for you Buffy. Mr. Giles is taking care of everything."

Buffy felt all the air leave her lungs before her shoulders slumped. She knew saying anything would be useless so she settled for pouting instead.

"Grab your books." Hank said as he opened the door and waited for Joyce and Buffy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy had grumbled all the way over to Giles' place, complaining that her tutoring session were only suppose to last two hours, now she was going to have to spend the entire evening with the one person she barely tolerated for half an hour.

Walking with heavy steps towards the door, she turned and waved to her parents before turning back around and knocking softly on the door.

"Well, looks like no one's home." Buffy said to herself after knocking only once before she turned and briefly wondered how grounded she would get if she just left. The thought had no sooner settled into her brain good before the door opened with a slight creak.

"Ah, Miss Summers, do come in." Giles said smiling as he stepped to the side and waited for Buffy.

Buffy plastered on a smile and turned back around and entered the house. Sighing heavily she looked around, already feeling frustrated as she looked around for Spike.

"William is in his room, just go on back." Giles said as he grabbed a stack of papers and his jacket.

"Where are you going?" 

"Ah, well, I have a…a faculty meeting this evening."

Buffy blinked a few times before she realized her mouth was gaping open and snapped it shut. "So, you're leaving me here…along…with Mr. Obnoxious?"

Giles chuckled slightly as he slipped his jacket on before placing the stack of papers in his hands down into a brief case. "Er, that would be correct."

Buffy sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she shifted her weight to one leg. "And what about dinner? Mom said it was taking care of."

"Oh, it is. William said he knew a place where you could get your work done and eat."

"I'm not going out with him!" Buffy said loudly.

Giles sighed lightly before shaking his head. "Miss Summers, I do understand your predicament, but I assure you, William is a good boy if you'd just give him the benefit of the doubt long enough to see it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow as she looked at Giles. Was he defending Spike? The concept alone was almost laughable, but in this world, Spike was his nephew, not the bane of his existence like he was in her world.

Giles turned to the door, barely containing his smile as he saw Buffy trying to work through her 'irritation', as she liked to call, it before reaching for the door. "Well have a good evening and please try to not kill one another." He said before smiling at her and leaving.

Buffy stood there for several minutes before finally turning towards the hall. Walking slowly, trying to put off what she knew was going be the worst night of her life, she made her way to Spike's room. She could hear him talking as she approached and wondered who was there as she finally made it to his door and stopped, finding him on the phone.

Her eyes widened as she looked in. He was standing by his dresser, laughing at whoever was on the other end of the phone. He had his back to her and she had to tell herself to stop gawking at his stood there in nothing but his jeans.

She couldn't help herself from staring as he reached out, pulling a t-shirt from the dresser, the muscles in his back moving with him. Her eyes roamed over the hardened muscles, watching them flex with his every movement before he turned. She was shocked to see the sight of hard, toned muscles gracing his abdomen, the well defined six pack moving slightly as he leaned back against the dresser, the t-shirt hanging limply in his free hand.

Buffy let her eyes roam up the rippled planes of his stomach, his pale skin almost shining in the overhead light as her eyes continued there path up his chest to finally land on his face. She instantly wanted to hide as he stood there staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"She's here luv, I better let you go." Spike said as he watched Buffy turn three shades of red before she walked into the room and sat down heavily on his bed. He held back a chuckle as he watched her, knowing she had been checking him out before Sandy's voice yelled at him through the receiver. "Yeah, will do." He said, turning slightly before glancing at the clock. "You to pet, talk to ya later." He told her before hanging the phone up and turning back to Buffy.

Spike wanted to say something so bad; he had to physically bit his tongue to keep from doing so. Sandy had drilled it into his head, NOT to antagonize Buffy, no matter how much he wanted to, but the look on her face when he had turned around and saw her looking at him made it hard.

Grinning big, he shook his head before grabbing the shirt in his hand and slipping it on over his head. "So, what will it be ducks?" he asked grabbing his socks before sitting down at his desk chair and putting them on.

"What will what be?" Buffy asked, still not able to turn and look at him.

Spike swallowed another chuckle as her voice came out slightly hoarse before he grabbed his boots. "Dinner, any preference?"

"Oh." Buffy said, finally getting her brain to function on all sides before she glanced over at him. _*Big mistake Buff, don't look at him*_ she screamed in her head as the images of his half naked form flashed back through her mind. "Doesn't matter, whatever." She finally managed to get out.

"Alright then." Spike said as he stood up and grabbed his money off the dresser and slipped it in his pocket. "Grab your books; we'll study while we eat."

Buffy shook her head as she stood, slinging her back pack over her shoulder as she turned and glanced at him again as he stood by the desk. Her brow furrowed as she saw a large picture of Sandy sitting on his desk. She hadn't noticed it the other day when she had been there and briefly wondered why he had it. Wasn't like having pictures of your friends was unusual, he had plenty on his mirror, but seeing one framed was odd.

Spike turned, walking to his door before looking back over at her. "You coming?" he asked as she stood there staring at his desk. He looked over at it, Sandy's picture sitting there putting a smile on his face before he looked back at her.

'Yeah, let's go get this over with." Buffy said as she walked to the door, rolling her eyes at him as she pushed past him and started down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stood frozen in her spot staring at the rusty tin roofed building. The wood planks that covered the exterior of the building were rotten in places with chipped red paint barely visible as her stomach turned. "You have SO got to be kidding me!" she said loudly as she looked on with disgust at the building.

"No, I told you this was the best place in town to eat." Spike told her as he walked up to the door and waited for her.

"I am NOT going in there." Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced over at him. "This place looks like a rat hole."

Spike chuckled at her before shaking his head. "It's not a rat hole." He told her as he grabbed the old screen door and opened it. "Come on, I promise you'll love it."

"I doubt that." Buffy said giving the building another look.

"Come on Buffy, give it a try." Spike said, still waiting for her to make a move.

Buffy took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly as she looked at him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes again to reassure her distaste in his choice of places to eat, before she slowly walked towards the door. "If I get food poisoning in this dump, I'm going to kill you."

Spike smiled as he held the door open for her as she stepped inside. "Only fair." He said as he followed her in. "But, you're going to love this place."

Buffy walked in, surprised to see that the inside looked a little better than the outside did. A row of booths lined the left hand side of the wall with the counter on her right. There were stools lining the counter with the menu board hanging overhead. There were a few tables scattered along the center of the floor with several video games along the back wall directly in front of her.

The whole place had a fifty's diner type feeling to it and she wondered why they didn't spend more money to fix it up more.

"This way." Spike said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the far side of the room towards the booth in the corner.

Buffy walked with him, trying not to stare at the few patrons that were there as she passed them. Most of them were men, but no one was really paying any attention to them as they stopped by the last booth.

Spike finally walked in front of her, sitting down at the large round booth. Buffy sat on the opposite side of him with her back to the door. "This place reeks." She said hatefully, glaring at him as she put her back pack down on the seat beside of her.

"No it doesn't." Spike said, smiling at her obvious dislike for the place. "It's a lot cleaner than it looks."

"Oh and you would know this how exactly?"

"Spike, good to see you." A tall man said as he rounded the corner of the counter and walked over towards them.

Spike looked up, smiling as the man approached them. "Hey Jody, how ya been?"

"Can't complain." He answered him smiling before looking over at Buffy. "And who have you brought with you?"

Spike smiled before looking over at Buffy. "This is Buffy Summers, Buffy, this is Jody."

"Hi." Buffy said smiling as she looked up at the man.

"Well hello Miss Summers and welcome to the Jody Burger." He said laying two menus down on the table. "You kids take your time and let me know when you're ready to order." He said smiling before he turned and headed back for the counter.

Spike picked up a menu, sliding the other one across the table to Buffy before reading over the familiar menu. "Just get what you want luv, I'm buying."

"Oh, you can bet your sweet ass you are." Buffy said as she snatched up a menu. "No way am I paying in a dive like this."

Spike chuckled at her before glancing up at her over the top of his menu. He could tell she wasn't nearly as irritated as she tried to let him believe. "So, you think I have a sweet ass then?" he asked, laying his menu down and giving her as huge smile.

Buffy laughed as she continued to look at the menu. "You wish!" she said, rolling her eyes as she glanced up at him. _*Haven't seen your ass yet*_ she thought, smiling to herself. "I've seen way better looking than you."

"Really, who?"

"Angel." She said hiding her face behind the menu.

"Please, that wanker is all hair gel and hormones." Spike said distastefully.

"And happens to be my boyfriend, so watch what you say." Buffy said lowering her menu slightly and looking at him before bringing it back up.

Spike glanced down at her hand, seeing the large class ring on her index finger before he gritted his teeth together. Sandy's words played back through his head and he bit back the rush of thoughts on the poof he had stored up and sighed lightly before leaning back in his seat.

Buffy waited for the insults to start flying and glanced up over her menu when they didn't. Spike was staring at the counter, taping his fingers on the table and she wondered why he had let the subject of Angel drop. It was no secret that he, Xander or Jesse liked him and the thoughts of Spike not taking a jab at him confused her.

"You ready to order sweetie?" 

Buffy looked up as a blonde waitress walked over to the table. Her hair was pulled up high on her head and she didn't look much older than them. She looked over at Spike as the waitress smiled at him before she looked back up at her. "Yes, we're ready." Buffy said, the looks passing between Spike and the waitress causing her eyes to roll, yet again.

"Well, what'll it be." She said, tearing her eyes away from Spike and looking over at Buffy.

"I'll have the Chili Cheese Fries and a Peanut Butter milk shake."

Buffy watched as she wrote down her order, all the while stealing small glances at Spike. Glancing back over at Spike she wanted to reach across and smack that irritating smirk off his face as he stared up at the waitress.

"And what about you." The waitress asked, looking at Spike.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before." Spike said, sitting up straight in his seat as he looked at her.

"I just started last week." She told him, bringing her arms down to her side. "Jody says you're pretty regular in here."

"Yeah, at least twice a week, more when my Uncle burns our supper."

Buffy glanced up at the waitress again when she giggled and she leaned her arms on the table as she looked at her name tag. "Are you going to take his order…Jenn, or just flirt his way to a full stomach?"

Spike and Jenn both looked over at Buffy and Spike leaned his head to the side as Buffy glared at the new waitress. He smiled slightly, seeing what he thought was jealousy flashing in her eyes, but dismissing it before he looked back up at the waitress.

"I'll just have the special pet." He told her smiling, "And a coke."

Jenn wrote his order down, smiling as she finished. "Okay, it'll be out shortly." She said, reaching down and taking the menus. 

Buffy sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest as Spike and Jenn both exchanged a smile to the other before she turned and walked away. She watched as Spike tilted his head to the side, watching her walk away before her eyes involuntarily rolled again. _*Geez Buff, get a grip* _she told herself as she watched him. Reaching over and unzipping her book bag, she grabbed her math book and slammed it down on the table, breaking Spike concentrated trance on Jenn's backside before he looked over at her.

"We came to study math, not the effects of polyester on the local bimbos." She said glaring at him.

Spike held his laughter in check as he reached out and picked up the book. _*I think __Sandy__'s plan might not be so far fetched after all* _Spike thought, glancing up at Buffy as she stared daggers over at the counter, or more importantly at Jenn. Hiding a smile behind the book, Spike straightened in his seat before laying it down and looking up. 

"Well ducks, grab your pen and let's get to work."

To Be Continued…………….

A/N……Ohhh that little green monster has reared its ugly little head. *g* Will our favorite couple make a connection in the Jody Burger or will the presence of another muck up the whole thing? Stayed tuned to find out.

Kudos to you for the reviews!!! You guys cannot believe what they do to my writing desire. I thank you again and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Now, for those of you who have been waiting for the smoochies, PATIENCE people. All good things come to those who wait and beside, WHY rush it, getting there is half the fun!!

~*~Zarrah~*~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

"Well, it's been exactly one hour since we left, do you think they're still in one piece?" Joyce asked smiling at her dinner companions.

"Oh, I'd say it's been an interesting evening." Giles commented as he cut into his steak. "She seemed very….upset at the prospects of being left alone with him."

"I still feel a little bad about setting them up like this." Hank said, eyeing his wife and Giles as the three enjoyed their meal. "Buffy can be pretty brutal when she wants to be."

"Well, I'm sure they'll work things out, we did."

Hank looked over at his wife, chuckling as he shook his head. "Yes, well that was after I nearly throttled you for being such a pain."

"But everything worked out for us."

"Yes it did."

"Well I don't think William will just take her mistreatment." Giles informed them. "He's pretty adapt to giving as much as he receives."

"Yes, and there lies the problem." Hank said, "Buffy will go the extra mile to get in the last word, no matter what!"

Joyce's light laughter caused both men to look over at her and smile as her face reddened. "Can you only image what's going on? I mean; wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall and be there for the fireworks?"

All three shared a small laugh, imagining the disastrous evening that they had willingly set up to get Buffy and William to see that there was more to their fighting than a mutual 'hatred' towards the other. One way or another, they were determined to see that those two worked through their difference, even if it killed them.

_______________________________________

"You are completely daft!" Spike said loudly.

"No I'm not!" Buffy yelled back, "And what exactly does that mean anyway?"

Spike laughed, shaking his head before flopping back in his seat. Did she not even 'think' before she opened her mouth?

Buffy just sat there watching him. The smile that graced her face as she watched him was being fought with everything in her, but the longer she sat there, the less it seemed to matter. 

"Here you go." Jenn said as she placed their food down on the table. "If I can get you anything, just give me a yell." She said, sparing a glance at Spike before turning and walking away.

Buffy glared at their waitress again before turning back to her food. Grabbing her fork, she jabbed it into the mounds of cheese and chili before spearing a soaked fry.

"How can you possible eat that crap?" Spike asked as he watched her take a mouthful, smiling as she chewed.

"It's good." Buffy mumbled.

Spike smiled as he watched her before taking his burger and giving it proper attention. He couldn't believe how well things were going. If he had known getting her alone would be the easiest way to get her to chill with the bitchy attitude, he would have done it long before now.

"So, how do you think you did on that test today?" Spike asked, trying to keep her as relaxed as he could with a little conversation.

"Okay I think." Buffy answered, shrugging her shoulder. "It didn't seem so overwhelming as before. I mean, it was still hard, but at least I knew what it was asking me to do."

"Well that's something then."

"Yeah." Buffy said, glancing at up him and giving him a little smile. "So, why'd you get into this tutoring thing anyway?"

Spike smiled back at her as he picked up his drink, taking a sip before sitting it back down. "Well I want to buy a car and Uncle Rups said if I wanted it, I'd have to pay for it."

"What kinda of car?" Buffy asked, already knowing it was probably some sporty two seater all the guys in the world seemed to drive.

"Ah, a classic." Spike said smiling big. 

"A classic? As is old?"

"No." Spike said rolling his eyes. "Classic as in a real car. Completely restored to its original condition….well, almost."

"Oh, so no hot little red number to whiz around town in?" she asked laughing slightly. "And here I thought all you guys had this secret class at school on how to pick a car to impress the girls."

"Well a girl that would go out with a guy just for their car is a little to shallow for my taste."

"And what kind of girls do you like?" Buffy asked, not knowing why she even cared, but the longer she talked to him, the more she wanted to know.

Spike looked up at her, the urge to blurt out that 'she' was the kind of girl he wanted, right on the tip of his tongue and he had to forcefully hold back from spilling all to her. "Well, what most guys want I guess." He finally answered softly.

"And what's that?" Buffy asked staring at him.

"Someone who doesn't play games for one." Spike answered.

"What kind of games?"

"Well, last girlfriend I had, only hung around to get closer to my best friend." He told her quietly.

Buffy watched him as he played with his food, looking every bit as hurt as the Spike she knew looked after one of her verbal assaults on him, or worse, one of her beat downs. 

"Yeah, been there myself once." She said softly, remembering Parker and his one night stand set up.

Spike finally looked up at her, giving her a tight smile before reaching across the table and grabbing a cheese covered French fry from her plate.

"Hey!" Buffy said loudly, smiling and swatting his hand away. "Eat your own food."

"What?' Spike asked innocently. "I'm paying, so technically it's mine anyway." He told her as he grabbed another.

Buffy giggled, watching him lick cheese from his fingers before reaching out and grabbing his burger. She smiled triumphfully before taking a large bite out of it and laying it back on his plate as she smiled.

Spike grinned back at her, not believing this girl was the same one that had bit his head off every chance she got since he had known her. He chuckled lightly as she swallowed and reached across the table again, snatching up the burger and helping herself to it.

"This is really good." Buffy mumbled, taking another bite. "You really should have gotten one of your own." She said, no intentions on giving it back.

Spike laughed, still stealing the chili cheese fries from her plate as he watched her eat his Cheeseburger. He wasn't sure 'what' god had been looking down on him today, but he was glad they had.

________________________________________

Willow sat nervously, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the phone. Buffy always called after her tutoring session with Spike and the humor in the conversation alone was enough to make Willow anxious to hear from her friend.

She knew there was more to Buffy's 'hatred' towards Spike than she was letting on and she and Xander both thought it was only a matter of time before Buffy finally saw it. Just the way Buffy complained about Spike was humorous. There wasn't a doubt in Willow's mind that there was more going on than what Buffy let on. There was something in her eyes when she talked about him. It was like watching a small fire burn, only to get completely out of control the longer she talked.

Jumping as the ringing of the phone brought her from her thoughts, Willow smiled before snatching the phone up.

Hello!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Will." Buffy said, smiling as she lay on her bed.

"Well someone sounds like they're in a good mood." Willow said, almost hearing the smile that she knew was on Buffy's face from the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Any particular reason?"  She asked, hoping it was what she thought it was.

"No, nothing in particular." Buffy told her smiling.

"You are so completely lying." Willow said giggling. "I can hear it in your voice. Now spill."

"Nothing to spill really." Buffy told her. "I just had a somewhat nice evening with the most infuriating person on the planet is all."

"Oh really?" Willow asked, sitting up straight. "What happened?"

Buffy sighed lightly, closing her eyes as the night replayed for her. "Well, we talked."

"And?"

"And, he didn't get on my nerves for once."

"Oh come on Buffy, there has to be more than "you just talked'?" Willow said giggling. "Now come on and tell me everything."

Buffy laughed, hearing the slight whining in Willow's voice. "Okay, geez. Mom and Dad had a date so I had to spend the entire evening with him and Giles had some faculty meeting or something. Anyway….we went to that place down by the Highway, 'Jody Burger' or something another."

"Ewww…you actually ate in there?" Willow asked shocked and slightly grossed out.

Buffy laughed, hearing her friend's reaction, one she herself had had at the thoughts of it. "Yes, and believe it or not, it was actually very good."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, afraid not." Buffy told her. "But anyway, we did homework and talked and……"

"And what?" Willow almost screamed when Buffy got quiet.

"And, he walked me home."

Willow sat there, listening to Buffy talk. She knew there was more; she could hear it in her voice. She also knew by the tone of Buffy's voice that her feelings towards Spike were exactly as she had expected.

"So what happened when he walked you home?"

"Nothing, we just talked. OH! He did show me the car he wanted to buy." Buffy said, hysterical laughter erupting.

Willow sat and listened, her own laughter starting at the sound of Buffy's. "What's so funny?"

"The car!" Buffy laughed, trying to catch her breath. "He said it was a classic, I should have known!"

"What was it, a Pinto?"

"NO!" Buffy screeched. "A Desoto!"

Willow shook her head, not really seeing the humor in Spike's choice of transportation like Buffy did, and by the way Buffy was laughing, she knew she probably wouldn't ever find out.

________________________________________

"So, how'd it go!" Sandy squealed into the phone.

Spike flopped down on his bed, a huge smile on his face. "It was bloody fantastic!" he answered her. "She was completely…."

"Completely what?!" she asked excitedly.

"She was…nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah." He said laughing. "We went to the Jody Burger and she actually talked to me, without yelling I might add."

"YAY!" Sandy said, bouncing on her bed. "So what happened? What changed from yesterday to today?"

"No clue pet." Spike told her honestly, his smile still present. "She was just….well, she was her usual annoying self to begin with and before I knew it, she was eating my Cheesburger and laughing."

"Oh my Gawd! That's fantastic Spike!" Sandy laughed. "I mean, we barely even did anything and she's already coming around."

"Yeah well, I never really thought your crazy plan would work, but then the new waitress their proved your point."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just talking to the girl had Buffy glaring daggers at her."

"SEE!" Sandy yelled. "I told you she liked you."

Spike chuckled lightly, closing his eyes and remembering the way Buffy looked smiling…at him. The way her eyes shined and her cheeks took on a slight pink tint when she tried to catch her breath. "Yeah well, it was just one night. Could have been anything really."

"No, it definitely wasn't that. Trust me."

"We'll see I guess."

"Yeah well, you mark my work Spike, once that girl figures out what a great guy you are, she'll come around."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

________________________________________

Buffy pulled the covers up tightly around her shoulders. She had finally gotten Willow to hang up with the promise of 'full details' in the morning. She was still smiling as she remembered her evening. For the first time since she had landed in this strange place and saw Spike, she saw him as someone 'other than' the annoying vampire she knew. 

He was actually nice to talk to when she gave him half a chance. She wondered briefly if 'her' Spike would have been like that if she would have allowed him too. She never gave him a chance to say too much before she shut him up. She didn't want to know him. He was just a helping hand to her and the gang and a part of her felt guilty for taking advantage of his 'love' for her. She still wasn't sure if he were capably of real emotions and frankly, she never gave herself a chance to figure it out either.

Sighing lightly, Buffy snuggled into the covers, glancing around the room and smiling as her eyes caught sight of Spike's poetry book. Reaching out, she grabbed it and flipped over onto her back before opening it. She searched the pages, stopping on a page that he had dog eared and smiled as she read. 

Her smile grew as she read the passage. The words flowing through her mind and she could almost see Spike in them. Could she have been so wrong about him? Maybe it was time to find out who Spike 'really' was.

To Be Continued……………….

A/N………FINALLY!!! A new chapter! So So So sorry for the delay guys. Real life has had me busy, not to mention the other 3 stories I'm also trying to write, but NEVER fear, I WILL continue the story. I won't stop until it's finished.

Oh, and to the reviewer who asked about the Peanut Butter Milk Shake…hehehe, YES we DO have those here, or at least we do in North Carolina. Very delicious, especially when made with Crunchy Peanut Butter! Yummmmmy.

What's next you ask? Well, Buffy has a lot to think about now and how will her new thoughts of Spike interfere with Angel, or will they? And how will Angel react to Buffy's new 'friendship' to Spike and is there REALLY a friendship blooming or is it just wishful thinking? Stay tuned!!

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://darkprophecies.net/alwaysforever


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy walked the halls of Sunnydale High with a bounce in her step and a smile plastered on her face. She had said good morning to what seemed like fifty people already and she hadn't even made it down the first hall yet.

She sighed happily as smiling faces shined warm hellos her way and she 'knew', finally that she would be 'forever' happy here. She was just a normal girl, with normal abilities and the possibilities of finding love and living out her life in the way she had always dreamed of were within her grasp now.

She had thought a lot about her life and the things that had changed in it since she had taken the dive from Glory's tower and of all the places she could have ended up, this had to be the best of them all. Her friends and her family were here. They were all alive and safe and for the first time in longer than Buffy could remember, she was happy.

"Hey! You going to keep on walking or actually stop and talk to me?" Willow asked, laughing slightly at the wide smile on Buffy's face.

"Oh, hey Will." Buffy said, finally stopping as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Geez, where were you?" Willow asked smiling. "If I didn't know any better, you looked like you were a million miles away from here."

"I was actually." Buffy answered her quietly.

"Oh really? Wouldn't happen to have been there with a certain blond Englishman, now would we?" she asked laughing. "So spill, you said last night you'd tell all."

Buffy smiled, shaking her head before walking down the hall to her locker. She could still hear Willow's laughter and she giggled to herself as she opened her locker door and removed her books for her first class. Glancing at the mirror on the door, Buffy smiled as she saw Xander and Spike walking towards them, her smile widening as she saw Spike staring at her.

"Well good morning ladies." Xander said as they stopped behind Buffy as Willow walked over. "And how are you this fine beautiful morning?"

"Wow, did the whole world wake up in a good mood and forget to leave me the memo?" Willow asked as she smiled at Xander. "Or is Buffy's smile just contagious this morning?"

Buffy glanced up at her mirror but quickly ducked her head as she saw Spike smiling at her. He hadn't said a word to anyone yet and for some 'odd' reason, Buffy couldn't make herself turn and face him.

"Buffy has a happy this morning?" Xander asked smiling. "Who do we owe this glowing smile to?"

Buffy finally turned, glancing briefly over at Xander and her eyes locked with Spike's for a second before she smiled and shook her head. "No reason Xan, just had a really good night's sleep for once."

"That and the fact that she knew she'd be seeing me." Angel said as he slipped into the circle of friends and snaked his arm around Buffy's waist. "Morning." He said softly, leaning in and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Buffy smiled and turned her head to him. "Morning." She said just as softly.

Spike looked over at Xander when he heard the soft gagging noise he was making and had to stifle back a laugh as Xander looked to be choking on Angel's attempts to be the 'loving' boyfriend.

"Excuse me, but could one of you tell me where….Mrs. Roberts room is?"

The whole gang turned, looking at the girl that stood behind them and smiled as she looked at each of them.

"It's my first day and I can't make heads or tales out of this schedule." The petite red head said smiling, waving the small slip of paper in her hand.

"I can show you." Spike said smiling back at her. "I have that class for homeroom."

"Great!" she said smiling brighter. "My names Gillian, but everyone calls me Gilly." She told them.

"Spike." Spike said, introducing himself. "This is Xander, Willow and Buffy." He gestured to the rest of them, purposely leaving Angel out of the introductions.

"Hi." Gilly said, giving each of them a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Angel." Angel said, pushing his way through the small group to make his way to the new girl. "Some people around here have no manners." He told her, glaring hard at Spike.

Buffy watched as 'her' boyfriend made a conscience effort to greet the newest edition to Sunnydale High and she had half a mind to be jealous at his actions as he grabbed Gilly's hand as he talked to her. She looked over at Spike and their eyes caught and held for just a second before he finally turned back to their newest classmate. 

"Well come on pet, bells goin' to ring any minute."

"Okay." Gilly said before turning to the others. "It was really nice meeting you." She said before turning as Spike did and walked down the hall with him.

"She seemed nice." Willow said as she watched her and Spike walk down the hall and disappear around the corner.

"Yeah." Buffy said, also watching the pair leave.

"Well, not that I want to, but I am here for a reason." Xander said as he hoisted his backpack up on his shoulder and smiled at the girls.

"And what would that be?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at him and giggling. 

"Well, to socialize and get green jiggle jell-o laced with fruit for lunch…what else?"

Willow smacked Xander playfully on the arm, pushing him forward as she started walking. "I'll see you at lunch Buffy." Willow called back over her shoulder as Buffy laughed quietly at her friends before she felt Angel's arm once again slip around her.

"Come on beautiful, I'll walk you to class." Angel said as he tugged on Buffy slightly.

Buffy turned her head and smiled up at him before finally walking forward. "Lead the way."

________________________________________

Buffy almost squealed in delight as the bell rang, ending her English class. She had been preoccupied all day, not being able to focus on anything her teachers had said as her mind kept revolving around a certain bleached blonde that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to push away.

She had seen him several times through out the day walking the halls and though she had never really paid much attention to his coming or goings before, now she was. She was surprised to find that everytime she saw him, there was always a girl right there with him. Most of the time it was Sandy, but she had seen him talking and laughing with the new girl Gilly as well.

She wasn't sure why, but the sight bothered her. She knew it shouldn't, she had a boyfriend, and Angel was everything she had ever wanted, but seeing Spike smile at someone that 'wasn't' her gave her a gnawing feeling in her gut that she just couldn't place.

"If that telepathy thing works, let me know how you did it, because there are a few people whose minds I'd like to get into." Willow said smiling as she stopped beside of Buffy.

"What?" Buffy said turning her head. "Did you say something?"

Willow laughed; glancing over towards Spike where she 'knew' Buffy's attention had been seconds before, before looking back over at her friend. "I'm talking about that far off spacey look you had on your face as you drooled over Spike."

"I was not!" Buffy said loudly, rolling her eyes as she turned to her locker and opened it.

"Yes you were and don't even try to deny it."

"You are insane Willow. Why would I be drooling over him of all people? That's just……"

"Because you like him."

Willow laughed out loud, clutching at her side as Buffy snapped her head to the side, her eyes and mouth open as wide as they would go as a look of complete mock horror covered her features. She wasn't sure what was funnier…..Buffy expression of shock at her statement, or the fact that she had finally caught her ogling Spike.

"On man Buffy, why don't I have a camera when I need it?" Willow laughed, trying to calm down.

"You are absolutely insane!" Buffy said, her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for its life as it floundered around on the beach. "I SO was NOT staring at him and I don't like him!"

"Who were you staring at?" Jesse asked, walking over to the two girls, his smile widening at Willow's laughter.

Willow reached out, grabbing Jesse's arm, supporting her self as she looked back over at Buffy. The look on Buffy's face set her off again, and as much as she tried, Willow couldn't get her giggles to stop.

Jesse joined in the laughter as Buffy's face turned three shades of red before she stomped her foot and turned quickly, stomping off down the hall quickly, blonde hair whipping back and forth as she went. 

"What was that all about?" Jesse finally asked when Buffy was out of sight.

"Buffy and her 'I hate Spike' routine." Willow finally managed to get out. "She was standing here staring holes in his head when I walked over."

"So she's finally seeing what we've all known from the beginning?"

"Yes, finally."

"Bout time." Jesse said, smiling as he turned to look at Spike.

"I know." Willow said after composing herself. "Well, I better go find her and apologize or she'll never speak to me again."

________________________________________

Willow grinned wildly as she walked into the cafeteria when she saw Buffy sitting at their usual table, arms crossed over her chest and a very childlike pout jutting her bottom lip out. She shook her head, knowing it would takes mounds of groveling to get Buffy back in a good mood now as she approached the table.

"Hey Buffy." Willow said as she sat down beside her. "Please don't be mad, I was only picking with you."

Buffy never said a word, just remained sitting there staring at the wall as Willow looked at her.

"Come on Buffy, I was only teasing." Willow tried again, giving her best puppy dog eyes she could without much luck. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened last night, you said you would on the phone."

"Why would I tell you anything?" Buffy snapped, feeling bad the instant she did at the look on Willow's face.

"I said I was sorry." Willow told her again softly.

"I know." Buffy said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, it' just…."

"You know, it's okay if you like him." Willow whispered to her.

Buffy turned to look at her and shook her head. "What makes you think I like him? Is it the way the scream at him constantly or the way I actively HAVE a boyfriend?"

Willow smiled and leaned over closer to Buffy so she was sure no one else heard. "I think Angel was a good show. But I personally think you like Spike as much as he likes you."

Buffy went slightly wide-eyed as she looked at her best friend before blinking her eyes a few times. "What makes you think he likes me?" she asked quietly.

"Geez Buffy, are you BLIND?!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down." Buffy demanded, smacking at Willow's arm before looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. "Who told you Spike liked me?"

Willow giggled and shook her head. "You are so out of touch girl. For one thing, haven't you EVER noticed how he can't keep his eyes off of you? Or the way he always sits himself down beside of you, even when there isn't any room for him, or the way he glares holes in Angel's head anytime he's around or the way…."

"Okay, okay I get the picture." Buffy said shaking her head in disbelief. "But honestly I think he has a thing for Sandy." She added, noticing a slight dull ache in her stomach as she did.

"Sandy?! No way! They're just friends."

"Yes way. He has a HUGE picture of her on his desk."

"So, I have a huge picture of Jesse on mine, doesn't mean anything."

"Well, he talks to her on the phone all the time, almost everytime I've been over there he has."

"So, I talk to Xander on the phone every night after I talk to you. Come on Buffy, face it, Spike has the hots for you." Willow said grinning widely.

Buffy sat back in her chair, her mind storming away at the thoughts of it. She had to admit that she had seen Spike give her some of the same looks as the Spike she knew from 'her time' had given her, but at the time, had dismissed it. 

"Oh man, lunch." Xander exclaimed happily as he laid his tray down on the table and sat down beside of Willow. "I'm starved."

"You're always starved." Willow said smiling.

"Yeah, only because the mundane work the teachers put me through completely drains me."

"Well that IS why we're here Xan."

"You maybe." Xander said grinning as he picked up his burger and took a large bite out of it.

Buffy smiled at Xander as he literally made a pig out of himself before the splash of swirling black leather caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly, she took a deep breath as Spike walked towards their table, leather duster whipping around his legs. _*Even walks the same*_ Buffy noted at she watched him walk towards the table before she quickly looked away.

"Well how are my favorite ladies doing?" Spike asked as he grabbed the chair beside of Buffy and turned it, straddling it as he sat down. 

"Hey Spike." Willow said smiling.

"Owww." Buffy said, glaring hard at Willow when she felt the hard tap to the outside of her leg from Willow's foot.

"Something wrong pet?" Spike asked, looking over at Buffy.

"Huh? Oh, no….Willow just forgot she had to share foot space with me." Buffy said, giving another look at Willow when she heard the red head snicker at her.

"Where's Jesse at?" Xander mumbled, his words slurring through the mouth full of food he was trying to chew.

"Ewww, rude much?" Buffy said, her face twisting in disgust at Xander's table manners.

"No." Xander said grinning, his cheeks bloating out.

"There he is." Spike said, pointing towards the door.

Everyone turned, glancing over at Jesse as he sulked into the cafeteria. The look on his face had them all wondering what was wrong.

"Geez, who died?" Xander asked, finally swallowing.

"Oh man, I am so dead." Jesse said slumping down in his chair. "Mr. Boggs gave a pop quiz and I totally flunked it." He whined.

"Pop quiz?" Buffy asked, sitting up straight in her seat. "On what?"

"On everything! Everything from the beginning of the semester till now."

Buffy's head snapped over to Spike and she almost had half a mind to freak out but the smile on his face seemed to calm her. "I can't take another test, we just HAD a test."

"Oh, and get this." Jesse said, leaning forward. "It counts three times. Man, someone sure pissed him off today!"

Buffy's shoulder's slumped and it seemed like all the air was pulled from her lungs as she stared at Spike. "I'll never pass that." She said quietly.

"Sure you will." Spike said smiling as he stood up. "Come on, let's go on to class and we'll cram before the test starts."

Buffy shook her head numbly as she stood, grabbing her books. She barely even registered Spike's hand on her back as she turned and started for the door. Her only thought was failing math class and missing out on the Winter Formal and Cheerleading.

"Don't worry Buffy, if you can do what you are now, the stuff from the beginning will be easy." Spike told her as he led her down the hall. "It all builds on itself."

"I can't fail this test Spike." Buffy said, looking up at him. "It'll bring my average down to failing."

"You won't fail." Spike told her firmly. "I won't let you." He said, giving her a wide smile and winking an eye at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Angel yelled as he grabbed Spike, jerking him away from Buffy and shoving him hard up against the lockers. "You have no right to touch what is mine!"

"Angel!" Buffy yelled, shocked by the sudden appearance of her boyfriend and his over zealous actions towards Spike. "God, what are you doing?"

Angel had Spike by the neck, squeezing with all his might as he held Spike in place. The two stare at one another and Angel barely even noticed as Buffy grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off of Spike.

"Don't EVER touch her!" Angel spat out, his face closing in on Spike's as he let everyone know that Buffy belonged to him.

Buffy was in complete shock. She had no clue as to why Angel was reacting that way. "Angle, what is wrong with you?" she demanded as Spike struggled with the large hand clamped around his neck. "Let him go!"

"Not until he realizes you belong to me and to keep his hands to himself." He spat out, pushing on Spike's neck with every word.

Buffy scrunched up her brow, trying to figure out what Angel was talking about when she finally realized. She vaguely remembered Spike's hand on her back and couldn't believe he was going off about THAT!

"Angel, Damnit, LET HIM GO!" Buffy yelled, finally missing her slayer strength when she was unable to loosen the grip Angel had on Spike.

Spike finally got his arm free from the meaty fist that was bunched around the leather of his duster and grabbed Angel and pushed hard, effectively pushing him away. Buffy used Angel's slight stagger as an opportunity to place herself in between the two and she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Angel.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain yourself." Buffy said, anger clouding her eyes.

"You're mine!" Angel yelled, eyeing Spike as he said it. "You get that blondie!?"

"Sod off peaches!"

"For your information…I don't BELONG to anyone." Buffy said, turning to look at Spike and placing her hand on his chest as he made a move towards Angel before turning again to face her enraged boyfriend.

"That ring says you do." Angel said, grabbing Buffy's hand and showing her his class ring. "You're my girl."

"Yeah, everyone knows that." Buffy yelled back, "Now what is with the Neanderthal routine?"

"I don't want him touching you!"

"Good lord Angel, grow up!" Buffy shouted as she stepped closer to him. "He wasn't doing anything."

Spike was seeing red. His fingers were curling into fist, clenching and unclenching at his sides as several students wandered out into the halls to see what the commotion was about.

"Buffy," Angel said quietly as he took a step closer to her, "I don't want you around him."

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed Angel's arm, pulling him off to the side. Spike watched them, trying his best to hear what was being said but the constant chattering of the small crowd gathering in the hall made it impossible. Trying to get his anger under control, Spike reached down, grabbing his fallen books and grabbed Buffy's book bag as well. When he straightened, he saw Buffy turn and stomp off down the hall.

"Come on Spike!" Buffy yelled, not stopping or turning back around.

Watching her walk away, Spike shouldered their bags and looked at Angel, glaring hard at him before turning and following Buffy.

"Hey, Spikey." Angel said smiling as Spike stopped and turned his head, looking over his shoulder at him. "Watch your back….boy."

To Be Continued……………….

A/N….So sorry for the WAY LONG delay, but my site was kinda shut down when my host lost their server. I spent DAYS finding a new home and getting it back up. I know I said Sweet William was next, but I've been having a little trouble with it. It is started, but I'm kinda just…stuck. Hopefully I'll get it worked out soon and get it posted.

I'd also like to thank everyone for your reviews, they are so appreciated! It makes it completely worth while to write when I know you are still enjoying the story. 

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://www.alwaysforever.org


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy let out a deep sigh as she signed her name to the top of her test paper and reluctantly passed it up the line with the others. Spike had given her a big smile when she had turned to grab his and even though she returned the gesture, she didn't feel an ounce of it.

She had answered every question and even though it wasn't as difficult as she had thought it would have been, a nagging ache in her stomach told her to prepare for the worst. 

As Mr. Boggs started to talk, Buffy's head fell forward onto her desk and the visions of her in a Formal gown and dancing the night away slowly turned grey, changing to the vision of watching her friends go to the dance without her.

She inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly as she tried to clear her mind. She lifted her head as she heard Mr. Boggs say the rest of the class would be free time and she slumped back in her chair.

"Hey, cheer up Goldilocks; I'm sure you did fine." Spike told her as he leaned forward in his seat and whispered to Buffy.

"Easy for you to say." Buffy muttered out before she turned in her seat and looked back at him. "I might as well quiet school if I fail this class; lord knows I'll be a social leaper if that happens."

Spike chuckled at her and shook his head before reaching out and rubbing his hand over her shoulder. "I promise you, I won't let you become a social leaper." He said grinning. "If that happens, I'll join you."

Buffy finally smiled a true smile as she looked at him. She had no doubt that if she did have to cut out all social activities, Spike would be true to his word, he always was. "Thanks Spike." She said smiling. "That means a lot."

"Don't mention it luv."

Buffy smiled as she looked at him as he sat back in his seat. She sat there a stared at him for a few minutes as he grabbed a book from his book bag and the tiny smile that had been on her face grew as she slowly turned in her seat.

Angel's face was a hardened mask as he stood outside Mr. Boggs class. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared in at Buffy and the desire to march in there and rip Spike a new one ate away at him as he saw Spike once again lean forward and say something to Buffy. The smile that lit up her face caused a very frustrated growl to echo in the silent hall as Angel angrily turned and stalked down the hall. _*Boy's going to pay dearly for that!*_

________________________________________

"Alright, some of you have me wondering what you are even doing in here." Mr. Boggs said as he stood at the front of the class. "I'm very disappointed to see that you have wasted my time and yours."

Buffy ducked her head a little as Mr. Boggs went on and on about the test scores of the pop quiz. She realized now that he had given the free time so he could grade the papers and as much as she wanted to know, she dreaded it all the same.

As the bell finally rang, Buffy let out a small groan as Mr. Boggs told them to pick up their test papers on their way out and Buffy purposely lagged behind trying to prolong her doom as long as she could. 

After everyone else had stood and made their way out of class, Buffy finally stood and grabbed her book bag and walked slowly to the front of the class. Her test paper was the only one left lying there and as she looked down at it; her face fell to an emotionless mask.

"Did she say how she did?" Willow asked as her, Xander and Spike all stood outside the class room and waited for her.

"No." Spike told them. "She didn't seem too confident in what she had done though."

"Yeah, well it doesn't look like she may have been far off." Xander said as he pointed into the class at Buffy. "She looks like she might pass out any minute."

"Oh, poor thing." Willow said, a deep frown creasing her face as Buffy slowly turned towards the door and started to walk out, her eyes glued to the paper in her hands.

Spike sighed heavily, already feeling bad for her and feeling partially to blame. He smiled; trying to give her reassurance as she finally stepped into the hall and looked up.

"Don't worry Buffy." Willow said, smiling sadly at her friend. "It was just a test."

"Yeah, I didn't pass the damn thing either if it makes you feel any better." Xander said grinning, hoping his own failure cheered her up some.

Buffy gave a tiny smile to her friends before looking up at Spike as her hand fell to her side. "Thank you." She said softly, her smile widening a little as Spike smiled back at her.

"I didn't do anything luv." Spike said quietly, mentally kicking himself for not teaching her more.

"Yes you did." Buffy said as a huge grin split her face. "You helped me pass my math class." She told him before a small giggle escaped her.

Spike just stared at her before her words finally sunk into his head. "You passed?" he asked quietly, his smile growing as her giggling turned into a full out happy laughter.

"I PASSED!" Buffy screamed as she threw her hands into the air, dancing around in a circle before she jumped forward, launching herself into Spike's arms, giggling like a mad woman.

Spike grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she squealed and hugged him tight, the foursome laughing together at Buffy's joy. Buffy was on the brink of tears at the knowledge of actually passing the test as she tightened her hold on Spike.

"Oh my god Buffy, that's so great!" Willow said excitedly as she giggled at her friends reaction.

Buffy finally let go of the tight grip she had Spike in and took a step away from him as she looked over at Willow. Spike didn't think he had ever seen her look so happy as her face was lit up and her cheeks were flushed as she talked to them what seemed like a mile a minute.

"I mean, I just barely passed it, but I passed. Winter Formal here I come! Oh my god Wills, we so need to go dress shopping!" Buffy said excitedly as she reached down and picked up her book bag.

Xander and Spike both laughed at the very animated Buffy. She hadn't stopped to breath since she had started talking and passerby's had even smiled at her enthusiastic behavior as they passed by the small group.

"Gee Spike, maybe WE should go buy new dresses for the Winter Formal." Xander said laughing. "I mean, if it's THAT mind blowing and exciting, then I want one!"

Spike laughed, shaking his head at Xander while he stared at Buffy. "You go right ahead mate." Spike told him still smiling. "Having to wear some monkey suit will be bad enough, not sure some strapless sequined number would do anything for me." 

"Yes, we'll go tonight." Buffy said loudly as her and Willow turned and started down the hall. "I'm so going to max out my Dad's credit card on this one."

Willow was still laughing lightly at Buffy's behavior, glad to see her friend so happy. They were almost to the end of the hall when Buffy suddenly stopped and turned back around and ran back down the hall.

Buffy ran towards Spike, sliding to a stop in front of him and she smiled big as he stared down at her. Reaching out, she grabbed his head in both hands and leaned up, placing a hard kiss on his lips. "Thank you." Buffy squealed again before laughing and running back down the hall to a waiting Willow.

"Damn, why can't I ever do anything to get Buffy smoochies?" Xander asked, grinning as he watched Buffy and Willow round the corner. "I think you just made that girls month."

"Uh huh." 

Xander turned, looking over at Spike and laughed at the expression on his face. "Hey man, you alright in there?" he asked, leaning his head to the side as he looked at him. After no response, he lifted his hand, snapping his fingers a few times in front of Spike's face and laughing loudly before grabbing his book bag and walking off, leaving Spike standing in the middle of the hall in a daze.

To say Spike was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. Yes Buffy jumping into his arms was a shocker and he now knew what it felt like having her there, even if it were only for a few seconds, but to have her kiss him? That was something he didn't think would ever happen. 

It wasn't like it was any mind blowing, time stopping; earth turning on its axis kiss, but it was her lips on his, willingly. She had kissed him. Short as it was, it was still a kiss. A slow smile finally started to curve Spike's lips as his fog induced brain started to clear and as his inner voice had stopped acting like some nancy boy and screaming 'she kissed me' over and over, Spike licked his lips, his smile widening as he tasted the slightest hint of strawberry. _*Well mate, looks as if your life just took a turn for the better.*_ he said to himself as he hoisted his book bag back up on his shoulder and slowly made his way down the hall.

________________________________________

"Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked as she and Buffy walked towards Buffy's house.

"I've never been better, why?"

"Well, it just….you do realize, you kissed Spike, right?"

Buffy grinned and looked over at Willow briefly before staring ahead as they rounded the corner onto Revello Drive. "Yeah, I realize that."

"And, you're not like, going to freak out or have nightmares?"

"No."

"So, you're okay with the whole….you kissed Spike…on the mouth."

"Geez Willow, it's not like I tried to check to see if he still had his tonsils or not, it was just a little kiss, my lips on his. Nothing to get all excited about." Buffy said, rolling her eyes as she glanced over at Willow.

Willow grinned big, eyeing Buffy before she started to giggle. "Did you see his face?" 

"No, what did he do?" Buffy asked grinning back at her.

"I think he was in shock." Willow laughed. "He's probably still standing in the hall trying to figure out what happened."

Buffy laughed as she shook her head. "It couldn't have been that mind blowing for him."

"Oh, to first get jumped by your 'secret crush' only to have them jump you a second time and plant a big fat wet kiss on them? Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll be smiling over that one all weekend."

"You think so?" Buffy asked, smiling as she thought about it.

"Oh, I know so." Willow told her.

Buffy smiled as the two fell silent and walked the rest of the way to Buffy's house. Her mind kept wrapping around what she had done and if it had been two months ago, she had no doubt she'd be hunched over the curb hacking up her lunch, but now…..now, the whole memory made her sort of giddy.

She didn't know when her hatred for Spike had changed, but it had. It wasn't like she was in love with him, she had Angel for that, but Angel had been her first love, the one who had transformed her from a girl into a woman and had showed her the joys and heartache of love. Angel was everything she had ever wanted, ever dreamed about, so why was she not happier?

________________________________________

"Well, he IS still among the walking and talking." Xander chided as Spike finally walked out of the school building. "You're brain finally catch up with the here and now?"

"Sod off Harris." Spike said, trying to hold back the smile threatening to spill forward.

"I wish you could have seen your face." Xander laughed. 

Spike took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as he shook his head. "Alright, laugh it up." Spike told him, "It's probably the last time you'll be able to do it and actually live. I'm in to good a mood to hurt you at the moment."

Xander did laugh at that. "Man, you really need to lighten up." He told him as they both walked across the quad towards the street. "So, we Bronzing tonight?"

"Not sure." Spike told him with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Oh, how stupid of me." Xander said smiling and slapping his hand to his forehead for effect. "Buffy and Wills went shopping, so there's no NEED for you to go out tonight….now is there?"

Spike rolled his eyes, trying to look as if Xander were completely off base, but truth be known, if Buffy weren't going to be at the Bronze, he felt no real reason to go. "I have some things to do this evening." Spike told him stopping at the end of the courtyard. "If I get finished, I'll meet ya there."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Xander said laughing again. "I'll see ya later."

Spike threw his hand up, waving bye and watching Xander walk away before he turned and headed for the sidewalk. A slow smile curved his lips again as Buffy came back to mind and the smile turned into a small delighted chuckle as he stepped around the row of bushes that lined the sidewalk.

"Just the guy I wanted to see." Angel said as he stepped into Spike's path and stared down at him.

"Well, if it isn't the poof." Spike said smiling as he stopped. "And half the football team." He finished up, seeing a group of boys come into view. "What can I do you peaches, in a bit of a rush."

"Oh, just a friendly little chat is all." Angel said with a smile. 

"Well, give us a ring then." Spike said as he walked around Angel, "I'm in the book."

Angel smiled before nodding his head and before Spike could blink, he was grabbed by two of the bigger boys. "Now why would I do that, when you're standing right here?"

Spike clenched his jaw as the two boys swung him back around to face Angel and he knew he was in deep shit, no way was he getting out of this one.

"Now, I think its time we had a little chat." Angel said crossing his arms over his chest, "And I want you to try and listen, think you can do that?"

Spike was about to answer but the hard blow to his stomach by the guy to his right prevented it. Breathing deeply to try and ward off the nauseating feelings, Spike lifted his head to see a smiling Angel. "Well, looks like this is about to get interesting." Spike wheezed out as he smiled back. "I'm assuming we all get to play?" he asked before using the hold his captures had him in to lift his lower body and kick out with both feet, landing a brutally hard kick to Angel's face.

To Be Continued…………………….

A/N……Okay, I'm not sure where this cliffy came from, cause normally I'm NOT an evil person *g*, but……

Another thank you for the reviews and the emails, you guys are awesome! The Winter Formal is just around the corner and just because Buffy passed a test, doesn't mean the tutoring stops….now does it. *bg*

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://zarrah.com


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

"What about this one?" Willow asked, smiling at Buffy as she held up a long white sequined gown.

Buffy turned, glancing at the dress Willow was holding before scrunching up her nose slightly and shaking her head. 

Willow sighed heavily, her own newly purchased gown hanging loosely over her arm as they browsed their fourth shop in the mall. Buffy hadn't liked anything so far and as much as Willow had been enjoying her evening, she was getting tired.

Buffy smiled slightly, eyeing the dress in her hand before removing it from the rack and holding it up. "How's this?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"It's red, just like every other one you've picked up," Willow said, slightly agitated. "You know there are more colors than just red, Buffy."

"I know," Buffy said, giving the dress another look before hanging it back up.

Willow rested her weight on one leg and watched her friend. She was skipping almost every dress on the rack, going directly toward anything with even the slightly hint of red in it. She couldn't understand why Buffy wouldn't even look at anything other than the red dresses. The whole thing seemed bizarre to her.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for, Buffy, cause maybe if you told me, I could help more," Willow said, moving closer toward her.

Buffy sighed heavily, moving over to the next rack before quickly pushing away the dresses she wasn't interested in and going straight for the red. Willow shook her head, a small exhausted chuckle coming from her before she walked over to stand by Buffy.

"Okay, now this is just getting creepy," Willow said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the deal with red?"

"What?" Buffy asked, not looking away from her pursuit.

"I said, what's up with the red?" Willow asked her, reaching out and grabbing Buffy's hand. "This is really starting to wig me out."

Buffy stopped, looking up at Willow before smiling slightly at her. "Nothing, I just want red."

"You 'just' want red. That's it?"

"Well, yeah," Buffy said, ducking her head slightly before going back to the dresses. "I mean, it is a Christmas dance and all," she said quietly.

Willow eyed her for a minute, sighing lightly before moving to another rack, looking "only" at the red dresses now, before stealing a glance at Buffy. She leaned her head to the side, studying her friend and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn Buffy was blushing.

Buffy turned, going to another rack before giving a quick glance at Willow. She knew "exactly" why she wanted red and the whole thought made her question her own sanity. She knew Spike liked red, well, the Spike from her reality did, but this Spike's favorite color was anyone's guess, but seeing how the similarities between the two were almost dead on, she assumed he liked red as well. 

The fact that she was in search for a knockout red dress had her more confused than she had felt in a long time. Why did she care if Spike's favorite was red and why was she actively picking "his" favorite color for the Winter Formal? It wasn't like she was going with him; she was going with Angel. Should she not be picking out Angel's favorite color? And what color was that exactly?

"Can I help you ladies find anything?" a smartly dressed woman in her early thirties asked as she approached Buffy and Willow.

Buffy smiled, sighing lightly as she looked up. "Well, I don't think so," she said, knowing she had already seen everything in the store. "I wanted something in red but none of these seem to be what I was looking for."

"And what's the occasion?" the sales clerk asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's our High School Winter Formal," Buffy told her. "I really wanted something….special."

"Well, we just received a new shipment, so we have a few more in the storeroom that haven't been tagged yet," the clerk told her, "And if I remember correctly, I think there were a few in red."

"Really?" Buffy asked, her smile widening. "Could I see them?"

"Sure, follow me."

Buffy turned, smiling at Willow before they followed the clerk to the back of the store. They were led behind the counter and into the store room and Buffy's eyes lit up as she saw what she had been searching for. "That's it," she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

The clerk turned, smiling as she looked at Buffy before stepping toward the dress Buffy was staring at. "I thought this might be more of what you were looking for. It's quite beautiful isn't it?"

"It's fantastic," Buffy said, excitedly. "What do you think, Wills?"

"Wow," was all Willow could get out at the moment. "You think your parents will wig?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, holding the dress up to her before stepping up to the mirror that lined the wall. "It's not that bad," she said smiling. "I think it's perfect." She said more to herself than the others. "Can I try it on?"

"Sure, right this way."

Buffy scanned the faces of her classmates as she walked to the lunchroom Monday afternoon, unconsciously looking for Spike. She hadn't seen him all weekend. The gang's usual Saturday night Bronze get together had been missing the blonde teen that Buffy had secretly been anxious to see.

The last time she had seen him was when she had kissed him, if that's what you wanted to call it, but truth be told, she hadn't thought of much else. She still didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but she knew she didn't regret it; in fact, it caused more questions than she had answers for.

She couldn't help but smile every time she thought about it or the way it felt with his arms around her. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it at all. She "had" a boyfriend, so why did the thoughts of kissing Angel not even come close to eliciting the same feelings as the brief contact she had had with Spike?

Walking into the cafeteria, Buffy smiled as she spotted the gang. She gave them all a wave before heading over to Angel's table. She hadn't spoken to him all weekend either. She was still upset at his behavior toward Spike on Friday and knew she had to talk to him eventually.

Approaching the table, she noticed silence immediately engulf everyone as she stopped behind Angel.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Buffy asked quietly, glancing at the other boys as Angel turned in his seat to face her. "Oh my god! What happened?" she asked excitedly as Angel turned to her and she saw his face.

"Oh, um…me and the guys were playing a little ball Saturday in the park and I got a knee to the face," he lied as he stood up.

"Looks more like you were hit by a truck," Buffy commented as she looked at him. His nose was two sizes bigger than it should be, not to mention the darkest purple she had ever seen. Both of his eyes were as black as his nose and his whole face looked puffy from swelling.

"Yeah well, I was unprepared for it. He just got lucky and caught me off guard," Angel said, smiling slightly as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It looks like," Buffy said as she looked at him.

"So, did you want to talk?" Angel asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I think we should," Buffy told him, looking around the lunchroom, trying to find a quite place to "talk".

"Sure, come on," Angel said, smiling slightly before turning back to his friends. "I'll be back," he said before turning back to Buffy.

Buffy glanced at the others, noticing they all had bruises or cuts of some kind marring their faces. She shook her head, wondering why anyone would want to play a sport that was obviously so dangerous before Angel took her arm and led her across the room.

Willow and the others watched as Buffy and Angel walked to a table in the corner and sat. They had all heard about the commotion between Spike and Angel and wondered how Buffy was going to handle it.

"I so hope she breaks up with that jerk," Xander commented as they all stared at the couple as they sat down.

"Yeah me too, but I doubt she will," Jesse said, also watching the couple.

"You guys don't have any idea what really happened," Willow said, turning to look at them. "All you know is what the rumor mill has said about it."

"Yeah, kind of makes me wonder why Buffy wouldn't talk about it," Xander said, his eyes still on Buffy and Angel. "I mean, what was the big deal anyway?"

"She didn't want to ruin his already bad reputation," Jesse said grinning.

Willow shook her head, rolling her eyes at the two before looking back over at Buffy and Angel. "I guess we can always ask Spike what happened."

"Speaking of Spike, has anyone seen him today?" Jesse asked.

"No, kinda odd, don't you think?" Xander asked, looking toward Jesse. "I mean, no one's seen or heard from him since Friday."

"Yeah I know, maybe we should go check on him after school," Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that," Xander said as he stood up. "Well, let's get going. Much more of the Buffy and Angel show is going to make me lose this wonderfully fulfilling lunch I managed to get down."

Willow watched Xander and Jesse leave, saying her good-byes before turning back to Angel and Buffy. She could tell by the look on Buffy's face and the slight pink tint to her face that whatever Angel was saying wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"So, you went all psycho because of Darla? Is that what you're saying?" Buffy asked, not really believing him.

"Look Buffy, I really like you," Angel said, holding her hand tightly in his own. "I just…I just went a little crazy, alright. I just couldn't stand the thoughts of another one of my girls getting taken by someone who didn't deserve her. Darla is the reason I haven't had a serious relationship until you. I was really hurt by her," Angel admitted, giving his best impression of a lost puppy.

Buffy sighed heavily, looking at Angel and trying to judge his honesty. She could understand getting hurt, she had lived it and she also knew from past experience that when you've been burned, you put up walls to protect yourself. Looking down to their joined hands, she gave his a little squeeze before looking back up at him. "I do understand Angel, but that doesn't excuse how you handled it," she told him. "Spike is my tutor and friend; I will have contact with him. If that's something you can't handle, then I'm sorry. That's just the way it has to be."

Angel smiled, bringing her hand up and kissing it lightly. "No problems Buff. I have absolutely no problem with Spike now," he told her smiling. "I think I've made myself perfectly clear."

Buffy's brow scrunched up, trying to figure out what he meant as the bell rang signaling the next class before Angel stood and helped her to her feet. Gathering her books, she shook her head slightly, pushing the confusing statement away as Angel pulled her to the exit and toward her next class.

Saying a quick good-bye to him in the hall, Buffy entered her math class, a tiny smile on her face hoping things might be alright now and the drama that was her life would settle as well.

Tuesday came and went, and still no word from Spike. The guys had gone by on Monday evening to see him, but no one had answered the door.

The whole thing was weird. Of course Spike had a tendency to skip school, but ever since Buffy had come to Sunnydale High, everyone noticed that Spike's attendance had improved and they all thought it was because of her.

Buffy had been anxious for school to let out. Today was a tutoring day and she had rushed home after school, eager to go see why Spike hadn't been seen or heard from.

Rushing into her room, Buffy immediately began rifling through her clothes, picking an outfit and changing quickly. She smiled and shook her head when she realized she was actually dressing up for her tutoring session. Grabbing her brush and giving her hair a comb through, she stood and walked to the door when her mother had knocked and asked to come in.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Joyce asked smiling.

"It was good," Buffy said, returning her mothers warm smile as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Well that's good," Joyce said, walking into the room and making her way to Buffy's desk. "Mr. Giles called," she said, looking through the papers that lined Buffy's desk as she talked. "He said William wouldn't be able to tutor you today."

"What?" Buffy asked, interrupting her mother as she turned to look at her. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure sweetie," Joyce said, turning to look at Buffy. "He didn't really say." She added as she noticed Buffy had changed her clothes and was actually "fixing up" for her tutoring session.

"Oh," Buffy said, slightly disappointed as she laid her hairbrush back on the dresser.

"And here I thought not having to do more school work would thrill you," Joyce joked, her smile widening as she looked at Buffy.

"Oh, it does," Buffy said, turning to her dresser. "It's just…no one's seen Spike since Friday. I was hoping to see if everything was okay, is all."

"I'm sure it is," Joyce said making her way to the door. "If something were seriously wrong, Rupert would have said so."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Buffy said as her mother walked back out into the hall.

"Well, supper will be ready soon," Joyce said before turning and walking toward the stairs as Buffy stood staring at the spot her mother had just been standing.

Shutting her door, Buffy walked over to her bed, sitting down heavily and letting out a long sigh as she looked around the room. A tiny smile lit up her face as the phone came into view and she grinned big as she stood and reached for it.

"Please be home," Buffy said as she quickly dialed the number and waited for Willow to answer.

"Hello."

"Wills, call back over here and ask for me," Buffy said quickly.

"Buffy, is everything okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Now just call back and ask for me."

"Okay," Willow said hesitantly, before looking at the receiver as she heard Buffy say "great" and hang up on her.

Buffy replaced the receiver back in the cradle, tapping her fingers on her desk and waiting. She smiled when the phone rang and she strained to hear her name being called. Her smile returned as she heard her mother yell up to her that Willow was on the phone.

"Hey Wills," Buffy said, trying to act cool in case someone was listening in.

"Hey Buffy, what are you up to?" Willow asked, playing along with the charade. 

"Nothing much," Buffy answered, her smile widening as she heard the downstairs extension click off.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Willow asked as she also heard the other phone click off.

"I just needed an excuse to get out of the house," Buffy told her, sitting down on the bed and slipping her shoes back on. "If anyone calls over there for me, just tell them I'm in the bathroom or something."

"Where are you going?" Willow asked, confused.

"Over to Spike's. Giles called and canceled the tutoring session and since no one's seen Spike since Friday, I'm wondering what's going on."

"Yeah, Xander and Jesse went by there yesterday and no one ever came to the door."

"Well, I'm going to go find out," Buffy said, standing and walking back to the desk. "I'll call tonight if I find anything out."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later," Willow said, listening for Buffy's good-bye before hanging the phone up.

Buffy bounced down the stairs, rounding the corner of the dinning room and walking into the kitchen where her parents were before smiling big. "Hey, is it okay if I go over to Willow's since I don't have the tutoring today?" she asked, grabbing a carrot from the salad bowl.

"Well, what about supper?" Joyce asked, giving Buffy a stern look and smacking at her hand as it went back toward the bowl.

"I'm going to eat over there, or we may go out and get something."

"Is your homework finished?" Hank asked, walking into the room.

"I didn't have any today," Buffy told him, giving him a big smile.

Joyce looked over at Hank, smiling as he shrugged his shoulder and grabbed a cucumber out of the salad bowl, earning him the same look Buffy had received before she laughed softly. "I guess, but don't be gone too long." 

"I won't," Buffy said happily as she turned and bolted out the door. Her mind was going in several different directions as she headed for Giles' apartment. She was concerned as to why Spike had missed school and canceled the tutoring session and her overactive imagination was beginning to worm thoughts that, maybe he just didn't want to see her, into her mind. 

Thinking that the small kiss had been a good thing may have been premature. What if he really hadn't liked it like Willow had said. Shaking her head of the treacherous thoughts, Buffy quickened her steps and hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward between them.

To Be Continued……

A/N……I know I said I was going to do one story at a time….but I got bored…lol. I'm going to try an alternate this story with 'Temptations of the Heart' for a while and see how things go. Not sure if 'Sweet William' will get any 'working time' or not, depends on my mood I guess…BUT I WILL finish it…PROMISE!! 

Well, thanks for staying with me and for continuing to review even though I wasn't writing. I do apologize for the LOOONNNG delay and the lack of Spike in this chapter, but he will be in the next!

~*~Zarrah~*~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy quickened her steps as she approached Giles' apartment. She had been trying to go over everything that had been said and done on Friday to see if maybe she had missed something.

She didn't remember any sounds of disgust or facial expressions from Spike to indicate that their impromptu kiss had in fact been the reason for him "hiding out" since then, so her mind was still puzzled.

As she rounded the corner, she smiled as the apartment building came into view and she jogged up the sidewalk and through the front gates of the complex until she reached the courtyard of Giles' building.

Stopping at the door, Buffy unconsciously fixed her hair, smoothing out the long blonde tresses and straightening her shirt before raising her hand and knocking.

Five minutes later Buffy was looking around, trying to figure out why no one was home.

Bringing her hand to the doorknob, Buffy grabbed it and turned it slightly, her eyes widening as it moved. Turning to look over her shoulder, she gave a quick look at her surroundings before turning back to the door and twisting the knob.

Buffy walked inside Giles' apartment, shutting the door softly behind her before stepping farther into the room. Everything was quiet and it seemed as if no one was at home. The fact that the door had been unlocked only set off more alarms in her and Buffy found herself going into a mild panic as she headed for the hall.

Walking quietly, Buffy crept down the hall, her eyes fixed on Spike's open bedroom door. She could see his bed from where she was and it looked as if Spike had just crawled out of it.

The blankets were hanging half way in the floor and several pillows were lined along the headboard.

Making her way to the door, Buffy froze as she looked in and saw Spike sitting at his desk. His back was to her and she let out a small breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

Relaxing her posture, she smiled before leaning against the doorframe and clearing her throat. "So, what great plans did you have today that caused you to blow off our tutoring session?" She asked, smiling.

Spike's body went stiff when he heard her voice and he lifted his head slightly trying to judge where she was exactly. "No great plans luv, just a bit busy is all."

"Busy?" Buffy asked as she walked into the room. "Sitting there reading a book is being busy?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so," Spike said, turning his head slightly as he heard her move into the room.

"So, where have you been all weekend?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the foot of Spike's bed.

"Been around."

"Doing what?" Buffy asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Nothing much, just...hanging out."

Buffy's brow scrunched up slightly as she looked at the back of Spike's head and tried to figure out what he was hiding. She knew it was something. It had to be. The fact that he hadn't turned around to look at her and his voice was an octave lower than his normal were the first clues. The state his room was in was another. Of all the times she had been in his room, never had anything been out of place, but now books lay scattered around, dishes lined the bedside tables and his bed looked as if it hadn't been made all weekend.

Standing, Buffy took a step closer to the desk, stopping when Spike shifted in his chair and turned his head away from her.

"What are you hiding?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

"'M not hiding anything," Spike said, shifting in his seat again.

"Really?" Buffy asked, taking another step and once again stopping when he turned his head away from her. "Then what's that all about?"

"What's what?"

"You turning away every time I get close enough to see you?"

"Oh, umm that," Spike sighed heavily, knowing this was going to lead to bad things before raising his hand and smiling as he touched his face. "I just don't want you to see me in these," he lied, pulling the glasses from his face and holding them up.

"Glasses?" Buffy asked, smiling. "You're hiding because you got glasses?"

"Um, well yeah," Spike said quietly. "Bloody awful things."

Buffy let out a small chuckle before turning away from him and unconsciously started picking up Spike's dirty clothes from the floor and tossing them in the corner basket. "I swear, guys are more superficial than girls are."

Spike sighed in relief, closing his eyes and laying his glasses down on the desk as he heard Buffy moving around the room. 

"I mean, sure girls are more with the 'Oh, how does this look' routine than guys are but give a guy a pair of glasses and they wimp out on ya," she chuckled. "Is that why you've missed two days of school?" she asked, stopping and turning back around to look at him.

"Um, yeah, something like that," Spike answered her, turning his head slightly and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Buffy just shook her head as she grabbed the blankets lying on the floor and threw them back up on the bed. "That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard of for skipping school. I'm surprised Giles even fell for what ever lame-ass excuse you gave him," she said, grabbing the four pillows that sat at the top of his bed and tossing them to the floor. "What did you tell him exactly?"

"Can't rightly remember," Spike said, watching her in the mirror above his dresser as she made his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked, stopping what she was doing and looking over at him briefly before tucking the sheets under his mattress.

"I asked you what you're doing?" Spike said, turning his head when she looked back over at him.

"Oh," Buffy said, looking down at the blankets in her hands and smiling slightly before she realized that she had been unconsciously cleaning his room. "Um, just straightening up, old habit." She lied as she quickly finished up his bed. "I can't stand a messy room," she told him, hoping he never stepped foot in hers.

"Is that right?"

"Yep, sometimes I think Willow only invites me over so she can get her room cleaned," she laughed.

Spike turned his attention back to his book when he saw her finishing up his bed and grab the dishes from the bedside table before heading out into the hall. He turned his head when she was out of the room, sighing heavily as he looked at his now somewhat clean room. Hearing her coming back down the hall, he quickly turned in his seat, facing the wall again.

"So, plan on skipping again tomorrow?" Buffy asked as she once again entered Spike's room and started gathering the scattered books from his dresser and stacking them on his bookshelf.

"Not sure, why?" Spike asked, trying to think of anything to get rid of her.

"No reason," Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Xander and Jesse came by yesterday."

"Yeah, I heard."

"You did? They said you weren't home."

"Oh, uh, I wasn't, um, the neighbor saw them," Spike lied.

"Oh," Buffy said as she once again sat down on the bed.

Silence engulfed the room, and neither Buffy nor Spike said a as word as the minutes ticked by. Buffy began shifting uncomfortably on the bed, glancing around the room before her eyes settled back on Spike. She sighed lightly, wondering why he wouldn't talk to her unless she spoke first and her earlier fears came rushing back to the forefront.  Taking a deep breath, Buffy glanced down at her hands as they pulled at the bottom of her shirt before she raised her head.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice soft with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes," Spike answered, his eyes lifting from the book he was pretending to read.

"Oh," Buffy said, smiling slightly. "You seem kinda, I don't know…quiet."

"Nothing to talk about," Spike said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Buffy watched as he shifted again, his shoulders rolling slightly before he sighed heavily. Her eyes immediately fell back to her hands before she stood up slowly. "Well um, I guess I'll just go then," she said, turning to walk to the door.

Spike could tell by the tone of her voice that he had upset her. He hadn't meant to but didn't know any other way. Stealing himself best he could, he stared at the wall without moving. "See ya around."

Buffy stopped, the slight stinging pain in her chest at the fact that he wouldn't even look at her or carry on a decent conversation with her upsetting her more than she could fathom. Sighing lightly, she turned her head, giving him one last glance. "Well…bye," she said, waiting for a few seconds for the reply that never came before she turned her head, glancing around the room one last time. 

As she made it to the door, she stopped. Her brow scrunched up as her mind finally registered what she had seen. Taking a step backwards, Buffy turned her head back to the dresser and the mirror that hung over it. Her head tilted to the side slightly as the side of Spike's face came into view and she felt her heart skip a beat when it did.

Turning completely around she looked back over at Spike before her eyes went back to the mirror. "Spike, look at me," she said, taking another step back into the room.

"Thought you were leaving?" 

"I am as soon as you look at me."

Spike chuckled lightly, shaking his head slightly before closing his eyes. "Go home Buffy," he said, hoping she would just listen to him for once in her life.

Buffy looked back into the mirror as she walked farther into the room and her eyes widened at what she saw. Before Spike even had a chance to realize she had moved, Buffy was at his side, her hand shooting out and grabbing his chin and turning his face to her. "Oh my god Spike," she gasped, her eyes wide as she finally got a good look at his face.

Spike closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly and opening his eyes back up. "It's not as bad as it looks," he told her, seeing what he thought was genuine concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" Buffy asked softly, falling to her knees beside Spike's chair as she continued to look up at him.

"Had a slight disagreement with a brick wall," he said, trying his best to smile but the pain shooting up into his face made the small gesture useless.

Buffy's hand moved from his chin to run softly up the side of his cheek. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked up at him. His entire face was a mix of bright purple and black, his eyes were almost completely swollen shut and he had several stitches running through his eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Buffy finally met his eyes, the tears stinging them blinked away before she was able to find her voice. "Who did this?"

"Doesn't matter," Spike told her. "What's done is done."

"Did you report it?"

"To who?"

"The police, that's who," Buffy said shocked he would even ask her "who".

"No, I didn't report it."

"Why?"

"Just let it go Buffy," Spike said quietly, looking away from her and back over at his desk.

"What happened?" She asked, softly, watching him as he played with his glasses.

"I told you already," Spike answered her, turning to glance at her before looking back at the desk.

"Ran into a wall? You know I don't believe that one," she told him.

"Fine, how 'bout, I was hit by a truck. That one sound better?" he asked, finally turning to face her.

"Well, sounds better than a wall. Did you at least catch the driver of said truck so…"

Spike watched as she stopped talking and her eyes widening before she gasped softly. "Spike, tell me who did this!" She demanded as she stood up quickly.

"Doesn't matter Buffy."

Buffy shook her head before turning around and pacing the floor, her conversation with Angel ringing in her ears and the comments she had made about him looking as if a truck had hit him. The faces of the other boys all came back into view and the more she remembered the madder she became. Stopping and turning to face him, she was barely able to contain her anger as she asked the one question she hoped he would answer truthfully. "Spike, did Angel do this?" 

To Be Continued…….

A/N…OKAY…now DON'T have a conniption fit on me. I HAD to stop it there. The whole next chapter will also be B/S centric and there wasn't any way to finish up with their conversation without making it a 6,000 word chapter, which would have meant DAYS to you before I could have updated. More will be along soon…promise!! AND….*wink, wink* SPUFFY stuff is coming up!!!! Hehehee

Thanks again for all the reviews!! Have you guys even seen what you've done up there? Over 240 reviews!!!! I'm so totally blown away!! Thank you so much!!! Mwuahhhh. You're the best!!

Next up, chapter 2 of "Traveling Soldier"

Zarrah

www.zarrah.com


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Spike leaned his head to the side slightly as he looked at her. Her fury was shining in her eyes and as much as he would love to find a reason to get her away from that hulking ponce Angel, this wasn't the way he wanted to do it. "No Buffy, Angel didn't do it."

Buffy just stared at him, trying to see if he was lying or not. The fact that Angel and all of his buddies had looked as if they had all tangled with "the imaginary truck" was just too coincidental. 

"Is that the truth?" Buffy asked.

Spike sighed heavily, looking away from her briefly before his eyes settled back on her. "Yes luv, that's the truth," he finally said, honestly. "Angel is too big of a wanker to fight his own battles,"Spike mumbled quietly as he remembered the beating the other boys had given him while Angel barked orders at them and watched.

Buffy just stared at him, a part of her not believing his answer but another part of her knew that Spike, Xander and Jesse disliked Angel with a passion and any reason to break him and Buffy up would do, so he had to be telling the truth…right?

Buffy turned when she heard the front door open and slam shut before Giles' voice floated down the hall. Glancing back over at Spike she sighed heavily before turning back to the door as Giles came down the hall and entered the room.

"I've got your medicine, William," Giles said as he fumbled with the bag in his hand. "The druggist said they would make you sleepy," he added as he stepped into the room and looked up. "Buffy, it's uh…what are you doing here?" he asked, looking between Buffy and Spike.

"I just came by to see why Spike hadn't been in school," Buffy answered him. "Why didn't you tell us he was hurt?"

"Because I asked him not to," Spike answered for his uncle.

Buffy turned her head, looking back at Spike before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? You think your friends don't deserve to know that you were hurt?"

"Wasn't like that," Spike said, looking away from her.

"Care to explain then?"

"I'll just leave this," Giles said, laying the bag down on the bed and turning to leave.

"Nothing to explain."

"Someone beats the hell out of you and you don't think we'd want to know?"

"Well, them maybe," Spike said, softly. "Can't see why you care," he added before looking back up at her.

Buffy saw it then. The same scared, insecurities that the Spike she knew often got, shining in his eyes. "Why do you think I don't care?" she asked him quietly.

Spike just stared at her face as all form of speech seemed to leave him. He couldn't respond to that. He had a million responses ready to fly, but wasn't about to let a one of them slip out. Shaking his head, he looked over at the bag Giles had left before he grabbed the edge of the desk and tried to stand.

Buffy saw his eyes close and he winced in pain as he tried to stand up before she walked over and grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Thanks luv," Spike said softly, his eyes finally opening after he was upright.

Buffy watched him as he turned and grabbed his glasses before turning back to her. 

"You're not gonna tell anyone about these, are you?" He asked, holding the glasses up and smiling slightly.

Buffy smiled back at him and shook her head. "Only if I need the info for blackmail purposes," she laughed lightly.

"Funny pet," Spike said, putting the glasses back on before looking over at the bed. "Care to help me over?" He asked, motioning to the bed with his head.

Buffy smiled big before wrapping her arm around his waist while his arm went over her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice the large bruises that covered his chest and stomach as his shirt lay unbuttoned against his skin and the sight of it made her anger toward whoever had done this grow.

Most of Spike's weight was put on Buffy and she realized as they walked slowly toward the bed just how hurt he really was. His physical appearance was nothing compared to the pain she could see in his eyes as he moved.

Finally making it to the bed, Buffy helped him sit, wincing herself as he hissed in pain. His eyes were closed and she could see his jaw clenching slightly as he took deep breathes. 

"Do you want to lie down?" She asked softly as she stood there watching him.

Spike finally opened his eyes, smiling slightly at her before reaching for the bag Giles had left. "Yeah, need the pain killers first though," he said pouring the contents of the bag out.

Buffy watched him fumble with the small pill bottle before taking it from him and reading the instructions on the label. Opening it, she grabbed two of the pills, holding them out to him before turning to the bedside table. "I think I took your water," she said before she turned and left the room.

Spike watched Buffy walk down the hall and disappear around the corner and he sighed lightly as his shoulders slumped. He hated Buffy seeing him like this. He couldn't think of anything more humiliating than to appear weak in her eyes. He wanted to tell her what a righteous bastard Angel was, but knew she needed to see that on her own.

Hearing her coming back down the hall, Spike smiled as she reentered his room and handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks luv," he said, taking the water from her and swallowing the pills.

Buffy smiled back at him, her mind almost in a daze at the sight of him. It felt as if time was replaying before her very eyes. It hadn't been so long ago that she had been standing in front of the Spike from her own time, looking at his bruised and beaten face and knowing that it was that way because of her, for her.

Spike placed the water bottle on the table, looking back up at Buffy and he leaned his head to the side slightly as he looked at her. She had a far off look on her face and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn the glassy appearance her eyes had suddenly taken on were unshed tears welling up in her eyes. "Buffy, pet, you okay?" He asked, reaching out and touching her hand when she didn't respond.

Buffy looked down, seeing his hand on hers and as she looked back up at his face, the tears that she tried to hold back fell. "I'm so sorry Spike," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked quietly.

Buffy swallowed hard, fighting back the sobs that threatened to erupt. "For being such a bitch to you," she said, trying to smile. "I never gave you a chance, just always assumed you were playing some game with me. I'm sorry I never gave you the benefit of the doubt or thanked you for everything you did."

Spike watched her, completely lost as to what she was saying. Sure she had been a little bitchy, but no more than he had been to her. It certainly didn't warrant tears. "It's fine Buffy," he said, not sure what else to say. "I've done my share of bitching as well."

Buffy's eyes finally focused back on his face, the reality of the here and now coming back into view before she looked down at their now joined hands. She gripped his hand, holding it tightly before looking back up at him and smiling. "So, you forgive me then?" She asked quietly.

Spike smiled, the pain shooting through his face ignored as he looked up at her. "I forgave you the minute that mouth started shooting off, Summers."

Buffy chuckled as she rolled her eyes and dropped his hand. "Like yours was any better, bleach brain," she said as she cleared the bed and straightened the pillows. "In you go," she said as she grabbed the blankets and pulled them down.

Spike maneuvered himself, sliding up the bed and laying back as Buffy went to grab the blankets. "Won't do any good to cover me up, not ready for bed anyway."

"Giles said those pills will make you sleepy."

"'M sure they will, but I'm not about to sleep in my clothes," Spike said as he settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Well, what do you sleep in?" Buffy asked, dropping the blankets and walking toward his dresser.

Spike popped one eye open and grinned as she turned back to look at him. "My birthday suit. Wanna help me get into it?"

Buffy watched the sly smirk play across his face as her cheeks started to burn. She knew she had walked right into that one and the sudden image of him sprawled out; completely naked had her turning her head as she blushed.

"You're a pig, Spike," Buffy said, looking at anything but him.

Spike chuckled, the small action causing his whole body to ache, but the bright pink glow to her face and neck was too good to pass up. "What's the matter kitten, never seen a naked man before?"

Buffy was about to answer, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. A young, sixteen-year-old girl stared back at her, not the twenty-three year old adult she really was. Sure she had seen a naked man and even been with a few, but that was before all of this.  _Oh my god, does this mean I'm a virgin?_ She screamed to herself as she looked at her reflection.

Spike was watching her, the little smile still playing across his features as the effects of the painkillers started playing havoc with his brain. His eyes drooped and he fought to keep them open as Buffy finally turned back to him.

"As much as I'd love to see you turn an even brighter shade of red, 'm not sure I can stay awake long enough to enjoy it," Spike said, his eyes closing briefly before he forced them back open.

Buffy sighed heavily, shaking her head at the thoughts of Spike once again getting the last word in, embarrassing her in the process before she walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Reaching up, she removed his glasses, sitting them on the bedside table as he opened his eyes back up. "Why haven't I ever seen you in these glasses before?" She asked, looking back over at him.

"Contacts," Spike drawled out, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Oh. Have you always had them? Glasses I mean?"

"Yes."

"Can you see without them?"

Spike opened his eyes back up, looking up at her. "You look a little fuzzy from here."

"Blind as a bat then?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"Something like that," Spike said, grinning.

"What about now?" She asked, leaning down slightly.

"Nope, still all blurry."

"And now?" Buffy asked smiling as she leaned down further.

"Don't you have someone else to torture who is in less pain than I am?" Spike asked, smiling as Buffy smiled down at him.

"Nope, you're the only person I can think of that I want to torture at the moment," Buffy said, giggling.

"Well, don't I feel all special."

Buffy grinned back at him, chuckling slightly at the spaced out look in his eyes. "You look completely fried," she said, smiling.

"Gotta tell ya, I'm liking the effects of the meds."

"Yeah, what do you see?"

A few minutes passed before Spike answered her.

"An angel," Spike said, quietly, his words getting more slurred as he spoke and his eyelids fluttering open and shut.

Buffy's grin widened as she looked down at him. She didn't even know if he was even conscience of what he was saying or not as he looked completely out of it. "You think I look like an angel?" She asked.

"Mm hum" Spike said, quietly, his eyes once again closing. "Beautiful angel."

"I'm a beautiful angel now?" Buffy asked, giggling.

"Always beautiful," Spike whispered.

Buffy sat there watching him, the smile on her face widening as his words played over and over again in her head. She reached up with her hand, brushing the backs of her fingers along the side of his face and she felt her pulse race as he moved his head and leaned his head into her hand.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked quietly.

"Mm hum."

Buffy continued to smile down at him, studying his face as her fingers lightly played across his features. Even with the massive swelling, she could still make out the sharp cut of his cheekbones, the deep hollows that sucked his cheeks in and as her gaze traveled over his face, her eyes gazed upon the full bottom lip that her fingers seemed to be drawn to.

Spike's lips parted slightly and Buffy's eyes were drawn into his mouth as the tip of his tongue became barely visible. She felt her skin heat up as she remembered the spell Willow had inadvertently cast and the few hours she had spent thinking she and Spike were madly in love and planning a wedding.

No matter how many times she had tried to block the memory, the feel of his lips on her always caused gooseflesh to prickle her skin and not that she would ever tell another living soul, but the way Spike had kissed her would be burnt into her memory forever. The very thought of it caused a longing in her that she tried in vain to be repulsed by, but never could find the conviction needed to carry it out.

Of the many kisses she had ever received in her lifetime, none of them even came close to the fire and passion the Spike put into his. The thoughts alone were enough to make her wish the spell had never ended, that she could have spent the rest of her life drawn into an imaginary love that seemed to surpass anything she had ever felt before or after.

As her eyes traveled up from Spike's lips to his face, she smiled at his closed eyes and the almost angelic look on his face before she leaned forward. "Goodnight Spike," she whispered as she leaned down, lightly kissing him and she was surprised as he responded to the light touch.

"Love you Buffy," Spike mumbled against her lips as she leaned over him.

Buffy sat up slowly, staring at him as he slept. She was glad she wouldn't have to respond to that as her usual response to Spike's admission of his love for her was a good punch to his face. The urge to hit him wasn't there anymore and the smile that slowly covered her face surprised her. 

Standing, Buffy smiled as she grabbed the blankets and covered him up before turning and walking to the door. Stopping at the door, she turned, looking back over at him before flipping off the light switch. "Get well," she said, before turning and walking down the hall.

Spike's eyes opened, his head turning to the side and he smiled big as he watched her walk down the hall. "Two kisses in less than a week," he whispered. Grinning big, he sighed contently before looking up at the ceiling. "She wants me," he said softly as he chuckled and snuggled into his blankets.

A/N…Sorry for the delay, but I've gone back to work full time, so expect some delays in ALL my stories now that my 'free' time has been cut in half. I will try to work on the stories as much as I can, but do expect delays.

Once again, Thanks to everyone for reading and for reviewing…it means a lot to me.

Zarrah

(Wanna know when I update? Then go here!)

www.groups.yahoo.com/group/Fanfictions_by_Zarrah/


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A Glimpse of Heaven

By Zarrah

Buffy walked quickly down the halls at school, searching out her friends. It had been late when she returned home the night before and even though she wanted to tell Willow everything that had happened with Spike, she didn't want to get her friend in trouble by calling her so late.

Spotting the redhead she was looking for, her steps quickened, only to be stopped suddenly as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to the side.

"Just the girl I was looking for," Angel smiled brightly before kissing her quickly. 

Buffy looked wide-eyed at her boyfriend, glancing at Willow before looking back at Angel. "Hey Angel," she said, pulling her arm free.

"Well don't sound so happy to see me," Angel told her, his smile wavering slightly at her wide-eyed expression. 

"Sorry, you just startled me."

"Sorry about that," Angel said wrapping his arm around her. "So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I needed to talk to Willow about something," Buffy told him, taking the opportunity to glance back over at the redhead.

"What?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked, looking back at Angel.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" He asked again.

"Oh, um…just…some stuff." Buffy stuttered, giving him a tight smile as she did.

"What kind of stuff?"

"It's um…just girl stuff," she lied, glancing down at the floor before returning her gaze to him.

Angel watched her almost nervous behavior and gave her a tight smile as she looked at Willow again and wondered if what she needed to talk to Willow about had anything to do with Spike. Buffy had spent more time with that idiot than he liked and he had to wonder if she had any clue as to what happened to him. He knew without a doubt that she would break things off with him if she ever found out what he had done to Spike and he planned on that little piece of information never leaking out. Just the thought of Spike angered him, especially seeing how Buffy seemed to be getting closer to the blonde every day. Shaking away the anger he felt, he forced a smile on his face and tightened his arm around her waist.

"I feel like we hardly spend any time together lately. What have you been doing?" Angel asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing overly important," Buffy told him. "I've just been busy, is all."

"Too busy for me?"

"No."

"Seems that way to me."

Buffy sighed lightly, looking up at him before she glanced at Willow. She knew she'd never get all she needed to tell Willow out before class so she decided to wait till lunch. Smiling as she turned back to Angel, she leaned up, giving him a quick kiss as the bell rang. "Walk me to class?" She asked, watching as his smile widened before his arm draped over her shoulder. 

"It would be my pleasure," he replied with a smile.

Willow and the gang sat patiently at their lunch table, waiting for Buffy. A note passed between several people had informed her to get the guys together as she had something important to tell them. As the last bell rang, Willow, Xander and Jesse sat around the small table waiting.

"So, the note didn't say what the big emergency was?" Xander asked curiously.

"Nope, just that it was about Spike and for us all to be here," Willow told him.

"You think it's something bad?" Jesse asked, looking around the room.

"I hope not," Willow said, smiling as she spotted Buffy walk through the door. "Guess we'll find out soon enough," she told them. "There she is."

Buffy was practically seething by the time she stepped into the lunchroom with Angel and she accepted his eager kiss before he turned and walked away from her as she made her way to the table and sat down with her friends. Angel had been like a leach all day and she barely managed to fend him off long enough to talk to her friends alone. She didn't know what to make of him. The more he hung on, the more curious she became about his actions. He had never been so demanding of her or her time and the whole thing was starting to wig her out.

"Hey Buffy," Xander greeted as she sat down, "What's with the big pow-wow?"

Buffy inhaled deeply, letting out a calming breath as she sat her books aside and straightened in her chair. "I needed to talk to you about Spike," she told them. "I know why he's not been here."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Jesse said as she sat there staring at them. "Spill already."

"Well, I went to see him yesterday after he cancelled our tutoring session," she began, "and you aren't going to believe what I found."

"Oh no," Willow said softly. "What is it?" She asked, knowing by the look on Buffy's face that whatever she was going to say was more than just Spike skipping school again.

Buffy sighed heavily as she began to relay the previous day's events. She had a hard time keeping her emotions in check as she retold what she had found and the look on her friends' faces didn't make it any easier.

"Oh my god," Willow whispered out. "Is he hurt bad?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered, nodding her head as she did. "He looks so terrible. His whole face is black and blue. His eyes are swollen almost shut. He has cuts all over him…," Buffy had to stop as she felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried to describe what he looked like. The image of him kept flashing in her mind and the pain etched across his face was still a clear picture.

The chatter amongst the friends was whispered and Buffy tried to hear all that was said, but her mind wouldn't let go of the images of Spike. She could still see every bruise and cut and hear his grunts of pain when he tried to move. She still couldn't come to terms with the fact that someone did this to him despite what he had told her, and from the way he acted, he knew who it was. The whole thing confused her.

Looking up when she heard Angel's name mentioned, she saw Xander and Jesse glaring at Angel and his buddies across the lunchroom and she turned her head, watching as Angel and his friends laughed about something. She stared at him and the others, taking in their fading bruises before Angel's words from the previous day finally penetrated her brain. 

_"Spike is my tutor and friend; I will have contact with him. If that's something you can't handle, then I'm sorry. That's just the way it has to be."_

_"No problems Buff. I have absolutely no problems with Spike now," he told her, smiling. "I think I've made myself perfectly clear."_

Buffy felt the tears stinging her eyes as she stared at Angel before she quickly grabbed her books and stood from the table.

"Buffy, where you going?" Willow asked as she watched Buffy practically run from the room. 

"Probably just figured out what the rest of us already knew," Jesse said quietly to Xander as Willow grabbed her stuff and followed Buffy out.

"Man, Angel so needs his oversized ass kicked," Xander commented as he looked back over at the group of guys that were still laughing.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "Maybe when Spike is feeling up to it, we can remedy that."

Xander shook his head as he and Jesse kept their eyes pinned on Angel. They didn't have a doubt in their mind as to what happened to Spike. Hell, everyone in the school knew how much Angel disliked Spike and the fact that Angel had threatened Spike only last week didn't leave any room for guessing. It was clearly obvious to them what happened to Spike.

"Buffy, wait up," Willow yelled as she ran down the hall after Buffy. 

Buffy stopped and spun around quickly and Willow was surprised to see the hatred flaring in her eyes. 

"I can't believe I was so blind," Buffy almost shouted as she started pacing the hall.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked, trying to catch her breath as she watched Buffy.

"Angel, that's what's wrong," Buffy told her hatefully. "He's the one who did it. He and those stupid lackeys of his."

"Did what?"

Buffy chuckled bitterly. "Beat the shit out of Spike, that's what!"

"Buffy, come on," Willow said, trying to calm her friend. "You know Xander and Jesse have always hated Angel and this is just another attempt at 'blame all the world's problems on Angel' routine."

"Well, normally I'd agree with you Will, but this time they're right."

Willow stared at Buffy and just stood quietly until Buffy stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Do you remember seeing Angel and his friends on Monday?" Buffy asked her calmly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And do you remember all the bruises they were all sporting?"

Willow's eyes started to widen as she remembered and she almost hated to hear the rest.

"Well, when I asked Angel about it, he said he got hit playing ball at the park. Anyway, I commented that he looked like he had been hit by a truck and that's exactly what Spike told me happened to him. I automatically thought of Angel when he said it and when I asked him if Angel did it, he said no."

"Well, if I know Spike, he would have loved blowing the whistle on Angel," Willow told her. "Anything to get you away from him would do."

"I know," Buffy said. "But the other guys are the ones I'm thinking actually did it."

"Why do you think that?" Willow asked.

"Because Spike said that Angel was too big of a wanker to fight his own battles," she said with a slight grin at repeating Spike's "wanker" comment.

"Okay," Willow said, thinking about all Buffy had told her. "So, you think Angel had something to do with it then?"

"I think Angel had everything to do with it," Buffy said. "And I'm going to prove it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to get Spike to tell me, that's how."

Spike leaned back against the pillows on his bed, trying to stretch out without causing the gripping pain he had been feeling to course through his body. He had spent more days than he liked to remember stuck in his room and was ready to get out.

Staring at the walls was beginning to drive him crazy and he didn't think he could stomach another "movie night" with Rupert. The effort it took to walk down the short hall to the den wasn't worth the black and white flicks his uncle always selected for them to watch.

He had hoped that Buffy would come back and see him but it was almost eleven pm and hadn't heard a word from her. He had spent the whole day waiting for her and he cursed himself for thinking that maybe she had cared for him as much as he did her. When she didn't show, he had slumped down into his bed and cursed Angel for everything he was worth. He didn't know how or when, but he knew Angel would pay dearly for what he had done.

Sighing heavily, Spike finally crawled down into his bed and closed his eyes. He was glad the pain medication made him sleepy because every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Not that he minded, but the images his brain kept conjuring up always made sleep impossible.

He had relived the two small kisses she had given him over a thousand times and couldn't help but wonder what she would do if _he_ kissed her. The kiss the previous night had been given for no other reason than he could think of, but to kiss him. He knew it was probably more than that, but the first was given out of gratitude; yesterday was something entirely different.

A tiny smile graced his face as he remembered it and he knew she felt something for him. She had to. No other reason would cause her to kiss him. Sure they were friends, kind of, but he had never seen her kiss Xander or Jesse, so that gave him a crumb of hope that she was finally coming around.

Jumping slightly as the phone rang, Spike opened his eyes and grabbed the phone before it woke his uncle up and pulled the receiver to his ear. "Ello."

"Hey, did I wake you?" Buffy asked quietly.

Spike smiled wide when he heard her voice and any doubts vanished immediately. "No," he finally answered, "too many things on my mind to fall asleep at the moment."

"Oh, well is that a good thing or bad?"

"Good. Definitely good," he said, smiling.

"Well you sound better today. Are you feeling any better?"

"Still have the aches and pains and I'm not one hundred percent back to my normal, sexy self, but other than that I'm okay."

Buffy giggled softly as she lay across her bed. She could almost see the smirk planted on his face and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his statement. "I think your stud status is in severe jeopardy at the moment, what with all the shades of blue and purple you have going on."

"Hey, most girls like purple…might just propel me into the hottie of the year category."

"Oh sure," Buffy laughed. "You're exactly what I'm looking for in a guy. Someone I can color coordinate my clothes with."

"Oh, so you _do _want me then?" Spike's smile only widened when he heard Buffy choke out a cough before she became extremely quiet and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Still there princess?"

"Yeah," Buffy finally said. She didn't know why, but a smile unlike any she had felt like having before was spreading across her face. She knew Spike unlike anyone else and the usual flirty banter was still there. The thing most puzzling now…she liked it.

"So, you going to come by tomorrow?" Spike finally asked quietly. "I mean, it is a tutoring day and all."

"Yeah," Buffy said, her smile widening. "I mean, that is, if you want me to."

"Yeah, I do," Spike smiled. "I mean, just because you passed one test doesn't mean you don't still need help."

Buffy's mind was reeling. She couldn't explain the thrill of excitement she was feeling at seeing him again and she had to wonder where it all came from. I mean, she _hated _Spike…right? He was a pain in her ass, an obnoxious little leach that she couldn't seem to get rid of. So why were the prospects of seeing him giving her a happy?

"So, um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Spike finally asked after she got quiet again.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Buffy grinned.

"Alright."

"Well, goodnight Spike," Buffy said softly.

"Goodnight Buffy."

Twin smiles lit up both their faces as they each hung up the phone. Neither one knew what had just happened, but they both knew something had changed. With happy smiles, they both snuggled down into their beds with thoughts of the other on their minds. With giddy smiles, they both closed their eyes, hoping that tomorrow came quickly.

To Be Continued……

A/N….Okay, there! A new chapter…lol. 'Bout damn time…huh? *g* Sorry it took so long. Promise no more monthly waits. Now go review and let me know how much you appreciate me getting off my tush and DOING something…hehehe.


	20. Chapter 20

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 20

By Zarrah

Hearing the front door open and close, Spike turned his head to his closed bedroom door and tried to listen for sounds in the other room. The house had been eerily quiet all day and hearing movement in the other room, he sighed loudly as he leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

He had spent the better part of the day trying to straighten his room and even though every move he made sent pains throughout his body, he wasn't about to let Buffy see his room in such a state of disarray again. He wanted everything to be perfect and having her clean his room wasn't how he wanted to spend their time together.

He was almost a nervous ball of energy by the time three o'clock rolled around and he anxiously watched the clock, knowing that Buffy usually arrived by six. Time seemed to drag as the minutes seemed to stretch into hours, and the later it became, the more anxious he became.

Opening his eyes, Spike glanced at the clock and sighed as the numbers flashed six forty-five before movement outside his door caught his attention. Turning his head to the door as it opened he smiled as Buffy stuck her head in.

"Knock, knock," Buffy said, smiling as she opened the door to Spike's room and looked in.

Spike couldn't contain the smile that covered his face when he saw her and the long agonizing day of waiting was over. "Hey pet," he greeted as she entered.

"Hey yourself," Buffy said, entering the room and pushing the door back shut. "How you feel?"

"Better," Spike told her, his smile still present as he tried to sit up.

"Well, you still look like shit," Buffy grinned as she walked over to the bed and sat down, sitting the bag she held in her hand on the bed next to her.

"Well thanks ever so," Spike said grinning as he rolled his eyes at her.

"No problem," Buffy giggled at his expression. "Although the glasses are still going to take a while to get use to," she said, staring at the wire-framed spectacles perched on his face.

"Don't have to get use to them," Spike told her as he shifted his weight and sat up straighter. "Once the swellin' in the eyes goes down, the contacts can go back in."

"Well that's good. I would hate to try and restrain myself from all the glasses jokes I could come up with," she smiled.

Spike just smiled, knowing she wouldn't be the only one making with the jokes. He'd never hear the end of it if Xander or Jesse saw him and he was glad his friends hadn't decided to pay him a visit. "So, you ready to study?" He asked, finally sitting up and leaning back against the pillows.

 "Yeah, but first, I brought you a prezzie," Buffy said, grinning wildly as reached for the bag she had placed on the bed.

"Why Buffy, here I thought you didn't care," Spike said as Buffy grinned and lifted the bag. "What is it?"

"Greasy goodness of the gods," she told him as she opened the bag. "Or so I'm told."

Spike inhaled deeply, his grin widening as the smell wafting from the bag Buffy brought in finally hit him. "Please tell me that's a Jody burger I smell." 

Buffy chuckled at the dreamy look on his face before reaching into the bag. "Well nothing else could smell this greasy and still be eatable," she said, pulling the food from the bag. "I thought you might be in the mood for something other than TV dinners."

"How right you are," Spike told her, sitting up straighter as Buffy scooted back on the bed and handed him the tray of food.

"Jody asked me to tell you hey," Buffy said, handing Spike a few napkins before she opened her own box.

Spike smiled as he looked up, shaking his head slightly as Buffy dove into the mounds of chili and cheese covering her fries before she looked up at him and grinned.

"What?" She asked, smiling as she took a bite.

"Just can't believe you went to the Jody Burger all by yourself," Spike told her. "Didn't think you'd ever step foot into that place again."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders before looking back down at her food and poking at it with her fork. "Well I know you like it," she said quietly before glancing up at him quickly. "Thought maybe with all the crap you've been through the past couple of days you'd like something other than those frozen diners Giles is so fond of."

"Well you're right about that," Spike said smiling as he saw the slight pink tint staining Buffy's cheeks while she concentrated on her food. He honestly didn't believe she would ever go back to Jody's, let alone go by herself and apparently just for him. His mind had been plagued all day with thoughts of having something with her other than a friendship and now this tiny gesture had him hoping it meant more than just her concern for his nutritional well-being.

Buffy swallowed heavily, trying to concentrate on her meal and not Spike. She didn't know what possessed her to go to the seedy burger joint, but the look on Spike's face what the exact reaction she had been hoping for. 

She had spent way to many hours pondering the "what ifs" where Spike was concerned and no matter how many times she tried to rationalize her sudden concern for him, it always came back to one thing. She cared. She cared that he was hurt and that someone purposely hurt him. She cared that he was in pain and she wanted nothing more than to take it away. The confusing thing was: Why? 

She had a boyfriend who, on any given day, would have made her happier than anything. Her whole world had revolved around Angel and she would have given anything for the relationship to continue in her own time. So why now…that everything seemed to be so perfect…did the one person who she had spent so much time loathing cause so many confusing emotions in her?

Spike silently watched her, seeing a multitude of emotions cross her face as she stared down into the Styrofoam box in front of her. He knew without her confirmation that she was pondering the same thing he had been all day, or at least he hoped she was. The two of them.

Buffy smiled as she saw Spike's hand find its way into the box in front of her and snatch one of the soaked fries from her plate before she looked up at him. The smile on his face as he looked at her made her heart trip in her chest as he licked the cheese from his fingers and came back for seconds. Eyeing the burger on his plate, Buffy smiled big as she leaned over, taking it and helping herself.

Angel ran a hand through his hair, straightening his shoulders before raising his hand and knocking on the door. He had serious doubts about this, but his friends had assured him that this was the way to go.

Smiling as the door opened, Angel cleared his throat as Hank stood before him. "Evening sir," he said politely.

Hank surveyed the young man in front of him, trying to remember his manners and knowing that Buffy would be seriously upset if he just slammed the door in Angel's face like he wanted to. Giving the teen a tight smile, Hank crossed his arms over his chest and gave Angel a nod of his head.

"I was wondering if Buffy was home?" Angel asked, seeing that Hank was going to be tougher to get around than he first thought.

"Sorry, she's at her tutoring session," Hank told him.

"Oh," Angel said, acting surprised. "I thought she wasn't going to be going over to Spike's anymore."

"Why would you think that?" Hank asked, his posture relaxing slightly at the look on Angel's face.

Angel had to think quickly and he put on his best concerned face before he shuffled on his feet slightly. "Um, it's just that, well…never mind," Angel said, smiling slightly. "Tell her I came by," he said before he turned and started for the steps.

"Hold on a minute," Hank said as he stepped out of the doorway and out onto the porch.

Angel smiled widely before he let it slip away and turned to face Buffy's father. "Yes sir?"

"Is there something about William that I should know?" Hank asked.

Angel shook his head slightly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "It's not my place sir," he said quietly. "Rumors are just that, rumors."

"And what kind of rumors have you heard?"

Angel bit back the smile threatening to cover his face before he sighed heavily. "Well, it's just some things I heard Spike was into. Why he got beat up so badly, that's all."

Hank stared hard at Angel, watching the young man closely before he turned and walked back into the house. Turning once he reached the door, he looked back out at Angel. "Come inside son," he said as he held the door. "Let's have a little talk."

Angel wanted to shout when Hank stood there holding the door for him. This had worked better than he thought. Nodding his head and giving a small smile to Hank, Angel walked forward, suppressing a smile once he crossed the threshold and the door was shut behind him.

Buffy groaned and flung her head back on the pillows as she discovered yet another of her answers was incorrect. She felt like throwing her book across the room or stomping it into the ground and she closed her eyes before she let out a small dissatisfied moan.

"I'm never going to get this," Buffy said as Spike continued to try to talk her through her homework assignment.

"You're not concentrating Buffy," Spike said as he lifted her notebook and looked back over her work.

Buffy half opened one eye, looking at Spike as she sat next to him. There was a reason for her lack of concentration. It was him! After finishing their meals, each of them stealing more of the other's food than actually eating their own, Spike had scooted to the edge of the bed and patted the space beside him as he grabbed her book bag. She had hesitantly stood and walked around the bed, taking a seat next to him.

She would be lying if she said the small move hadn't made her nervous. Sure, she had been physically close to him before, but not this close. Their shoulders were touching and on more than one occasion, Spike had leaned down to point out her mistakes as she worked out her math problems and Buffy couldn't help but shudder at being so close to him. She didn't know what was wrong with her. The smallest brush of his hand on hers had her heart racing in her chest and her thoughts strayed more than once. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to sit there and not go completely insane.

Buffy sat there staring at him and even though his face still held the blue and purple bruises and was swollen beyond anything she had seen before, she couldn't help her thoughts from turning traitorous again. The bluest eyes she had ever seen stared at her from behind the small wired-framed glasses and as her eyes ran over his features, they landed on his lips.

Spike watched her, seeing her eyes roam over his face and his breath caught in his throat. Just the way she was looking at him had his mind going into overdrive and as her eyes finally came back up to meet his, he felt all the air leave his lungs.

Buffy realized how close they were when she felt his breath on her face and as she moved her head, she swallowed hard as he leaned down. Her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, to not go there, but as she lifted her head, her eyes closed the instant she felt his lips touch hers.

Thoughts of Angel flashed through her mind, as did passion-filled kisses from another time, as she felt the soft sweep of his lips brush across hers. She inhaled deeply, taking in a deep breath, and before she could even convince herself that this way wrong, she had twisted her body and was actively kissing him back.

Spike was in heaven. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her, but judging from her reaction, he was glad he did. There was no denying it now, no matter what she said. There was something there. He knew it. As he lifted his hand and laid it softly on her cheek, he gasped softly as he felt her tongue slide across his bottom lip…

"Are you listening to me?" Spike asked, moving his arm and poking Buffy with his elbow to get her attention.

"Huh…what?" Buffy said, finally snapping out of her thoughts and focusing her eyes on him.

"I asked you if you were listening to me," Spike told her, watching her as she looked at him.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly before she sat up straight and stared at him. "Um, yeah," she stammered as she quickly stood up and grabbed her book from him. "I um, just remembered I had…this thing to do tonight."

Spike watched her as she quickly grabbed her things, shoving them into her book bag and zipping it quickly before she walked around the bed to the door. Sitting up as quickly as he could, Spike stared at her as she turned her head to him and smiled.

"I'll see you later," she blurted out before practically running for the door and fumbling with the doorknob before she finally got it opened and darted out of the room.

Spike watched her run down the hall and disappear around the corner before he heard the front door open and slam shut again. He was in complete shock and shook his head as he stared out into the empty hall. "What the bleedin' hell was that all about?"

To Be Continued……

A/N…Seems like Buffy is fantasizing about Spike now…who can blame her...lol. How will this affect their relationship now and what the hell is Angel up to?

Next update…Traveling Soldier


	21. Chapter 21

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 21

Buffy was so lost in thought, that she barely managed to look up as the loud blaring of a car horn broke the silence around her and alerted her to her position in the middle of the road. Her eyes widened as she sidestepped the car and turned her head to glare at the driver as he shouted obscenities at her as he passed. Sighing deeply, she looked up and realized she was home.

Taking the steps very slowly, Buffy climbed to the porch and was met at the door by her father. He didn't look happy and as he ushered her in, she had to wonder what she had done. 

Seeing her mother in the living room waiting only caused her anxiety about what was to come heighten as her father told her to take a seat.

"How is William doing, Buffy?" Joyce asked as Buffy took a seat in the armchair and prepared herself for the worst. "Rupert said he hasn't been out of his room but a few times."

"He's better, I think," Buffy told her, surprised. She wasn't even aware that her parents knew, but seeing how her mother had mentioned Giles, she suspected they must talk more than they let on. "He's still in pain and the bruises are still there, but he seems to be getting around a little better."

"Well that's good," Joyce smiled before looking up at Hank.

Buffy followed her mother's gaze and watched as her father took a seat beside Joyce before looking at her. He didn't say anything at first, which just added to the worrisome thoughts running through her mind, but when he straightened in his seat and locked eyes on her, she couldn't help but swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"We had a visitor tonight," Hank told her, smiling slightly at her distressed features.

"Oh. Who?" Buffy asked him before glancing over at her mother.

"That so-called boyfriend of yours," Hank said distastefully.

"Hank," Joyce whispered, nudging him with her elbow before smiling over at Buffy.

"What?" He snapped, throwing Joyce a hard look. "I told you that boy was up to no good."

Buffy sat watching in amazement as a small argument broke out between her parents on Hank's tact before they settled down and returned their attention to Buffy. She watched them both and wondered what had happened while she had been gone. When her father stood and looked like he could burst at any moment, Buffy shrank into the cushion of the chair when he turned to her.

"I know we promised to never interfere in your social life unless it became a problem, Buffy," Hank started as he paced the length of the living room, "but seeing how that _person_ showed up on our doorstep spouting lies, I can't just sit by and let you continue to see him without knowing what he really is."

"And that would be what exactly?" Buffy asked, confused.

"A no good, lying piece of…,"

"HANK!" Joyce yelled, standing up from her seat and glaring hard at him.

Hank stared at his wife, shaking his head before he sat down hard on the end of the couch. "Fine. If you think you can handle this better, then be my guest."

Joyce huffed at him before turning back to Buffy and giving her a small smile. "Why don't we take this up to your room?" Joyce suggested to Buffy before turning to glance at Hank. "I think someone needs to cool off before they get into the conversation."

Buffy nodded her head before standing and following her mother to the stairs. She glanced back at her father and watched him mumble to himself before she climbed the steps behind her mother. She didn't know what had happened tonight, but was glad for the distraction. The less time she had to worry about Spike and her growing feelings for him the better.

Willow smiled as she looked down the hall at Buffy before a frown creased her face. Her friend had been acting peculiar of late and today was no exception. Walking the length of the hall, Willow stopped behind Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder.

Buffy screeched and jumped before turning frightened eyes to Willow. Her hand had automatically latched onto her shirt over her heart and the thumping the organ was now doing left her dizzy. "Geez Will, don't do that!" Buffy chastised. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Willow told her, frowning slightly as Buffy huffed at her and poked her head back around the corner of the hall. "Um, who are we spying on?" Willow whispered as she tried to see what Buffy was looking at.

"Not spying," Buffy whispered. "Just watching."

"Okay. Watching who?" Willow whispered back, trying again to look over Buffy's shoulder.

"Angel and his buddies," Buffy told her before ducking back around the corner with wide eyes. "Shit! I think he saw me."

Willow watched as Buffy looked around the corner again before she grabbed Buffy's arm and started to drag her away. "Okay missy. I want to know what is going on. You didn't call last night and I know for a fact you saw Spike and now you're making with the spying and stuff. What is going on?"

Buffy sighed heavily before pulling her arm free from Willow and looking at her friend. "It's a long story."

"So, I'm a good listener."

Buffy glanced down the hall as the bell rang before turning back to Willow. "Guess I'll have to spill later. Time for class," she said.

"Oh no you don't," Willow said, grabbing her arm and leading her toward the girls' bathroom and going inside. Once they were safely behind closed doors, Willow stared at Buffy and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, now spill."

"You're going to be late for class," Buffy reminded her.

"I don't care," Willow said, sternly. "I want to know what's going on with you. First you're all over Angel and making with the Spike hating only to reverse that little drama by kissing him. Now you're spying on Angel and worrying over Spike like he's the most important thing in the world. I just don't get you Buffy."

Buffy let out another long sigh before placing her book bag on the floor and leaning back against the sink. How could she explain everything to Willow and not look like a total head case? "It's a really long story Wills."

"I said I don't care. Now why are you spying on Angel?" she asked.

Buffy sighed heavily, wondering just how much she should tell Willow before looking up at her friend's resolve face and giving her a tight smile. "Well, he came by the house last night when I was over at Spike's," Buffy told her. "Apparently Dad let him in and he said some things about Spike that weren't true."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, he told dad that the reason Spike was beat up was because he was dealing drugs or some such nonsense and a whole list of other things that I can't even remember. Apparently the only reason he came over was to rub Spike's name in the ground."

"Wow," Willow said, shocked. "What did your dad say?"

"He didn't believe him of course," Buffy told her. "Mom said they had talked to Giles earlier in the week and they knew the whole story. Angel showing up only put one more nail in the coffin that Dad was building for him."

"So why do you think Angel would go to so much trouble?"

"To throw the suspicion off of himself over Spike's beating."

"So you still think Angel is the one who beat Spike up?" Willow asked.

"I'm more convinced now than ever."

"Here come our beauties now," Jesse grinned as he saw Buffy and Willow walking toward their usual lunch table.

"Hey guys," Willow grinned as she and Buffy took their seats. 

Friendly greetings were exchanged between the four friends and conversations were started just like any other day as Buffy had immediately started searching for Angel. She hadn't seen him around much today and wondered if it had anything to do with him showing up at her house the night before.

She had told Willow everything short of the "dying and ending up there" part and about the sudden change of heart where Spike was concerned. She still hadn't figured that one out for herself and didn't think telling would help. She was still confused where he was concerned and the more she thought about it, the more her mind ran away with her.

She could only imagine what Spike thought when she ran out on him the night before but knew if she'd stayed, she would have make a complete fool out of herself. Why she had been fantasizing about kissing him in the first place was a puzzle in itself. The normal icky feelings she would have got at the mention of it made her skin tingle and her desire to see if it would have been as wonderful as she hoped it would just wouldn't go away.

"Is that okay with you Buff?" Xander asked, looking across the table at her.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, completely missing the whole conversation.

"Friday night? Movie? Ring any bells?" He joked.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Whatever you guys decide is fine with me," she told them.

"Great then. We'll pick you ladies up at six," Xander told them just as the bell rang. 

Giles smiled as he walked down the hall toward Spike's room, knocking on the door before opening it. "I see you're up."

"Unfortunately," Spike grumbled. He was still in a foul mood from Buffy leaving so abruptly the night before and had spent the entire day trying to figure out what had happened and seeing the happy, smiling face on his uncle wasn't helping matters.

"Well, come then," Giles told him as he approached the bed. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Spike asked as Giles leaned down and grabbed his arm, trying to help him up. "Better not be another one of your black and white flicks 'cause I'm not in the mood to try and figure those things out tonight."

"It's not," Giles chuckled, helping Spike to his feet before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing his glasses.

Spike rolled his still swollen eyes as Giles handed him the spectacles before slipping them on his face and started out of his room. Any other day he would have protested to leaving his confined space but the more time he spent alone, the more his thoughts turned to Buffy. A little change of scenery might just be good.

Rounding the corner of the hall and stepping into the small sitting area, Spike had a flurry of mixed emotions run through him before a tiny smile covered his face. There, sitting in his living room was all his friends and more importantly, Buffy.

"There he is," Xander said smiling brightly. "Though you might want to sit in on fabulous Friday movie night."

"Yeah, the girls are fun but they can't appreciate the violence of a great manly flick," Jesse said grinning as he sat down in front of the coffee table. 

Spike's smile widened as Giles helped him into the room before he looked at Buffy. She was sitting on the sofa, looking at anything but him. He wasn't sure what was up with her, but hoped before the night was out, he'd know.

To Be Continued…….

A/N…Before you say it, I know that was a little on the short side but I think my brain went on vacation and forgot to tell me. I'm still completely blocked on 'Sweet William' and no matter what I do, I can't seem to come up with anything. RL is very hectic at the moment and I'm surprised I managed to write anything at all, so just bear with me while I get things worked out.

For those of you having trouble accessing my site, I think the problem has been fixed. (crosses fingers). zarrah.com is now up and running and hopefully will be from now on.

Thanks again for the reviews. Without them I can't tell if you're still enjoying the story so don't forget to hit the review link and let me know what you think. 

Zarrah

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 22

Buffy sat staring at the floor, trying to think of every possible torture she could inflict on Xander without actually killing him. She knew the whole thing had been his idea and on any other day, she probably wouldn't have minded.

She had yet to look up at Spike and as Giles helped him around the edge of the couch where she and Willow were sitting, she felt her heart rate speed up.

"Thanks," Spike said softly as Giles helped him sit.

"You're welcome," Giles smiled back in response as he glanced over at Buffy. "Well, I guess I'll let you kids be. I have a dinner date."

"Yeah. See ya G-man," Xander grinned before glancing over at Jesse as Giles left. "So, gotta say man, you look like shit," he said, returning his attention back to Spike.

"Thanks ever so," Spike grinned. "Can't say that I feel much better."

"Well how could you?" Xander asked, smiling. "I mean, you get your face rearranged by some deranged old bag lady, but you do get to skip out on the social dysfunction that is Sunnydale High, so all isn't of the bad."

"Now I wouldn't say that," Jesse smiled over at Xander.

"Yeah, the Buffster filled us in on your condition, but she forgot one very important fact," Xander chuckled as he stared at the bespectacled Spike.

Spike knew it was coming before Jesse and Xander even started chuckling and he shook his head as their laughter started. "Go ahead and laugh it up," he said trying to hide his smile. "It's the only time you'll see them."

Buffy and Willow sat there grinning as Xander and Jesse both had a good laugh at Spike's expense. Buffy knew when the others saw Spike in the glasses they'd have a field day with it and luckily for them Spike seemed to be in a rather relaxed mood.

"Geez Buff, why you didn't tell us Spike was a card carrying member of the geek patrol," Xander laughed as he stood and grabbed the videos.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Willow chuckled. "Us geeks have to stick together. Isn't that right Spike?" She grinned over at him.

"Hey, I'm not a geek!" Spike said loudly as he shifted his weight and tried to get more comfortable. "You two just get it all out of your system. Next time I'll kick your ass."

"Sure, take all our fun away," Jesse said between chuckles.

"Okay, enough already," Xander said, trying to stifle his laughter as he stood and looked through the videos. "We need to get this party started. The pizza will be here soon and we have quite a few movies to go through, so what'll it be? We have your standard action in the form of 'The Matrix' or 'Gone in 60 Seconds.'"

"Is that all you got?" Willow asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Well no," Jesse told her. "We have others, but these are the best of what the video store had to offer on a Friday night."

"Yeah and before you ask, we even got you a girly flick," Xander grinned.

"Really?" Willow questioned skeptical. "In what form?"

"'The Replacements,'" Xander and Jesse both chimed in.

"Since when did a football movie become a girly flick?" Willow asked with wide eyes.

"Well, it stars Keanu Reeves. All girls like him," Xander said, smiling. "Plus, it has girls in short skirts, so it's girly."

The guys all laughed as Willow looked over at Buffy, shaking her head and rolling her eyes before flopping back in her seat. She knew she should have insisted on going to the video store with the guys and from now on she would as Xander walked to the TV and put the first tape in.

Buffy sat quietly, watching as Xander put in the first video and trying her best to not think about Spike as he sat next to her. Her stomach was doing flips as she remembered the night before and the reason she had left so abruptly.

As the movie started and everyone settled, Buffy glanced over at Spike out of the corner of her eye. She swallowed hard as she saw he was staring at her and her already wildly beating heart quickened its pace.

She could think of at least fifty places she'd rather be at the moment and knew everyone was going to eventually notice she was pulling the silent routine. As the movie credits started to roll and Spike shifted in his seat again, Buffy thanked the gods when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she practically screamed as she stood up quickly from her seat. "It's probably the pizza guy."

"Greasy goodness," Jesse smiled as he glanced over toward the door at Buffy.

Buffy let out a long, cleansing breath as she walked to the front door. There was no way she was going to be able to pull this evening off like it was any other day as long as she was sitting next to Spike. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and her thoughts were turning traitorous where Angel was concerned. The longer she was around Spike, the harder things were becoming. Putting on a bright smile as she reached the door, Buffy pulled the door open only to have her smile completely disappear.

"Hey Buffy," Sandy said, smiling brightly. "I didn't expect to see you here. Isn't tutoring nights just on Tuesday and Thursday?"

"Uh, yeah," Buffy said, slightly shocked to see her. "It's movie night."

"Oh. Am I interrupting?" Sandy asked as she glanced in at the others and waved.

"Not at all," Spike said, trying to turn his head to look back at her. "Come on in."

Buffy moved to the right and smiled as Sandy grinned big and walked in. She shut the door slowly and turned back around as she heard everyone saying his or her hellos to Sandy. She really couldn't say why she felt uncomfortable around Sandy. It wasn't as if she had ever done anything to her but every time she saw her lately, she felt her stomach turn.

"Hey pet," Spike smiled as Sandy rounded the couch and sat down beside him in Buffy's vacated seat before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hey. How you feel?" Sandy asked. "Still all puffy I see."

Buffy watched the two as she slowly made her way back to the sitting area. She was having a hard time trying to figure out why the sight of Sandy in _her_ seat had her gritting her teeth or why seeing her smiling at Spike and giving him the small kiss made her want to rip her hair out. _"Because you like him you idiot,"_ her mind taunted her. _"Shut up!"_ she screamed back at herself as she sat down in the vacant armchair next to Willow.

Spike glanced over at Buffy as she flopped down heavily in the chair and stared at the TV before crossing her arms over her chest. He couldn't help but smile at seeing the slightly pink tint her face had and wondered if having Sandy there was the reason. "So, what brings you by?" Spike asked as he looked back at Sandy. "Miss me?" He grinned.

"Always," Sandy giggled as she saw Spike glance over at Buffy. Turning her head she smiled wider as she saw Buffy's posture and attitude and knew that things were about to get interesting.

Spike wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't sitting there staring at the proof. The pizza had finally come and while everyone was up fixing his or her plates, Sandy had put another _plan_ into motion. 

He had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing at the act Sandy was putting on. He had to hand it to the girl; she knew what she was doing. Ever since Sandy had arrived, Buffy had sat there staring a hole into the TV screen. He would see her glance over at him every once and a while and every time she did, Sandy would lean in a little closer to him. She currently had her head resting on his shoulder and Spike couldn't help but think this was all going to backfire in his face. He still wasn't convinced that Buffy liked him but her attitude tonight really made him wonder.

Sandy was convinced one hundred percent that Buffy liked Spike as much as he liked her and she was going to prove it. If she knew one thing, it was that jealousy was a powerful tool and she planned on using it to Spike's advantage. If Buffy wasn't going to admit her feelings on her own, then she'd force her.

The light giggling emanating from the couch was about to drive Buffy crazy and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from looking. The whole scene made her sick. Spike was lounged back against the corner of the couch and Sandy was lying practically on top of him. Well, not really but to Buffy's irritated mind, she was. She knew she was staring but couldn't force herself to look away. It felt as if her blood was going to boil at any minute and when she saw Spike lift his arm and drape it over Sandy's shoulder, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

Standing quickly, she rounded the couch and practically stomped into the kitchen. Willow had been watching the whole thing play out and wondered when Spike and Sandy had hooked up. From what she knew, they were just friends, but their actions were saying otherwise. Seeing Buffy stand and enter the other room, Willow grabbed her empty cup before following her.

"Hey Buffy," Willow smiled as she walked into the small kitchen where Buffy was. "Not having a good time?"

Buffy snorted back a laugh as she slammed cube after cube of ice into her cup. The whole evening was turning from bad to worse and the longer she stayed, the angrier she became.

"I think it's working," Sandy whispered as she looked into the kitchen.

"You sure this isn't going to backfire?" Spike asked worriedly. "If she ends up hating me I'm going to kill you."

Sandy giggled before turning her head when Buffy looked back in at them before she wrapped her arm around Spike's waist. "Trust me," she said, smiling. "That girl will finally see what she's missing."

"You better be right," Spike told her threateningly.

"Okay, want to tell me what the problem is?" Willow asked quietly as Buffy fixed her drink. "You've been extremely quiet all night and now you just seemed pissed at something. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Buffy spat out quietly through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I'll buy that," Willow rolled her eyes. "Did Spike say something to piss you off again?"

Buffy laughed, shaking her head as she peered down into her cup. "You have no idea."

"No, I don't," Willow said confusedly before she glanced in the other room. The minute she saw Spike and Sandy, she knew. A huge grin covered her face before she grabbed Buffy by the arm and yanked her into the hall and started dragging her into the first open door she saw. Once inside, she shut the door and turned to Buffy. "Okay, I'm only going to ask this once and I want an honest answer, okay?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath, wishing she would have just gone home the minute she found out where movie night was taking place. When Willow grew quiet, she finally looked up.

"Do you or do you not have a thing for Spike?" Willow asked before Buffy opened her mouth to speak. "And before you answer, you better make sure you think long and hard about the answer and tell me honestly."

Buffy sighed heavily as she stared at Willow and what seemed like a thousands thoughts assaulted her mind. If she said yes, then she'd finally have to admit it to herself, not just to Willow. Where did that leave Angel? Buffy closed her eyes as all the things that consisted of Spike, present and past, ran through her mind before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Willow to answer her question.

Sandy grinned big as she stood outside the bathroom door before she turned quietly and made her way back into the living room. When Spike looked up at her, her smile only widened as she sat back down beside of him. "Guess what I just heard?" She sing-songed with a huge grin. 

To Be Continued……

A/N…There has been a poll going on over at my site this week, asking which story should be finished first, since working on (5) at one time tends to scramble my brain. Just as I suspected, A Glimpse of Heaven has won that vote. So, with that, I wanted to let you know that I will be working on this story exclusively until it's finished.

My other stories will not be forgotten and I may even work on them some if I get stuck on this one or get way ahead of myself *snickers…like that'll ever happen*.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and don't forget to visit my site…there's a layout contest if you're a designer. Go give it a look and participate!

Zarrah

zarrah.net


	23. Chapter 23

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 23

"Why is my life such a joke?" Buffy asked as she leaned up against the headboard of her bed and looked over at Willow.

"It's not a joke, Buffy. It's just more complicated than most," Willow smiled. "All you have to do now is figure out how to deal with it."

"You think?" Buffy asked sarcastically as Willow giggled. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, exactly what you want to," Willow told her as she recapped the pink nail polish she had used on her toes. "It's pretty obvious from where I'm sitting."

Buffy groaned loudly and leaned her head back, lightly tapping it on the headboard. "Why didn't I just get sucked into a hell dimension?"

"What?" Willow laughed as she looked up at Buffy.

"Nothing," Buffy mumbled as she sat up straight and looked at Willow. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean, what about Angel? What am I going to tell him? Not to mention Spike."

"And Sandy," Willow said, grinning before Buffy went wide-eyed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at her friend.

"I don't want her name mentioned," Buffy said, trying to hold back a smile. "I still can't believe the nerve of that girl."

Willow laughed as Buffy stood up from the bed and practically stomped across the room to the stereo. The two girls had crashed at Buffy's house with the promise that Buffy would tell all and Willow had a hard time dragging out the information she wanted about Buffy's feelings for Spike. 

The small confession had been no surprise to Willow and after Buffy had finally admitted that she liked Spike the two girls had joined the others in Giles' living room. They both saw an immediate change in Spike and Sandy's behavior. No longer were they all cuddled up together or giggling like lovesick puppies and it didn't take Buffy or Willow either one to realize Buffy had been played.

It took everything in Willow to keep her laughter under control after seeing the look on Buffy's face and the guys had stopped the movie so Willow would let them in on the joke.

Gut wrenching laughter had Willow in tears before Buffy finally stormed out of the room and out the front door. The others just watched, completely lost as to what was going on and Friday movie night was cut short as Willow had to run to catch up to Buffy. 

It had been the most colorful conversation Willow had ever heard and she wondered where Buffy had even heard most of the words she was using while she practically screamed all the way back home.

"Don't start," Buffy said, grinning as she turned and looked back over at Willow and saw the huge grin covering her face. "I'm not in the mood to rehash it all."

"Oh come on, Buffy. Lighten up."

"Lighten up?" Buffy asked incredulously. "You're kidding, right? Because I am going to deliver so much pain on those two they'll wish they had never met."

Willow giggled again, shaking her head as Buffy walked back across the room and flopped down on the bed. "Look, no real harm was done," Willow told her. "All they really did was make you see what you were trying to ignore. And besides, I don't think Spike was as much to blame as Sandy was in the whole thing."

"Yes he was! He went along with it didn't he? And for all I know, it was his idea!"

"Well, yeah but…,"

"But nothing," Buffy huffed. "The fact that the two even schemed the whole thing up is infuriating."

"Maybe, but you didn't see the look on his face when you stormed out," Willow said softly. "He looked like he had just lost his best friend."

Buffy sighed lightly, flipping over onto her back and staring at the ceiling before turning her head and looking at Willow.

"He looked completely miserable," Willow told her. "Actually, he looked more terrified than anything."

"Really?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yeah. He probably thinks he lost any and all chances he had with you after the way you stormed out of there."

Buffy closed her eyes and it didn't take much to see the look Willow was referring to. She had seen it many times on the Spike from her own world and, in almost every instance, she had been the cause. Willing the images away, Buffy turned her head and gave Willow a tiny smile. "Mint chocolate chip?"

Willow smiled, breathing a sigh of relief before jumping off the bed with Buffy in tow as the two headed downstairs to raid the freezer. She'd have to think long and hard to try and figure out a way to fix this one. Maybe a good long talk with Spike would help, or a good whop upside the head. Either way, she'd make sure the two finally hooked up.

Spike was lying across his bed with his eyes closed tightly trying his best to figure out what he was going to do now. There was no doubt that Buffy knew what he and Sandy had been up to and if her hasty retreat was any indication, he had probably seen the last of her.

Xander and Jesse had both left shortly after Buffy and Willow ran out and what had started out as a pretty promising evening had turned into a disaster.

"Come on Spike," Sandy said as she sat on the foot of his bed. "It's not all bad."

"How can you even say that?" Spike asked, his voice muffled as he lay face down on the bed. "She'll never speak to me now."

Sandy sighed heavily as she glanced around his room. She felt terrible and had been trying for over an hour to get him out of his stupor. As soon as the gang had left, he had slowly rose from the couch and walked back to his room without saying a word.

Overhearing Buffy and Willow's conversation when she had went to the restroom had thrilled her and the look on Spike's face when she told him what she had heard made her happy beyond words. Now it seemed as if it were all for nothing.

She had no idea what to do now and felt responsible. If she hadn't tired to help, maybe things would have worked out between Buffy and Spike on their own. Sighing heavily, she looked back over at Spike before a frown covered her face. She knew she had to make this right. Spike had had enough to deal with the last week without adding to it, so with a determined will, she stood and walked to the door.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Spike mumbled.

Sandy stared at him for a few seconds before she turned and left his room, pulling the door shut quietly behind her. She didn't know how, but she was going to fix this. As she reached the front door of Giles' apartment she noted the time and made a mad dash for the street.

"Girls, breakfast is ready," Joyce smiled as she peaked into Buffy's room at her sleeping daughter and Willow. The small grumbles at the intrusion made Joyce smile as she turned and started for the stairs.

"How can your mom be so chipper in the mornings?" Willow asked sleepily.

Buffy moaned, rolling over onto her back before finally opening her eyes. "Not sure," she said, yawning. 

"Wish my mom was even half that chipper," Willow commented as the two girls slowly rose and made their way downstairs.

"Morning girls," Hank said as he looked up from his morning paper when Willow and Buffy made their way to the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Summers."

"Morning dad."

"So how did movie night go?" Hank asked, folding his paper as Joyce brought the last of the dishes in from the kitchen. "I really didn't expect you home so early."

Buffy stared down at her plate as the night before slowly replayed itself for her before she glanced up at Willow. The redhead smiled, remembering the lengthy conversation she and Buffy had had while stuffing themselves with ice cream and she stifled back a giggle as she remembered some of the things they had talked about.

"Xander didn't pick anything worth watching," Buffy quickly told him as she stared at Willow. She knew by the grin on her friend's face what Willow was smiling at. She still couldn't believe half of the things she had said about Spike the night before and now that they were out in the open she knew Willow would never let it rest.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Joyce commented as she finally sat down. "Is William feeling better?"

"Yeah," Buffy said quietly, busying herself with her plate.

"Well that's good," Joyce smiled. "Rupert is hoping he'll be able to get back to school soon. He said all the long hours secluded to his room are making William a bit cranky."

Buffy gave her mother a tiny smile, glancing quickly up at Willow as the occupants of the Summers home finally started in on their breakfast. Small talk was light and Buffy still wasn't sure what to make of the whole jealousy routine Spike and Sandy had cooked up. She knew she'd have to face Spike eventually and how she'd handle it was anyone's guess. She was still upset and even though she knew why he had done it, it still didn't make her feel any better. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from the front door and as everyone looked up from their plates, Dawn let out a startling squeal.

"I'll get it," Dawn practically screamed as she flew from her seat and ran for the door.

"Who could that be?" Hank asked, glancing up at Joyce. "You expecting anyone Buffy?"

Buffy looked toward the dining room door, trying to see who Dawn was talking to and looked over at Willow briefly as she heard her sister giggle. "No, or at least I don't think I am."

Willow gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders before all eyes fell on the doorway as Dawn came back in smiling. "Oh, Buffy. I love you so much," Dawn teased dramatically as she walked back into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. 

"See mom, I told you she was insane," Buffy grinned, looking over at her mother before returning her attention back to Dawn.

"Apparently someone thinks you're special," Dawn chuckled as she sat the large bouquet of flowers down on the table in front of Buffy. "Can't be anyone with half a brain though," she laughed.

"Shut up," Buffy sneered before rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Alright, behave you two," Hank said, smiling at their antics. 

Buffy stared at the large assortment of flowers sitting in front of her and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. Light pink roses were mixed with every spring flower Buffy thought she had ever seen and the fragrance coming from the colorful bouquet filled the room.

"Oh Buffy, they're beautiful," Joyce smiled, delighting in the look on her daughter's face.

"Yeah," Buffy said quietly before she glanced over at Willow. 

"What did you do?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Buffy questioned, looking over at her.

"Well you had to do something," Dawn said as she sat back down. "You haven't received flowers before."

Buffy's mind flashed back to Spike and wondered if he had sent them before the "Doubting Thomas" in her quickly expelled the notion. A quick glance back over at Willow only made the thought resurface as Willow had a huge grin plastered on her face while mouthing the word "Spike."

"Well, who are they from?" Joyce asked, smiling.

Buffy smiled before reaching up and taking the small note card from the flowers and took a deep breath as she opened the envelope. A small glance over at Willow caused her smile to widen before she pulled the small card out and flipped it over.

All eyes were trained on Buffy and they all watched as her smile only widened before her face flushed slightly. 

"Well, what does it say?" Willow asked excitedly.

Buffy grinned as she looked up before glancing back down at the note card. "It says, 'A rose as rare as you is by far the sweetest find.'"

A collective "aww" came from Joyce and Willow both as Dawn made a small gagging noise and Buffy couldn't help but chuckle. She wondered how her feelings could change in an instant with only one small gesture but knew that when she saw Spike, she'd have no trouble forgiving him. 

As the dishes were being cleared, Buffy felt as if things were finally going to start going her way for once. Her smile was still present as she carried the large bouquet of flowers into the living room and she only had one thing on her mind and that was Spike.

Sitting the flowers down, she looked up when she heard someone enter the room and she grinned big as Willow walked in and headed straight for the flowers.

"Oh wow, Buffy," Willow beamed. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"They are great aren't they?" Buffy smiled.

"There's no way you can still be mad after these," Willow said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Buffy told her as she sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Go talk to him I guess." 

"You guess?" Willow grinned.

"Yeah. I guess he really does care, huh?" Buffy asked, looking up at Willow.

"Well of course I care," Angel said, smiling as he leaned against the doorframe of the room. "You're my girl aren't you?"

To be continued…….


	24. Chapter 24

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 24

Giles picked up his mug, blowing softly on the steaming liquid as he stared at Spike. His nephew had yet to say a word this morning and he didn't think he had seen him take one bite of his food.

He had returned home the night before surprised to find the house quiet. He actually thought he would have to resort to running the teens off but no one had been there. Spike's usual foul mood seemed to be subdued this morning and he couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes as he stared at him.

"So, did you have a nice time last night?" Giles asked quietly, hoping he could find out what was bothering him.

"Not particularly," Spike answered him as he pushed the food on his plate around with his fork.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

Spike let out a small chuckle as he shook his head before he dropped his fork in his plate and leaned back in his chair. "Why are girls so bleedin' fickle?" He spat out irritably.

Giles smiled as he placed his cup back down on the table and pushed his plate away from him. "Are we talking about any girl in particular or just girls in general?"

"What's the difference?" Spike muttered before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, depends on the girl I suppose," Giles told him, smiling. He didn't have to be told which girl Spike was talking about for he had seen the way he and Buffy reacted around each other. He knew Spike liked her and assumed Buffy returned his feelings, only they were both to stubborn too admit it. "Did something happen last night?"

Spike chuckled before shaking his head and glancing quickly over at Giles. He was surprised to see the concern covering his uncle's face and he sighed lightly before he found a spot on the table to focus his attention on. "I think I may have made the single most stupid mistake of my life."

"How so?" Giles asked him as he straightened in his seat.

Spike took a deep breath but found it hard to say the words. The only person to know about his feelings for Buffy was Sandy and he made a mental note to call her later and apologize for his behavior toward her the night before. Admitting his feelings for Buffy to anyone else was hard, especially seeing how he spent so much time and energy in hating her so much and making those around him believe the same.

"This girl," Giles smiled slightly. "It's Buffy you're referring to, isn't it?"

Spike glanced back over at Giles quickly, seeing the tiny smile on his face before slumping in his seat. "Is it that obvious?"

"Actually, yes," Giles chuckled.

"Great," Spike whined. "Not only am I an insensitive wanker, but I'm completely obvious."

"Well, it was kind of hard to miss," Giles grinned. "The way you two were at each other's throats every time you were in the same breathing space was a dead giveaway."

"And here I thought it was my seething hatred for the girl that caused that."

Giles laughed as he stood up and collected the dishes from the table and carried them into the kitchen. "So, what happened this time? You didn't hurt her, did you?" He asked, turning his head quickly to look back at Spike.

"Depends on how you look at it," Spike told him, but shook his head when he saw the way Giles was staring at him. "I didn't touch her. You should know me better than that."

"Yes well, one can't be too sure, especially the way you two went at it," Giles said, breathing a sigh of relief. "So, what exactly happened?" 

Spike stood up, pleased to find his body not protesting as much today as it had been earlier in the week before he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Hearing Giles walk into the sitting area, he turned his head to him as he watched him sit. "I kind of did something, that at the time seemed like a good idea, but it backfired and I hurt her. I honestly didn't mean to. I actually never thought it would work to be honest with you."

"This doesn't have something to do with a certain brunette that's been seen around here, does it?" Giles asked, hoping his train of thought wasn't what had happened.

"Yeah, Sandy and I thought if Buffy could see…"

"Could see you with another girl she'd come around?" Giles asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Spike sighed. "Something like that."

"William," Giles sighed heavily while shaking his head. "You should know better than play with someone's emotions like that. Did the whole Drucilla fiasco not teach you anything?"

"Yeah, it taught me to steer clear away from the insane ones," Spike grinned. "And it wasn't like that anyway. We just kinda…"

"Thought you'd make her jealous and see what happens?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Spike told him, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess you've got a mess to straighten out then, don't you?"

Spike turned his head to the side, looking at Giles before smiling. "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Well, it's been a while since I dated, but flowers and candy always seemed to work back in my day," Giles smiled. "That and tons of groveling."

Buffy's head jerked to the side as she heard Angel's voice and her earlier elation over Spike sending her the flowers vanished the instant she saw Angel's smiling face. "Angel? What are you doing here?"

Angel smiled as he pushed off the doorframe and walked the small distance to where Buffy was sitting. "Came to see you," he smiled as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "Thought we could spend the day together."

"Oh," Buffy said quietly before glancing over at Willow. "I kind of made plans already."

Angel gave a strained smile before he straightened and looked over at Willow. "Girls' day out?" He asked, looking back at Buffy as she stood up.

"Yeah, something like that," Buffy told him. "I guess we could always do something later on if you'd like."

Angel plastered on a smile, trying hard not to let his anger show as he looked from Buffy to Willow before smiling brightly and leaning down and kissing Buffy's cheek. "I should have called," he said softly as he straightened. "I just thought I'd surprise you."

Buffy noted a hint of hurt in his voice and instantly felt bad as she looked at him. In all fairness, she hadn't been a very good girlfriend of late and no matter how _this_ Angel behaved, she couldn't quite separate her feelings from the Angel she knew to this one. She still saw "her Angel" every time she looked at him and regardless of how many times she tried to tell herself he wasn't the same, the fact remained, a part of her would always love him.

"I'm going to go see if your mom needs help," Willow said quietly before turning and quickly leaving the room. Buffy and Angel both watched her leave before they finally turned to each other. 

"So, are we on for tonight then?" Angel asked, smiling as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist.

Buffy smiled and had to bite back the shudder she felt being in his arms as thoughts of what Angel had done came back to her. Even without proof she was completely convinced he was responsible for what happened to Spike and she planned on proving it. 

"I still can't believe he would say all those mean things about Spike," Willow whispered as she and Joyce washed up the few remaining breakfast dishes.

"Well I'm afraid he did," Joyce told her. "He's very lucky Hank didn't throw him out on his ear."

Willow sighed as she grabbed the plate Joyce handed her before wiping it dry and laying it on the stack she had already cleaned before looking back up at Joyce. "I guess Buffy wasn't exaggerating the fact that Mr. Summers doesn't really care for Angel then, huh?"

Joyce chuckled as she shook her head and glanced over at Willow. "Let's just say Buffy's usually overactive imagination has nothing to do with it this time," Joyce said smiling. "I'm not real sure what it is about Angel, but neither Hank or I trust him very much and I'd appreciate it if you would keep this between you and me," she smiled. "The first time we met Angel, Hank immediately took a disliking to him and I wasn't far behind him. He came in here putting on the charm and in the brief time he was here you could tell he was trying every trick in the book to get us to like him. I guess most young men do that when trying to impress their date's fathers, but with Angel it just seemed, rehearsed."

"Well, I have heard some things about Angel," Willow said quietly as she stared down at her feet, "but I don't like spreading rumors and I think most of these are."

"Oh?" Joyce asked as she looked over at the small redhead. "Anything worth sharing?"

Willow smiled as she looked up, not sure if telling was a good thing or bad. The things she had heard were most likely false and there wasn't any need in causing panic with Buffy's parents, especially if they were all lies to begin with. "Well I'd rather not say," she smiled weakly. "Spreading rumors only ends up hurting people in the long run."

"That they do Willow," Joyce smiled. "I'm sure whatever Angel is up to will make itself known before too long."

"So, you want to Bronze tonight or a movie perhaps?" Angel asked, smiling down at Buffy.

"Either is fine," Buffy smiled back, knowing that either one would be hard to pull off.

Angel leaned down, giving Buffy another small kiss before straightening as Joyce walked back into the room. "Good morning Mrs. Summers."

"Good morning, Angel," Joyce replied before looking over at Buffy. "Can I see you for just a minute?"

Buffy nodded her head before giving Angel a quick smile and following her mother out of the room. She knew Angel being there had something to do with what her mother wanted and just hoped her father wouldn't cause a scene before she had time to get back into the living room.

Finding Willow smiling brightly in the kitchen caused Buffy to wonder what was up before she stopped and looked at her mother. "Okay, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, Willow and I were just talking and I thought maybe some motherly advice may be in order," Joyce told her.

Buffy glanced at her friend, panic setting in at Willow's flushed appearance before looking back at her mother.

"Now don't go getting upset with Willow honey," Joyce smiled. "It's not like we didn't know already."

"Who is 'we' and what did you know already?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"The 'we' would be your father and I and the 'what we knew' is about you and William," Joyce grinned.

Buffy's eyes widened as she stood staring at her mother before looking at Willow. "Please tell me what I told you in _private_ didn't leave your mouth?" She asked, glaring over at Willow.

"It didn't! I swear," Willow said quickly. "Mrs. Summers said she thought you two liked each other and I didn't disagree. That's all."

Buffy stared at Willow's panicked face before looking back at her mother. The smile on her face had Buffy rolling her eyes before she grinned. "And just what is it you think you know?"

"Well," Joyce smiled. "I know that you and William both like each other more than either one of you is willing to admit."

Buffy's eyes widened before she turned her head and looked back into the other room where she had left Angel before turning back to her mother. "Keep your voice down," she almost whispered. "Things are hard enough right now as it is."

"Exactly why I called you in here," Joyce grinned. "I usually wouldn't interfere, but if you want, I can make Angel a thing of the past."

"And how exactly would you do that?" Buffy asked.

"Oh just leave that up to me pumpkin," Hank smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. "Just say the word and he's history."

Buffy turned and looked at her father, wondering how much of the conversation he had heard before she shook her head. All of this was happening so fast. She had only just admitted her own feelings for Spike and now the whole world seemed ready to make it common knowledge. Shaking her head, Buffy took a deep breath before looking back at her mother. "I have to do this myself," Buffy told them. "I have to find some things out first before I can act on anything."

"Are you sure?" Hank asked her, ready to give Angel a heave off the front porch like he wanted to.

"Yeah, daddy," Buffy smiled. "I can't let things just stop without getting to the bottom of something first."

"Alright," Hank said, disappointed. "If that's what you really want.'

"It is," Buffy said looking from her father to her mother. "I guess I better get back in there," she told them before turning as walking back into the living room.

Angel looked up from his seat on the couch when Buffy walked back into the room and Buffy had to bite her tongue when she saw he had taken one of the roses from the vase of flowers and was holding it. She still didn't know what to think about them but forced a smile on her face as he stood up.

"Everything okay?" Angel asked as Buffy approached him.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Buffy smiled.

"Good." Angel smiled down at her before quickly stealing another small kiss as she stopped. "So, did you like the flowers?"

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked up at Angel as he smiled. "The flowers?" She asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Angel grinned. "You didn't even thank me for them."

Buffy felt her heart sink in her chest as she looked at Angel and the once elated thoughts of Spike sending them crumbled as she stared up into Angel's smiling face. "Oh, they're beautiful," she said softly. "You should have signed the card."

Angel chuckled before raising the rose he held in his hand and ran the sweet smelling petals across Buffy's cheek. "Well, I didn't think I had to sign it," he smiled. "Who else would be sending my girl flowers?"

Buffy forced a smile on her face as she looked at him before shaking her head. "No one else would," she said, trying not to sound as sad as she felt. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Angel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her tightly to him.

Buffy felt smothered in his embrace and closed her eyes before wrapping her arms around him. She sighed heavily as she thought of Spike before she opened her eyes and looked at the flowers. She smiled sadly as she looked at them. She wondered how she could have assumed Spike had sent them so quickly and knew before the thought even had time to register that it was just wishful thinking. The disappointment she felt now let her know how much she really did care for Spike and the sooner she ended things with Angel the better.

Sandy stood nervously at the door waiting as she heard someone moving around inside before smiling at Giles when he opened the door. "Hi Mr. Giles."

"Hello Sandy," Giles smiled as he stepped to the side and ushered her in. "William is in his room."

"Thanks," Sandy said, turning her head to Giles before she hurried down the hall to Spike's room. She found him sitting by his desk staring at his notebook and a quick glance around at the books strewn across the bed had her shaking her head. "If you want to win her heart I suggest you don't go writing her any of your poetry."

Spike grinned as he turned in his seat and looked over at his friend while she sat down on his bed. "It's not that bad, is it?" he asked. 

"Uh, yeah. It is," Sandy giggled.

Spike smiled back at her before turning back to his desk and looking at his notebook to reread what he had written. He sighed lightly as the words ran through his mind and he smiled as he shut the book. "Yeah, suppose you're right. She'd probably never speak to me again if I handed her that," he grinned. 

"Yeah well, hopefully she won't be mad for too long," Sandy smiled. "At least not after today."

Spike leaned his head to the side, knowing she had done something by the grin on her face before a slight panic ran through him. He knew Sandy was just trying to help but her last attempt had gone down in flames. "Please tell me you didn't do something equally as stupid as our last attempt."

"No," Sandy said, shocked as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure this will have her beating a path to your door."

Spike groaned as he lowered his head, imagining a list of things Sandy could have done before her giggles caused him to look back up.

"Don't worry so much," Sandy told him. "There is no way she can still be mad at you. I saw to that."

"What did you do?" Spike asked, almost dreading to hear the answer.

"Well, let's just say you're not the only one who can be poetic."

"Is that right," Spike asked, curious as he arched one eyebrow. 

"Yes," Sandy grinned. "I don't think you could have done as well."

"Really?"

"Yep," Sandy grinned. She could tell Spike was getting worried by the look on his face and no matter how much she enjoyed prolonging his torture; she knew he'd been through enough. "Let's just say a spring bouquet will brighten any girl's day, especially when paired with a sappy little line that will melt even the hardest of heart."

To Be Continued…..

A/N…Sorry this one took so long to get out, but I had a wicked flu bug last week that nearly laid me out. School starts back next week and things are going to get crazy for a while so it'll probably be sometime next week before the next update.

Zarrah


	25. Chapter 25

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 25

Buffy wished she had insisted on the movie instead of the Bronze as the band playing on stage thumped out the overly loud music that seemed to vibrate her from the inside out. She didn't know which was worse, being subjected to Angel's friends or listening to the loud music blaring from the speakers only a few feet away from the table she was sitting at with Angel.

She and Angel had only been at the Bronze for ten minutes when what seemed like the entire football teamed showed up and nearly half of them situated themselves around her and Angel's table. She had never felt like such an outsider before but ever since Angel's friends had shown up, he had practically ignored her.

She sighed heavily as she lifted her cup and finished off the diet coke she had been sipping on before rolling her eyes as one of the guys yelled. She didn't know what Angel saw in half of them. They were like four-year-olds on crack. None of them knew how to talk without yelling and the rude comments and hand gestures they always seemed to demonstrate were almost more than she could take.

Leaning back in her chair, Buffy sighed again and tried to tune them out and let her eyes roam over the crowd. The place was packed with teenagers and college students and for once, Buffy wished she was home in the quite sanctuary of her room.

As the band started playing a slower song, Buffy turned to look at Angel, hoping to at least get to dance before the night was over. Then she saw him. Sitting on a stool by the pool tables, was Spike. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth as she looked at him. From where she was sitting, she could still see some of the bruises on his face but the glasses were gone. As he lean forward, she let her eyes roam the area and soon found the rest of her friends. They were all there.

Willow tried not to be obvious, but kept stealing glances at Buffy. She hoped her friend would choose the Bronze and just as she suspected, she had. It had taken a lot of persuading to get Spike out of the house but with Xander and Jesse's help they had finally managed it.

No one else had seen Buffy yet and Willow had made a point to not tell them she thought she would be there. She smiled as she saw Buffy looking their way and had to restrain herself from waving. She didn't really want to interfere with her date no matter how much she wanted to but hoped Buffy would come to them before the night was out. Spike being there was the bait and Willow hoped it would be enough.

"Wills. You going to shoot or not?" Xander asked, nudging Willow in the arm.

"Oh, sorry," Willow grinned before picking up her cue stick and walking back to the table. She made an attempt at her shot while grinning to herself as she glanced over to where Buffy was sitting and saw her still staring over at them. Figuring out how to get her away from Angel was going to be tricky. 

"Hey Ryan, you bring the stuff?" Angel whispered as he leaned over toward one of his friends.

"I said I would man," Ryan smiled as he looked at Angel and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small white envelope.

Angel grinned big, glancing around at those seated around him before reaching under the table and taking the envelope. He pocketed his prize before leaning back in his chair and looking at Buffy before wrapping his arm around her. "Everything okay?" He asked her, smiling.

Buffy turned her attention away from her friends on the other side of the room and smiled as she looked back over at Angel. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Good," Angel said, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze before placing a kiss on her head. "You need another drink?" He asked, finally noticing the empty cup sitting beside her.

"Yeah," Buffy told him, "but I'll get it. You stay and talk to your friends."

Angel smiled as she stood up and watched her walk away from the table before the laughter of his friends caught his attention. Turning back to them he sighed happily, knowing that tonight would be one he would never forget.

Buffy made her way to the bar holding her empty cup as she discreetly looked toward her friends. She sighed in frustration as she looked at them. She wanted nothing more than to be over there laughing and having a good time with them. They were all smiling and laughing and seemed to be having a great time while she was stuck with the idiot patrol. 

After giving the guy tending the bar her order, she turned and looked back toward the pool tables and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Spike looking at her. She froze while what seemed liked a million things raced through her mind all at once. She didn't know if she should run, go back to Angel or do what her heart was tugging at her to do and go to him.

He smiled at her then and she felt almost dizzy from it. She wasn't able to contain the smile that tugged at her lips and before she knew what was happening, she threw her hand up and waved. Spike's smile only brightened as did hers. The bartender finally broke the moment by yelling at her to take her drink. When she finally tore her eyes away from Spike and looked toward the cup her momentary happiness was shattered as the large hand she knew well wrapped around it.

"I thought you got lost," Angel said as he picked up her drink and wrapped his free arm around her.

Buffy forced a smile on her face and looked up at him. "No, just a long line," she lied.

Angel looked at the few people standing around the bar and smiled before turning and leading her back to the table.

Spike watched Angel lead Buffy away and the urge to go after her was almost too much. He knew he didn't have a right to tell Buffy who she could and couldn't date, but knowing what kind of person Angel was had Spike wanting to inflict as much bodily harm on him as he possibly could. Every time he thought about what Angel and his friends did, Spike thought his blood would boil. The fact that Buffy _chose_ to be with him only aggravated the situation more.

Sighing heavily, Spike finally turned his attention back to Xander and the others and tried to put Buffy out of his mind. Lingering on the thoughts of having a relationship with her while she was on a date only made things worse and having to watch Angel put his hands on her only irritated the situation more. One way or another he would have her. This he knew.

Angel sat quietly at the table with his arm still wrapped around Buffy's shoulder. He watched her as she quietly sipped her drink but she wasn't really what held his attention. It was the bleached blonde sitting by the pool tables.

He had seen Spike when he went looking for Buffy and seeing him smile at her had infuriated him. Seeing her return the smile and even throw her hand up to wave at him sent a wave of hatred slicing through him. He honestly didn't think Spike would be a problem now but he seemed to have underestimated him. Maybe his last lesson wasn't enough. Smiling to himself, he gave one last look to Spike before pulling Buffy closer to him.

Buffy felt like her insides were going to rattle clean out of her. Her nerves were on end from the loud music, seeing Spike and now Angel. He hadn't taken his hand off of her since he met her at the bar and all the attention he was now paying to her had her wondering if he had seen Spike. 

He hadn't paid her that much attention all night and now the sudden attention had her brain in overdrive. Did Angel see her wave at Spike? What if he did? Spike was her friend. She didn't deny that and never would, but if her assumptions about what happened to Spike were true, then Angel was dangerous. 

That thought alone scared her. She didn't have any special slayer skills in this world and stopping Angel from hurting Spike wasn't going to be easy. Not that Spike couldn't take care of himself if he needed to, but judging from his last run in it would seem Angel didn't play fair.

Sighing heavily, she downed her diet coke and closed her eyes. She needed to find out the truth and find out fast.

Willow frowned as she looked over at Buffy. She was sure she would have joined them by now. She saw the small exchange between Spike and Buffy and hoped her friend would at least make an appearance.

Spike had been unusually quite the whole night. Willow had seen him glance in Buffy's direction more than a few times and judging from the way he was fidgeting in his seat she was sure he was going to go to her before the night was out.

The whole night was turning out wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Buffy was supposed to come to her senses, dump Angel publicly and then run to Spike and confess her love just like they did in the movies. 

Seeing Angel stand up, Willow quickly turned her attention back to the game so he wouldn't see her staring at them. She'd have to think of something else. Seeing Angel walking towards the bar she handed Jesse her pool cue and excused herself from the game.

"Diet coke," Angel said, handing Buffy's empty glass to the bartender before he drummed his fingers across the bar. He glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Buffy before he smiled.

"Hey Angel," Willow said quietly with a shy smile. "Um, you and Buffy having fun?" _God how lame _Willow thought as the words left her mouth.

Angel turned, looking at the redhead before smiling. "Having a great time."

"That's good," Willow beamed as she looked up at him. "Um, I know we don't talk much, you being captain of the football team and me, well not, but you being Buffy's boyfriend and all I thought maybe you'd want to join us and get to know her friends some since we never get to see her much when she's out with you and I know I'm rambling right now but I do that when I get nervous, so I'll just be over here if you want to come over." Willow practically ran back to the pool tables and the safety of her friends. She didn't know what she was doing. Inviting Angel to join them was like a death wish. No one wanted to see Angel, let alone talk to him and what would Spike think? What would Buffy think? Did she just go completely stupid or what? _"Buffy's gonna kill me."_ Willow thought.

The game had been long and fun and Xander couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. Jess was playing just as badly as he always did and Willow was improving. Spike not playing just made Xander seem like the pro and life seemed great from where he was standing.

Walking to the table beside Spike, Xander picked up his drink while Jesse set the table up again. Before taking a big gulp of his drink Xander let his eyes scan the club. Finally resting on the dance floor, his eyes widened comically before the drink seemed to go down the wrong way and he spit it halfway across the room.

"Bloody hell, Harris!" Spike yelled, standing up to escape the spray of drink Xander spit out before he finally looked at him. His eyes were huge and his mouth was hanging open as he stared across the room. Following his line of sight, Spike turned his head and his own eyes widened as he saw what had caught Xander's attention.

"Okay guys, who's up?" Jesse asked smiling as he turned to the others. He saw Spike and Xander both staring like they had just seen the devil himself and turned to see what they were looking at. "Oh my," he whispered.

Willow was the last to see and her reaction was no different from that of the guys. "Oh brother," Willow said as she walked slowly toward the others and stopped. "Where did she learn to do that?"

"Don't know, but I'm so not complaining," Xander finally said as he stared at Buffy out on the dance floor.

Spike didn't know whether to be turned on by the display or furious. Buffy was dancing with Angel and he didn't think she even knew _how_ to dance like that. It was provocative and made his mouth go completely dry as he watched her. 

She was draped across Angel and the look on her face was unlike any he had ever seen. She didn't even seem to know she was in a public place judging from the way she was acting and seeing Angel reach down and grab her leg caused the muscle in Spike's jaw to tick as he ground his teeth together.

The short skirt Buffy was wearing rode up her thigh as she wrapped her leg around Angel and seeing Angel run his hand up her leg and disappear under the light blue fabric had Spike clenching his fist at his side. 

"Um, does anyone else find this strange?" Willow asked as she watched the display.

"Very strange," Jesse replied. "But it's very…"

"Yeah, that it is," Xander said, stunned. "Didn't think the Buffster had that in her."

"Neither did I," Willow agreed, just as shocked.

Spike watched the display until he saw both of Angel's hands disappear under Buffy's skirt and knew he had to get out of there. He knew if he watched for another minute he'd have to kill somebody, preferably Angel. Making his way to the door, he spared one last glance at Buffy before grabbing the door and slamming it open. The fresh air hit him like a ton of bricks. He started down the sidewalk and heard the door slam back open before he heard Willow call out to him. 

"Spike, wait up!" Willow ran and wondered how he had gotten so far down the sidewalk in such a short time. When she finally caught up with him she wasn't sure if she should try to stop him or let him go. His face was completely red and his whole body was tense. She didn't have any doubt what was going through his mind and from what she had just seen inside she believed his assumption had merit. "Spike, stop a minute."

"Why?" Spike ground out through clenched teeth.

"Because, um…Buffy isn't normally like that."

Spike chuckled before shaking his head. "Whatever Red," he finally said before he quickened his step.

"She likes you!" Willow yelled out. "She told me so!"

Spike stopped and spun around before smiling big. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Willow told him, closing the short distance between them. "She told me so last night."

"Well, she has a funny way of showing it."

Willow felt bad. She didn't know what Buffy was up to but knew there had to be a reason for her behavior. "Well, she was pretty upset about what you and Sandy did. Maybe she just thought a little payback was in order."

Spike thought about it and his anger lifted only slightly before he shook his head. "Don't think so Red," he said. "What I did wasn't anything like what I just saw."

"I know, but Buffy told me…"

"Don't really care what she told you," Spike spat out. "If she wants the poof, then so be it. I have better things to do than play games."

Willow opened her mouth to speak but felt the air leave her lungs as Spike turned quickly and stormed off. She didn't know what to think. What _was_ Buffy doing? "She cried!" she practically screamed out.

Spike stopped. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Last night, when we got home, Buffy cried." Willow knew Buffy would kill her for telling him this but couldn't think of anything else to get him to stop. She knew if he left, things would be back at square one. "When I finally got her to admit that she liked you and when she realized what you and Sandy had done was just to make her jealous, she cried. You really hurt her." _Please let him buy this,_ Willow thought as she rambled on. "She really does like you and this morning she was going to call you but Angel came by and she couldn't. Maybe seeing you here was just her way of getting back at you."

Spike slowly turned and looked at Willow. The thoughts of Buffy crying over what he had done had his heart clenching in his chest. Was she really just trying to make him jealous?

Jesse and Xander were still standing in the same spot staring out on the dance floor. Buffy and Angel had sat back down but neither boy could tear their eyes away from the scene they had just witnessed. It was like watching a train wreck. No matter how much you wanted to look away, you couldn't.

They barely even noticed when Spike stormed off or Willow follow him but as the music finally changed to a slower pace they finally snapped out of their daze.

"Do you think we could get her to dance with us like that?" Jesse finally asked as he looked over at Xander.

"I doubt it."

"To bad."

"That it is."

Willow finally came back inside the building with Spike in tow. She hoped Buffy wouldn't kill her when she found out all the lies she had spouted but knew she'd be grateful for it later.

Seeing that Buffy wasn't on the dance floor caused a relieved sigh to escape her as she made her way back to Xander and Jesse. The night was just getting stranger and stranger.

Spike made a beeline for the bar. He didn't know why he came back in but Willow had practically begged him. Even though some of what Willow told him about Buffy's feelings toward him sounded a little far fetched, he couldn't help but hope she was being honest with him.

Grabbing a drink, he down it quickly before finally getting up the nerve to turn and look for Buffy. She wasn't dancing so that was a plus and after scanning the table she and Angel had been at he strained his neck to try and see her. She wasn't there, but the current pain in his ass was. Spike had to bit back the curse ready to fly from his mouth as he watched him laugh with his friends and he had never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he did now. Just looking at Angel caused his blood to boil.

Finally looking away he saw Buffy go down the hall toward the restrooms and he quickly went after her. This game had gone on long enough. It was time to set things straight no matter what the consequences.

Buffy stopped at the end of the hall and Spike watched her turn in a complete circle before she finally looked up. Her face lit up in a huge smile as she saw him and he was surprised to say the least.

"Spike!" Buffy squealed in delight when she saw him. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been right here," Spike said slowly as she continued to grin at him.

"What happened to your glasses?" Buffy asked him, pouting slightly as she tilted her head to the side before she took a few steps toward him. "I liked them," she giggled. "Made you look smart and sexy."

Spike's eyes widened slightly at her words but the way she was looking at him caused him to look around to see if anyone else was around before he turned back to look at her. "Buffy, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel GREAT!" she laughed. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Uh, do I hear what?"

"That song!" She squealed. "Dance with me."

Spike barely kept himself from falling over as Buffy threw herself at him and the feel of her wrapped around him was almost too much. Her arms were wound tightly around him and he could feel her warm breath on the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as she ground her hips against him and he was temporarily lost in the sensations.

"Remember that time we were getting married?" Buffy giggled. "I never told anyone how disappointed I was when that stupid spell was broken."

Spike was brought out of his daze as she talked and he lifted his head and tried to look at her. He didn't know what she was talking about and the way her lips kept grazing the side of his neck as she talked made it hard for him to concentrate.

"I know we hated each other and all, but after that one time, God how I wanted you."

"Um, what time was that Buffy?" Spike closed his eyes as Buffy lightly kissed the side of his neck and his arms gripped her hips trying to still them as she continued to ground herself against him. He had to fight his reaction to her and shifted on his feet as he felt himself become more aroused by the second.

"You remember," Buffy said coyly before she kissed his neck and darted her tongue out, tasting the salt on his skin. "When Giles was on the couch," she giggled. "Remember, he kept asking what that noise was?"

"Um, don't seem to recall," Spike replied. "Wanna be more specific?"

Buffy laughed again as Spike's hold on her tightened and he moaned deep in his throat as she nipped and licked his neck. "I remember how good it felt having your lips on me," she whispered in his ear. "The way your tongue played across my skin. The way it felt when you touched me," she whispered. "Do you want to touch me now, Spike?"

"Oh god," Spike croaked out.

"Do you still want to taste me?"

Spike knew this had to be a dream. What other explanation could there be? As Buffy peppered small kisses across his neck to his jaw, Spike's breathing was coming in small pants. Opening his eyes briefly he let himself be drawn into her before she found his lips. Another small moan escaped him as her tongue darted out, licking his lips before it pushed its way inside his mouth. As all his fantasies came crashing in around him, Spike grabbed her, gripping her tightly to him and returned the kiss.

To Be Continued………

A/N…..

For (Chris) who reviewed saying you were confused. Not sure what you are confused about sweetie. Email me and I'll try to clear up whatever it is. zarrah@vol.com


	26. Chapter 26

A/N….This chapter has NOT been beted yet. I'm leaving for DragonCon in the morning but wanted to make sure I got this chapter out to you. I'll fix all the mistakes when I get back.

~*~Zarrah~*~

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 26

Willow chewed on her fingernails as she, Xander and Jesse all stared over at Angel and his friends. She had filled the two boys in on what was going on and they had all seen Spike follow Buffy down the hall and knew that any minute things could get ugly.

"There's no doubt in my mind that they were the ones who beat up Spike," Xander said, breaking the silence around them. "I know Spike has denied it, but come on…"

"I'm with you man," Jesse chimed in. "Those jerks aren't nearly as smooth as they think they are."

"Come on guys," Willow said, rolling her eyes. "This isn't about them. It's about Buffy and Spike. We're here for support only."

"Yeah, but what happens when support isn't enough?" Xander asked, turning his head to look at her. "If those guys start something what are we suppose to do? Apologize and run off with our tails tucked between our legs?"

"Well no, we try to talk to them and run if we have to."

Xander and Jesse both looked at her with wide eyes before they busted out laughing. Willow stared at them both before shaking her head and sighing heavily. _"Spike, whatever you're doing, make it fast."_ she thought before closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer.

Spike pulled back from Buffy with a gasp, sucking in large amounts of air as Buffy continued to attack his lips. He had her pinned against the wall and his lips felt three sizes bigger than they should be. Iit took everything in him not to get lost in her.

As much as he wanted to continued their little snog fest, he knew something was wrong. Buffy would never be so aggressive, especially given their past differences and the more she pulled on him and her moans became louder the more concerned he became. Reaching up, he grabbed her arms from around his neck and took a step back from her.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked after opening her eyes when she lost contact with him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Spike told her, panting hard for breath as he held her at arms length. "Something's not right here Buffy."

"Are you scared?" Buffy grinned. "Poor little Spikey is scared of little ole' me?"

Spike watched her laugh almost hysterically and knew something was definitely wrong with her. Reaching up, he grabbed her chin, lifting her head and looked at her face. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes briefly as his anger set in. "Buffy, have you been drinking?"

Buffy finally got her laughter under control but her smile was still huge as she nodded her head. "I had a coke," she said with more enthusiasm than needed. "But it was only diet. The real stuff makes my ass wide!"

"I see," Spike said before looking into her eyes. "Have you had anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Drugs?" Spike asked point blank and could tell by the shocked look on her face what she was going to say.

"NO!" Buffy practically screamed. "Drugs are bad."

"Yes, they are," Spike said before he looked down the hall, watching the throng of people dancing on the crowded dance floor before looking back at Buffy. She was already dancing again and her eyes were glazed over and distant. She may not have knowingly taken drugs, but he assumed that was what had happened. Grabbing her by the arm, he turned them and started leading her down the hall.

"Are we going to dance?" Buffy asked as she saw the dance floor and it took all the strength Spike had to turn her and head her in the direction of Willow and the guys. "No, afraid not pet."

"But I want to dance," Buffy whined as Spike led her away.

"You can dance later." Spike was greeted by Xander, Jesse and Willow as he made his way to the pool tables with Buffy and the questioning looks on their faces were laced with the same concerns he now had. 

"What's going on?" Willow asked concerned as she saw the hardened lines on Spike face and the way Buffy was acting.

"I think you need to take her home," Spike said, pushing Buffy ahead of him slightly and into Willow grasp. "Take her to your house though. She can't go home like this."

"What's wrong with her?" Willow asked, more concerned now as Buffy began dancing again and not really paying any attention to what was going on around her.

"I think she's been drugged," Spike told them before looking over toward Angel's table.

"Well that explains a lot," Xander said, following Spike's line of sight and looking at Angel and his buddies. "What are we going to do?"

Willow looked at the guys and glanced briefly over at Angel before she reached out and took Buffy's arm. "Come on Buffy, we need to go," she told her before looking back at Spike. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"No, not at all red," Spike answered her as he kept his eyes trained on Angel.

Willow wasn't stupid, and not that she blamed him, but she knew Buffy wouldn't want this. No matter what, Buffy wouldn't want any of her friends getting hurt, especially over her. "Spike, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you might want to think about what Buffy's going to think when she's herself again."

"Well, that's more thinking than I feel up to at the moment," Spike told her, finally turning his head to look at her. "Look, just take Buffy back to your house. Xander, go with them and make sure they make it okay. I'm just going to go have a little chat with Angel and his boys."

"I don't think so Spike," Xander told him, coming to stand beside him. "We all know what happened to you last week was the result of Angel and there's no way I'm letting you walk back into that again alone."

"Me either," Jesse said, smiling and offering his support.

"Alright, the male posturing thing is just childish. Buffy wouldn't want any of this," Willow told them, glaring at the three boys with daggers in her eyes. "What she would want, is for all three of you to help her home and let it go. Especially you Spike."

Spike turned to face her and caught Buffy's eye. He almost felt his blood boil just from looking at her knowing full and well what Angel had done and more importantly _why_. There was no way he could just let that go, could he? Sighing heavily, he closed the distance between Buffy and himself and smiled as she looked up at him. "Buffy, we're going to take you to Willow's, okay?"

"Why?"

"So you can get some sleep," Spike told her, smiling slightly as she started to pout.

"Oh! A pajama party?" Buffy squealed delighted as her mood shifted instantly.

"Something like that, yeah," Spike grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" Buffy laughed. "We can paint our toenails and talk about boy stuff."

Spike couldn't help but laugh at her as she began to bounce on her feet and started rambling off to Willow all the things they needed. He didn't like the idea of just letting Angel go and not making him pay for what he had done, but knew Willow was right. Buffy wouldn't want any of them getting hurt. Her reaction to his last beating was enough to show she cared and she didn't even know the circumstances around that particular incidence. If they were to get into it now, hard telling what she'd do.

Spike watched Willow guide Buffy to the door before he followed them and couldn't help chuckling at the things Buffy was saying. Although the drugs in her system were bad, the things coming out of her mouth were almost too funny not to laugh at. As he caught Xander's eye, he noticed the big grin on his friends face and knew he was having the same problem.

"Going somewhere?"

Spike stopped and turned at his voice and almost danced for joy when he saw Angel. No way would Buffy be mad if Angel started it. "Home," he answered him, smiling slightly.

"Well, you do look a little worse for wear Spike. It's probably a good idea. Although, I don't believe you'll be leaving with my girl," Angel grinned. "Come on Buffy, nights still young."

"Angel!" Buffy shrieked when she turned and saw him. "We're having a party. You wanna come?"

"That was the plan," one of Angel's friends mumbled before the rest of the group laughed. 

Spike clenched his jaw when he heard him and turned his head toward Willow and motioned for her to keep going. When he saw Willow trying to pull Buffy away, he turned back to face Angel. "You know peaches, I figured you for the type of guy who could get it from just about anyone. I guess now we know the rumors are true. Only way you get any action is by force."

Angel grinned, staring at Spike before taking a few steps toward him. "I really thought our last talk would be enough for you," he said before glancing over his shoulder at his friends. "I guess I'll just have to make myself clearer this time."

"Well, at least this time, it'll be a more fair fight." 

Spike looked over to his left when Xander spoke up and was surprised to see him staring at Angel and twirling a cue stick in his hand. He lifted one scared brow at him before looking over at Jesse and saw him ready for the action as well. With a shrug of his shoulders, he grinned and turned back to Angel. 

Willow had stopped at the door and her heart was racing in her chest. She had both hands gripping Buffy's arms and her eyes were huge as she watched what she knew was going to turn into an ugly fight play out in front of her. Holding Buffy still, she took a deep breath before turning to the door. As much as she wanted to stay and make sure the guys were okay, she couldn't watch it. She couldn't watch them get hurt. "Come on Buffy, we need to get out of here, like now."

"But what about the party?" Buffy asked as Willow started leading her away. "I thought the guys were going to go too?"

"Not this time, come on," Willow said, practically dragging her away. Buffy's resistance made Willow look back and she wish she hadn't. At that moment, she saw Angel and his buddies burst into laughter seconds before Spike threw the first punch, landing a hard left against the side of Angel's head. As everyone's laughter abruptly died down, angry shouts echoed over the music in the club and the punches flew.

To Be Continued……


	27. Chapter 27

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 27

"Fight!" Buffy squealed as she turned to Willow with wide eyes. "They're fighting."

"I know," Willow said as she stared at the scene. "We need to get out of here."

Buffy turned back to the action and wouldn't move no matter how hard Willow tugged on her. Willow finally gave in and watched, gasping loudly as she saw Xander crack one of the jocks across the back with the cue stick. Her eyes were wide and in all her days she had never seen anything like it. Spike, Xander and Jesse had thrown themselves right into the middle of at least fifteen guys and although the fight was unfair, Willow was surprised to see that other classmates there inside the Bronze had taken more than a curious interest and began throwing themselves into the fight as well.

Spike grinned as he took a step back and ducked a wild swing from Angel before he lunged forward. He knew he would be sorry in the morning, but right now, all he could think of was beating Angel into an unidentifiable mass of flesh and bones.

"You are so dead, Spike!" Angel yelled over the noise around them before he once again swung. The punch connected, causing Spike to stagger back and give Angel the upper hand long enough to kick Spike's feet out from under him.

Spike hit the ground hard. The air was forced out of his lungs from the hard contact with the ground and as he tried to gasp for breath, he felt a sharp kick to his side.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed with terrified eyes. "Why is this happening?"

"Buffy, we need to leave," Willow once again stated as she grabbed Buffy's arm and started dragging her toward the exit. "We don't need to see this."

"No," Buffy yelled, pulling herself away from Willow. "We've got to help."

Willow was stunned as Buffy pushed her and took off. She didn't know what Buffy was doing and the chaos inside the club didn't help. People were running for the exits and the fight seemed to be getting out of hand. What had started with only a small group now looked like forty or more people killing each other. 

Running after her, Willow dodged a flying chair and her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest as she made her way to the center of the room. She wanted to check on Xander and Jesse, but Buffy was her main concern. She was clearly out of her mind. No other reason would send her running into the middle of this.

Spike felt dizzy and he fought to keep his eyes open as Angel rained punch after punch to his face. He was in no shape to be fighting, especially after last week's beating but there was no way he'd let Angel win so easily. Looking up at the towering form above him, Spike clenched his jaw and swung. He barely made contact before Angel fell forward and landed on top of him.

"Don't be so mean," Buffy shouted as she stood above both Angel and Spike.

Spike stared up at Buffy as she lowered the chair she had used to hit Angel with before he grinned and pushed Angel off of him and got back to his feet. "Thanks pet, but you need to get out of here."

Buffy frowned at being dismissed so easily before a smile spread across her face when Spike winked at her and turned back to Angel's prone form still lying on the ground. She watched as Spike once again advanced on Angel before Willow finally grabbed her and pulled her away. The sound of sirens could be heard and Buffy smiled as she saw Spike land a hard kick to Angel's side as Willow pulled her to the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me mate," Spike said as he reached down and grabbed Angel by the collar and lifted him up. "Let's have that little chat you were so keen on having."

Giles cleaned his glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour as he waited before Officer Reed finally came for him. He was led down a series of hallways before he entered the holding area. He sighed heavily out of relief and disgust when he finally saw Spike.

"They're all yours," Officer Reed said as he motioned Giles forward and turned, leaving the room.

Giles smiled, nodding his head as he watched the officer leave before turning back to the cell.

"We are in deep shit," Jesse whispered as he watched Giles turn to face them.

"Are you boys okay?" Giles asked as he took a few steps forward.

"Um, yeah," Xander told him. "Nothing's broken."

"Well, that's good." Giles stared at Spike, Xander and Jesse and didn't know who looked worse. All three were covered in blood and bruises and the fact that they were all three okay was surprising from what the police had told him had happened. Closing the distance between himself and the cell's barred walls, Giles reached up and grabbed the bars and smiled. "I don't suppose one of you has a good explanation for what happened tonight, do you?"

Xander smiled nervously before standing to answer. "Well, it all started…"

"I mean, from what I hear you started an old fashioned barroom brawl," Giles stated loudly, interrupting Xander as he spoke. "Not only did you destroy the Bronze, of which the damages I have to pay, but you managed to send three boys to the hospital. I suppose the doctors' bills will also come from my pocket and now, here you sit, locked up like common criminals. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Is Angel still breathing?" Spike asked without looking up.

Giles was taken aback at the question before he slowly answered. "Yes Spike, Angel is still breathing. Although how, I'm not sure."

"Well, I guess I didn't try hard enough," Spike said, finally looking up. "He's lucky he's not lying in the morgue."

"William, that is uncalled for," Giles said angrily. "Whatever happened does not warrant what you did. You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges!"

"Let him," Spike sneered. "His next lesson won't be so pleasant."

"Pleasant?" Giles asked amazed. "You call multiple broken ribs, fifteen stitches and a concussion pleasant?"

Spike smiled as he leaned forward slowly and rose from the small cot he was sitting on and crossed the small room to Giles. "Yes, actually I do. The wanker had it coming."

"William, I thought you left this kind of behavior behind. That's why we came here. You promised me," Giles said softly so only Spike could hear. "You promised I wouldn't ever have to come get you like this again."

"I know. But this was different," Spike told him. "This wasn't about me."

"Then what was it about?"

"Buffy."

"Buffy, please sit down," Willow said, clearly exhausted as she tried to get Buffy to calm down. She had been going on and on for over two hours about the fight and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought Buffy had enjoyed the whole thing.

"Come on Will, didn't you think it was amazing?" Buffy asked, smiling. 

"Not particularly," Willow told her as she sat on the bed. "It was scary. The guys could really be hurt."

Buffy snorted out a laugh before she threw herself down on the foot of the bed. "No way!" she squealed. "I've seen Spike take on more than that before and don't you just love to see him in action?"

"Who?" Willow asked.

"Spike of course!" Buffy beamed. "I mean, sure I always bitched about him being around and not really needing his help, but god! The way he fights is unbelievable."

"It is?" Willow said curiously.

"Yeah," Buffy grinned. "It's like some primal foreplay or something. I swear, every time I fought him I'd have to force myself not to fuck him right then and there."

Willow chocked, coughing uncontrollably as Buffy went on and on about Spike. This surely wasn't the same girl she had been spending time with. This had to be some sort of pod person. No way would Buffy say such things, especially about Spike, despite her recent admission of her feelings. This was just all too bizarre.

"I mean, I've seen him take on at least five at a time and walk away with barely a scratch," Buffy continued rambling.

"You have?" Willow asked, raising one eyebrow at her smiling friend.

"Sure we have!" Buffy beamed. "I mean, sure it was a whole bunch of guys, but come on, they weren't nearly as strong as Glory! And look how well Spike took that little beating."

Willow watched the smile fall from Buffy's face and her eyes gloss over before she leaned down and looked her in the face. "Buffy, what's wrong?" she asked as she saw the first tear fall.

"He always gets hurts because of me," Buffy sniffed. 

"Who does?" Willow asked confused.

"Spikeeee." Buffy cried. "He fights and gets hurts and I'm still a bitch to him."

Willow sat up, looking at Buffy with wide eyes as Buffy buried her head in the blanket and cried. She had no idea what Buffy was going on about now and hoped that whatever drug was in her system wore off soon as she wasn't making any sense.

Reaching out, Willow pushed Buffy's hair back and tried to comfort her as her cries became louder and jumped as Buffy bolted straight up.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Buffy asked as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

"What?" Willow asked with wide eyes.

Buffy grinned and gave a small giggle before she jumped off the bed and started pacing the floor. "First thing I'm going to do is give Spike a kiss he'll never forget, then I'm going to kick Angel's ass for hurting him."

"Okay," Willow said slowly.

"No!" Buffy shouted as she stopped and faced Willow. "First, I'll kick Angel's ass, THEN I'll kiss Spike and tell him how much he means to me. I mean, he's always been there. For me and for Mom and for Dawn. Not to mention all the rest of you. So what if he chained me up and tried to feed me to that crazy ho Drucilla. He loves me."

Willow couldn't help but smile as Buffy stood there with an almost dreamy look on her face as she stared off into nothing. She had no idea what Buffy was talking about and didn't have the strength to figure it out tonight. Watching Buffy as she started spinning around the room, Willow sighed and shook her head. "Buffy, you might want to sit down before you get sick."

"But I'm too excited!" Buffy shouted. "I'm finally going to give Spike what he's always wanted."

"And that would be, what exactly?" Willow asked her.

"Well duh!" Buffy giggled. "Me, of course!"

To Be Continued……

A/N…Chapter 28 is already finished. Review if you want it! / end of Zarrah's blackmail scheme! *snickers*


	28. Chapter 28

A/N….See what spending 3mintues to review will get you? Enjoy!

Zarrah

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 28

Spike sat quietly and stared out the car window, watching as Xander walked up the sidewalk to his house. They had dropped Jesse off first and Spike knew the minute Xander was out of sight, he'd get all the screaming he just knew Giles was holding in.

When the car left the curb, he waited. Nothing. They made it all the way home and into the apartment before Giles finally spoke.

"Do you need something for pain?"

"No," Spike lied. "I'm fine."

Giles sighed heavily before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "It's late and I suspect you're not really in the mood to talk, so why don't you get some rest and we'll have this talk in the morning."

Spike stared at Giles as he said goodnight and watched him make his way to his room. He listened to the door shut softly behind him before he finally turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom. The whole night was a blur and Giles' behavior was beyond strange. He was sure he'd get screamed at and possibly kicked out of the house, but to his surprise, nothing.

Closing the bathroom door, Spike stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, adjusting the water before stepping in. The warm water caused a relieved sigh to escape him before he lowered his head and let the water run down his back, washing away the dried blood and grime.

Bracing his hands on the wall in front of him, Spike closed his eyes and let the night's events wash over him and the warm water help ease the tension in his neck. He still couldn't believe things had turned out the way they had.

He had gone out with the gang reluctantly, only to find himself smack dab in the middle of a make out session with Buffy in a darkened hallway and pounding Angel's worthless hide into the floor. The thoughts put a smile on his face and he didn't know which one pleased him more.

As much as he dreaded the outcome of tonight's little fiasco, Spike couldn't help but relish the memory of Angel being strapped to a stretcher and wheeled away. He chuckled as he remembered Angel screaming to the top of his lungs that he would "get him for ever messing with him" and as Sunnydale's finest handcuffed him and placed him in the police car with Xander and Jesse, he couldn't help the hysterical laughter that had erupted from him. Xander and Jesse had both looked scared shitless and Spike had a grin on his face all the way to the police station. Angel hadn't been nearly as hurt as he had wanted him to be but at least the wanker hadn't stood by and let his friends do all his dirty work. Kicking Angel's ass had to be the highlight of the year, well, next to Buffy, that is.

Spike groaned softly as he remembered her practically throwing herself on him and the things she said to him had made his blood sing in his veins. The things she whispered to him had made him crazy with need and just the thoughts of her warm body pressed up against him and the way she tasted had his body once again reacting.

Opening his eyes, Spike looked down at his growing erection and sighed heavily before he reached for the soap. "Bleedin' girl is going to kill me," he mumbled as he reached down and grabbed his shaft, giving it a long stroke as Buffy's image filled his mind.

It was well past noon before Buffy finally stirred and Willow wondered how her friend would feel. If the drug in her system hadn't had time to work through, then she'd have her hands full for sure.

Opening the curtains and letting the mid afternoon sun filter into the room, Willow grinned as Buffy moaned and covered her head with the blankets. "Good morning, sleepy head," Willow grinned. "How you feeling?"

A low mumble was the only response she got. Walking to the bed, Willow grabbed the blankets and pulled them down, revealing Buffy. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Buffy whispered. "Just want to lay here until I'm forty."

Willow laughed before she flopped down on the bed. "Can't do that," Willow told her. "We have things to do today. Remember?"

Buffy turned her head and opened one eye, looking up into Willow's smiling face before she sighed and buried her head in the pillows. "Can't do anything today. Too tired."

"Well, you weren't tired last night," Willow informed her. "And you made a lot of plans for today."

"I did?" Buffy croaked out, her voice still muffled by the pillows.

"Uh-huh," Willow said as she stood and started gathering Buffy's clothes. "We have to go check on the guys and there's a little issue of Angel and the major kissage you were going to give Spike."

Buffy's head popped up and she groggily opened her eyes and looked at Willow, squinting in the harsh light coming from the window. "Would you repeat, because that makes absolutely no sense to me."

Willow chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at Buffy before reaching down and picking up Buffy's shoes. "Well, do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked.

Buffy closed her eyes, concentrating hard before she looked back up and frowned. "No. Why don't I remember anything?"

Willow smiled slightly before bringing Buffy's clothes to the bed and laying them down before she sat. "So you don't remember anything?"

"I remember going to the Bronze," Buffy told her, "but not much else."

"Well, do you want the extended version or the straight to the point version?"

"Straight to the point," Buffy said, sitting up with a look of concern on her face. "My head hurts too much for anything requiring to much concentration."

Willow gave her another smile before she leaned back on her hands and gave Buffy a small chuckle. "Well, let's see. First, there's the whole dirty dancing thing you did with Angel, which happened to piss Spike off to no end. Then, not thirty minutes later you were trying to see if Spike still had his tonsils, which led to the discovery that you had been drugged. Then you…"

"Whoa, whoa…back up there a minute," Buffy said with wide eyes. "I was what?"

"Drugged," Willow supplied. "Seems Angel slipped something into your drink. We don't have actual proof, but judging from your behavior, there isn't much room for doubt."

"Angel drugged me?" Buffy asked, unbelieving.

"Afraid so," Willow told her. "Luckily Spike followed you down the hall to the bathrooms and figured it out before Angel had a chance to leave with you."

Buffy listened to the rest of the story in disbelief. She couldn't comprehend the fact that Angel would do something like that and she wasn't so naive to know why he had done it. What would have happened if her friends hadn't been there? What would have happened if Spike hadn't been there?

The mention of his name finally snapped Buffy out of her thoughts and she looked up at Willow's smiling face. "What?" She asked, afraid to hear any more.

"You were really…outspoken last night when it came to Spike," Willow grinned. 

"How so?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, it took me over three hours to get you to finally shut up about him," Willow chuckled. 

"What did I say?" Buffy asked with a frown.

Willow laughed then and the look on Buffy's face only made the situation better. "Well," Willow started before she blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Um, there was some talk about kissing and certain 'things' you wanted to…"

"Things I wanted to what?" Buffy asked when Willow went silent and turned the brightest shade of red she had ever seen.

"Um, things you wanted to taste," she whispered.

Buffy's brows scrunched up in confusion and she watched as Willow ducked her head. "I don't understand. What things did I want to taste?"

Willow smiled, hoping her face wasn't a blood red as it felt before she glanced up at Buffy quickly. "Um, things as in…"

Buffy watched as Willow made a hand gesture near her crotch and her friend's face flamed even brighter before she finally caught on. "Oh my god!" Buffy squealed. "I didn't?"

"Um, yeah, you did," Willow said softly. "I'm not even sure where you learned most of the things you were talking about, but I must say, I think Spike would be most impressed."

Buffy covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly. "Oh my god," she whispered. "What else did I say?" She asked through her fingers.

"Well, you told me about the time you and Spike were engaged."

Buffy's head shot up and she could tell by the look on Willow's face that that wasn't all she had told her. Her friend had a strange look on her face as she looked at Buffy and before she could comment, Willow once again began speaking.

"I know you were drugged and all, but the things you told me last night, I don't think you could have made up," Willow said quietly. "You've always acted strange around Spike and after the tale you spun last night, a lot of it makes sense. So, my question to you is, can you prove it?"

"Can I prove what?" Buffy whispered out as she stared with wide eyes at Willow.

"That you're really a vampire slayer from another world and that Angel and Spike are both vampires."

To Be Continued….. 


	29. Chapter 29

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 29

Screaming he could handle. Things crashing and breaking as they were thrown he could handle, but the silence that Spike had been met with all day was killing him. He had woke up early to the smell of bacon and eggs and after dragging his aching body out of the bed and dressing, had made his way into the living room. He had found his Uncle setting the table with an indescribable expression on his face.

Once he sat down, he assumed Giles would then let him have it, but they both sat in silence, eating their meals and contemplating all the things that had happened the previous night.

It was now two in the afternoon and Spike found himself pacing the hallway as Giles sat quietly in the living room listening to one of his albums. Not a word had been spoken by either and as much as Spike dreaded the whole conversation, he just couldn't take the silence anymore.

Walking slowly, he made his way into the living room and sat on the vacant sofa and glanced at Giles for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Angel drugged Buffy last night," Spike finally said softly as he stared at his feet. "He and his buddies had planned on a private party with her as guest of honor. I honestly intended to leave, but Angel approached us as we were leaving."

Giles finally looked up and the expression on his face was still unreadable. "And this warranted sending Angel and two others to the hospital?"

"You damn right it did!" Spike said angrily. "If the cops wouldn't have showed up, I'd have killed the ponce."

Giles sighed heavily as he raised his hand and rubbed his forehead. "William, whatever may have happened, it doesn't warrant the type of violence you displayed last night."

"So, I was just supposed to stand there and get my head caved in again?" Spike asked, disbelieving. 

"No, that's not what I meant," Giles said calmly. "Fighting is never the answer. It only causes more problems."

Spike sighed heavily, knowing neither one of them would win this argument before he leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Look, I did what I had to, okay?" He said quietly. "If we hadn't of stepped in, lord knows what would have happened. We had every intention on leaving and taking Buffy home, but Angel got in the way of that and things just kind of got out of hand. I'm not apologizing for it, because frankly, it's what I wanted to do to begin with, but the fact is, is that it's over now. Buffy made it home fine and she wasn't hurt."

"And what if Angel presses charges?" Giles asked. "Once the authorities pull up your records and see your tendency for violence, they are going to eat you alive."

"He won't," Spike told him firmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he does, then the whole night's activities will come out. A few broken ribs will be the least of Angel's problems if Hank ever finds out about it. Angel's not stupid."

Silence once again surrounded them and Spike closed his eyes as his head began to throb. The stress alone was going to kill him and he had been fighting the urge to call Buffy all day. A restless night of thinking of her and what could have happened had him ready for sleep, but he knew it wouldn't be possible until he could see for himself that she was okay.

"Is she worth it?"

Spike opened his eyes and turned his head, looking over at Giles before he smiled slightly. "Every bruise."

"Well, judging from the black and blue appearance of your face, I'd say your feelings for her are more than just a curious interest."

"They are."

"Are you in love with her?" Giles finally asked.

Spike sighed lightly before closing his eyes and picturing her face. He smiled slightly before he answered. "Yeah. I am."

Buffy was halfway up the stairs when her mother saw her and she groaned silently to herself when Joyce called out to her.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," Buffy told her, giving her a tight smile before looking into the living room. "Is Dad home?"

"No, he took Dawn and Janice over to the mall," Joyce replied, smiling. "Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Buffy asked nervously, not remembering calling her mother or what she had told her the previous night.

"About Angel."

"What about him?" Buffy asked, hoping she hadn't been so wasted to spill everything that had happened.

"Buffy, you don't have to be so brave about this," Joyce smiled. "Why don't you come down here and I'll fix us some cocoa. It's been forever since we've had a good heart to heart. I know breaking up with a boyfriend isn't easy, no matter what the circumstances."

Buffy sighed in relief as she stared at her mother's smiling face before she returned the smile and made her way back down the stairs. "Cocoa would be good," she said, and then chuckled as her mother's face practically lit up.

"Great," Joyce grinned. "And I want to hear all about the Spike kissage, as you called it."

Buffy stopped and looked with wide eyes at her mother. "Spike kissage?"

Joyce laughed at the look on Buffy's face before she looped her arm through Buffy's and walked them to the kitchen. "Yes," she said. "From the way it sounded last night on the phone, it was the highlight of your year."

"Oh god," Buffy moaned as she sat down at the island bar as her mother laughed, wondering what it was exactly she had said.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you said something about getting weak-kneed and breathless," Joyce grinned when Buffy groaned loudly before her head hit the counter top.

Buffy had been wondering around in her room all evening and avoiding the phone like the plague. Willow had been calling constantly and every time she saw her name on the caller I.D., she'd bury her head in her pillow and pray her friend would let it go. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment as she was still trying to process everything that had happened.

She still couldn't believe Angel had drugged her or that she had told Willow all about her life prior to coming to this _other world_. What had seemed like a dream come true was beginning to get more confusing as the days went on.

Willow had seemed open-minded about the whole thing even though Buffy wasn't sure how much of it she believed, if any of it. The whole parallel between the Angel and Spike of this world and the ones she knew were just too confusing. They were complete opposites. Angel was supposed to be nice and loving and Spike the arrogant asshole, not the other way around. 

Angel was not a very nice man here and quite frankly, after what had happened last night, she had to admit that without her slayer strength he was a bit scary. Why was he so different? And Spike? Now that one was completely confusing. Poetry reading and mild-mannered on the surface. Spike wasn't anything like what he was back in her world.

The implications of what it meant was too much to contemplate at the moment. She didn't have a clue as to what she was going to do now. She knew she would have to see Spike again and that thought scared her for more reasons than it should.

Willow had went into great detail of everything she had said the previous night and it didn't take Buffy long to figure out that she had opened up a can of worms she wouldn't be able to close. No way would Spike just let the whole thing go and chalk it up to a "bad trip." He would want answers and he would want to know how she felt. The problem was, Buffy wasn't sure if she was ready to admit just exactly _how_ deep her feelings ran for him.

As her phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Buffy sighed heavily before walking to her desk and picking it up. "Look Willow, I'm really not in the mood to talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Talk about what?"

Buffy's eyes widened when she heard Spike's voice and she swallowed the huge lump that instantly formed in her throat before her brain processed that he was still talking. "Um, what?"

"I asked if you were okay," Spike said, smiling in spite of the nervous butterflies swimming in his stomach.

"Yeah," Buffy finally got out. "I'm good."

"Glad to hear it."

A moment of silence made Buffy and Spike jittery with neither one really knowing what to say. Spike had been attempting to call her house for over four hours before he finally let it connect. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but needed to know how she felt about the night before and if she was okay.

Biting back his nervousness, he cleared his throat. "So, um…do you remember anything?"

"Only what Willow told me," Buffy told him as she walked back to the bed and sat down. "Seems I'm a happy girl when under the influence," she smiled.

Spike chuckled lightly at that before he started to relax. "Yeah, I'd say you were."

"So," Buffy said quietly, not really knowing what to say. "Um, I didn't do anything that I'll need to move across country to escape, did I?"

"No," Spike laughed. "Unless your little dance number has every male in Sunnydale lining up at your door."

Buffy groaned at that and had to smile as Spike laughed. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, not at all," Spike grinned. "Quite enjoyed it myself, well except for the part where you were draped all over Angel."

Buffy grinned and chuckled lightly before looking up when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She stood as it opened.

"How's Daddy's little girl?" Hank asked, smiling.

"I'm fine Daddy," she replied before holding up one finger and motioning to the phone. "Um, Spike…can I call you back?" she asked, knowing by the smile on her father's face that this would take more than a minute or two.

"Yeah, if you want," Spike told her, hoping she would.

"'K, I'll talk to you in a few."

"Okay, bye."

Buffy listened to the line go dead before she hung her phone up and turned to face her father. He was still standing there smiling at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "Go ahead," she told him. "I know you're dying to say it."

Hank practically beamed before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what Buffy thought were tickets. "I'd say you breaking up with that idiot Angel is cause for celebration," he grinned before waving the tickets in the air.

"Daddy, Angel wasn't an idiot," Buffy told him, smiling despite her feelings. "He was just, kind of messed up."

"In the head," Hank supplied with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, tomorrow is our special day."

"And what does this special day entail?" Buffy asked him before hearing Dawn squeal and run into the room.

"Thank you Daddy!" Dawn screamed, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

Hank grinned before looking over at Joyce as she entered the room. "You told her already?" He asked, somewhat disappointed at not getting to tell her himself.

"Oh, don't look so whiney," Joyce smiled. "Buffy doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" Buffy asked, staring wide eyed at all the commotion in her room.

"We're going to Disneyland!" Dawn screamed.

Buffy's brows arched as she saw Dawn still bouncing, her mother grinning and her father looking like he had just given them first class tickets for an all expense paid trip around the world. She smiled, remembering the last time she had been there with her whole family. Even though her plans for Sunday had revolved around talking to Willow and figuring out what to do about Spike, putting it off for one more day wouldn't hurt.

To Be Continued…..

A/N…ch. 30 is ALMOST finished. Thanks for the reviews! We have over 400 now! Do you have ANY idea how that makes me feel? Why, it makes me feel like writing, domestic life be damned! hehehee. Now, don't forget to review and I won't forgot to write. 

Zarrah


	30. Chapter 30

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 30

Buffy held the receiver to her ear, chewing on her lip as the phone rang and let out a small breath when he finally picked up. "Hey."

Spike smiled, relieved she had called back and slightly surprised by it when he heard her voice. "Hey, yourself."

"Sorry about earlier," she smiled. 

"It's alright," Spike told here. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Buffy laughed. "Apparently Dad thinks me breaking up with Angel is cause for celebration."

Spike smiled, trying hard not to scream his own joy into the phone at her words before he spoke. "So, you've talked to him then? Angel I mean?"

"No. But apparently I told Mom on the phone last night that we broke up."

 "Well, can't see you dating him after what he did."

Buffy chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that wouldn't be very smart. Although I'm not sure how well Angel is going to take it."

"Who gives a rat's ass what that wanker thinks," Spike mumbled.

"What was that?" Buffy asked, not understanding what he had said.

"Nothing pet," Spike smiled. "So, what's dear ole Dad doing to celebrate?"

Buffy laughed, lying back on her bed and feeling relieved that there wasn't any tension in talking to Spike. "Well, he's taking us to Disneyland tomorrow," she said, rolling her eyes.

Spike smiled, hearing the obvious joy in her voice no matter how annoyed she tried to sound. "Well, sounds like fun. Probably just what you need."

"Yeah," Buffy sighed. "It'll be nice to get away."

"It always is." Spike had a million questions rolling around in his head and not one syllable would form to ask them. There was so much he wanted to say to her and ask her but in all his days he never thought he'd be so tongue tied around a girl. Cursing his own inability to form simple words, Spike sighed and settled for something easy. "So, how's the math coming along?"

Buffy checked her appearance in the mirror for the tenth time that morning and Joyce bit back a smile as she watched Buffy exit the car. She watched her walk up the walkway to the building and saw Willow rush to meet her before she slowly pulled away from the curb.

"So, did you talk to Spike?" Willow asked excitedly as she fell into step with Buffy.

"Yes, I talked to Spike," Buffy grinned, glancing over at the smiling redhead. "And before you ask, no we didn't talk about the kissing Saturday night."

"Oh." Willow sounded disappointed and Buffy couldn't help but chuckle. She knew Willow wanted all the dirt she could get and the thoughts of there being none had to be hard. "So, is he coming to school today?"

"I think so," Buffy smiled.

Willow returned the smile, giving Buffy a long look from head to toe before she opened the door to the building. "I would think so in that outfit."

"And what's wrong with my outfit?" Buffy asked, looking down at her attire, almost panicked as she entered the building.

"Nothing," Willow laughed. "I'm sure Spike will appreciate it."

Buffy looked up, smiling. "So, it's a winner then?"

"Oh definitely," Willow assured her. "So, what are you going to do now?" She asked as the two girls made their way down the hall.

"Play it by ear?" Buffy asked, letting Willow know she had no clue.

"Works for me." Willow turned her head as she heard her name being called and groaned when she saw Principal Snyder.

"Miss Rosenberg," Principal Snyder smiled. "I was hoping to catch you this morning."

"Oh joy," Willow muttered as she plastered on a fake smile. "Principal Snyder. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could show our newest student around campus today."

Buffy and Willow finally noticed the raven-haired girl standing off to Snyder's right, looking completely bored and out of place.

"This is Faith. The newest addition to Sunnydale High," Snyder beamed. "I'm sure she could use a little help acquainting herself with the layout of the campus." 

"Um, sure," Willow smiled before looking over at the new girl. The newcomer, Faith, looked disinterested as she stood there with all her weight on one leg and her arms crossed over her chest. She was chewing on gum and chose that moment to pop a bubble and grin when Principal Snyder gave her a stern look. Her black jeans looked painted on and the tight red shirt tucked under a denim jacket barely contained her ample breast.

"Well Faith, I'm sure any questions you have, Miss Rosenberg will be happy to answer."

"Yeah," Faith replied with a roll of her eyes before smacking her gum loudly.

"And I'm sorry to say that chewing gum inside the building is prohibited," Snyder smiled.

Faith gave Snyder a wide smile before taking a deep breath and spitting her gum across the hall, watching as Snyder's eyes widened slightly at her actions before he smiled and turned back to Willow.

Buffy and Willow both held back their smiles at the action and knew they'd like this girl. Anyone who made Snyder look like more of an ass than he was had to be all right.

"Well, I'll let you girls get to class," Snyder said smiling as he turned to leave.

Buffy and Willow exchanged a look before they both smiled as they watched Principal Snyder bend down and retrieve Faith's gum from the floor before he disappeared down the hall.

"So, you people actually have class around here, or do we just stand around looking pretty?"

"We have class," Willow grinned as she turned back to Faith. "What's your schedule?"

Faith reached into her jacket pocket, producing her schedule before holding it out.

"What's your name?"

Buffy looked up and smiled as she saw Faith looking at her. "Buffy," she replied. Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you B," Faith smiled. "How's the beefcake situation around here?"

"It's okay I guess," Buffy chuckled. "Some better than others."

"Case and point," Faith smiled wide as she looked over Buffy's shoulder. "That one taken?" She asked with a nod of her head.

Buffy and Willow both turned, looking down the hall to where Faith pointed and Faith jumped slightly when Willow practically screamed "yes."

"Well damn," Faith said with a frown. "He looked like fun."

Buffy finally had to breathe and didn't realize she had been holding back until she felt her ears pop. She smiled and felt the flutter of butterflies swim in her stomach as Spike made his way down the hall toward them with Xander and Jesse following close behind.

"He yours?"

Buffy finally turned back around when she felt the small poke on her arm before smiling at the look on Faith's face. "What?"

"Is he yours?" Faith once again asked.

"Um, who?"

"The blonde bad boy who hasn't taken his eyes off of you, that's who." Faith grinned.

"Yes," Willow confirmed confidently when Buffy didn't respond. "That's Spike and so taken. Isn't that right Buffy?" She said loudly as she stared at Buffy with wide eyes.

Buffy smiled and was glad she didn't have to answer as the guys finally made themselves known.

"Buffy, Willow. How are my two favorite girls?" Xander asked, wrapping an arm around each of them.

"We're good Xander," Willow smiled.

Spike stood just off to Buffy's right and he tried hard not to stare at her. She looked like she was glowing. Her smile was brighter than he had seen it in weeks and she smelled of jasmine. The light pink of the dress she was wearing made her tanned skin shine and he felt himself getting lost in the sight of her. How could she get more beautiful than she already was?

Laughter erupted and Spike snapped out of his daze to see Xander grinning at him. He smiled back, only noticing then that Xander was trying to get his attention. Looking in the direction Xander was rolling his eyes, he finally saw Faith. His smile widened as he looked back at Xander, already knowing what his friend was thinking.

As the bell rang starting a new day of classes, Buffy felt all the tension she had dreaded make its way through her body as the small group started down the hall. Spike was walking beside her and he had yet to speak. She could see him glance over at her every so often out of the corner of her eye and her heart nearly skipped a beat every time he did.

As she stopped by her first class, Buffy smiled automatically when Spike slowed his steps and turned his head to look. He flashed a quick smile before he winked at her and continued down the hall with Xander and Jesse. She watched him disappear around the corner before the snickering of Willow and Faith caught her attention. "Shut up," Buffy hissed, rolling her eyes and smiling widely before she turned and entered the room.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Willow asked as she and Buffy laid their lunch trays down on the table.

"No, I haven't seen him," Buffy told her. "We only have one class together you know."

"Well, I know that, but you guys see each other in the hall between just about every class."

Buffy nodded her head as Willow talked, not really listening. She kept glancing at the door, waiting. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want this to be done and over with. As awkward as everything was, once the initial talk was over, maybe things would evolve from there. When she saw the flash of blonde she held back the smile threatening to erupt as she looked up and saw him walking to the table. A small sigh escaped her and she mentally chastised herself for the small action before she had to look away. Even covered in bruises Spike looked good enough to eat. As a mental image flashed through her mind at that thought, Buffy felt her face flame before she ducked her head.

"Hey."

Buffy looked up, smiling slightly as Spike acknowledged to everyone and sat down. She felt incredibly stupid for being so nervous. It was just Spike. She had beaten him down more times than she could remember and had never been nervous around him. She sighed lightly, knowing this would be the longest lunch ever.

Spike crossed his arms over his chest as he sat in math class and stared at the back of Buffy's head. She had sat through lunch looking at anything but him and he was having trouble figuring out what was wrong.

They had talked for almost an hour the night before, neither one broaching the topic of what had happened in the Bronze between them and her silence had him wondering what had happened from the time he hung up the phone with her the previous night to today. Had she talked to Angel? A slight panic ran through him at the thought.

Buffy looked down when the tapping got louder. Spike legs were stretched out on either side of her desk and he was bouncing his left leg. She turned her head, just enough to see him and could tell he was staring at her. She sighed heavily before turning back to face the front of the class.

When the bell finally rang, Buffy almost tripped over his feet. She didn't realize how quickly she stood and tried to get away. Glancing back at him, she smiled quickly before darted for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Spike said quietly to himself as he grabbed his book bag and ran after her.

She was halfway down the hall when he stepped out of the classroom and the mass of students littering the hallway made it difficult for Spike to keep his eye on her. Letting out a frustrated growl, he barreled down the hall, knocking whoever was unfortunate enough to be in his way aside.

As she reached the corner, Buffy yelped as she was suddenly stopped and pushed against the wall.

"Okay princess," Spike said, almost breathless. "Why are you running from me?"

Buffy gave a nervous chuckle before glancing up at him. "I'm not."

"Yes you were," Spike told her as he tried to get his breathing under control. "You haven't said a single word to me all day. What happened?"

"Nothing." Buffy bit her bottom lip, glancing down the hall before she looked up. Spike was standing there looking at her with the oddest expression on his face.

Spike rolled his eyes, sighing heavily and looking down the hall before he turned back to her. She was staring at her feet and the longer he looked at her, the more nervous the whole situation made him. "Have you talked to Angel?"

"No, why?" Buffy asked, finally looking up at him.

Spike took a deep breath, letting that particular fear leave him. "Was just wondering," he told her. "Did I say something last night to upset you then?"

"No. It's just…" 

"Just what?"

"I don't know," Buffy groaned. "It's just, awkward."

"What's awkward?" Spike asked her, becoming more confused.

"All of this," Buffy said a little more loudly than necessary as she pointed between them.

"Us standing in the hall?" Spike asked grinning. "We've done it before."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Spike," Buffy whined. "This whole situation is crazy. I barely even remember what happened Saturday. Willow has talked non-stop about it and I know I practically swallowed your face and acted like the biggest ho-bag this side of that skank you used to date."

"So kissing me is the problem then?" Spike asked quietly, feeling all the air leave his lungs.

"Yes! What else do you think it is?" Buffy sighed heavily before raising her hands and rubbing them across her face. This conversation was absolutely worse than she had imagined. Why did it have to be so hard? Glancing up at Spike, Buffy leaned back against the wall in order to help herself stay on her feet. The look on Spike's face was one she had almost memorized. One she had caused too many times to count. The small smile Spike gave her wasn't what she was expecting. Why wasn't he yelling at her? Why didn't he insult her? She was used to that. The hurt look on his face never came with a smile. It always came with retaliation of some kind.

When Spike hefted his book bag up on his shoulder, Buffy knew that he wouldn't push. She knew he wouldn't nag her to death like the Spike she knew would do. When he turned and walked away, Buffy was surprised to find the pain in her chest from hurting him make her eyes burn. Watching him walk away with shoulders slumped and his head hung down made her stomach coil and her throat constrict. Hurting _this_ Spike hurt her.

He was counting the steps it took to make it to the doors when he heard her feet hitting the floor hard. He could hear her breathing heavily and without much thought he turned back to her, surprised to see her running toward him. Even more surprised when she threw herself at him. Elated beyond words when she kissed him.

To Be Continued….


	31. Chapter 31

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 31

"Hello?"

"Still alive I see."

"What do you want?" Angel asked angrily into the phone.

"Oh, just thought I'd check on how you were doing," Ken laughed. 

"Piss off," Angel snarled, pulling the phone from his ear and attempting to hang up when he heard his friend yelling.

"Not so fast, lover boy," Ken grinned. "Just thought I'd let you in on what half the school knows right now."

Angel sighed heavily, shifting his weight and grimacing as his broken ribs protested the move. "This better be good. Idle hallway gossip never interested me."

"Well, I'd say it is," Ken smiled as he looked down the hall. "How does the vision of your sweet, innocent little Buffy engaged in a major lip lock with one bleached outcast strike you?" Ken waited, his smile only widening when he heard Angel's breathing get louder. He wanted so bad to see the look on his face but imagined it looked every bit as distorted and angry as he guessed it would.

"When?" Angel practically growled.

"Oh, right now my friend," Ken replied. "Full contact - and what's more amazing? She started it. Ran down the hall to him and threw herself into his arms. Looked like some sappy harlequin romance." He laughed.

Ken waited for a reply and laughed again when the line went dead abruptly. He lowered his cell phone, looking down the hall and grinning again as he saw Buffy and Spike pull away from each other. "Can you say 'dead man' Spike?" He mumbled to himself after giving the couple one last look and turning on his heels. Whistling as he exited the building, Ken's smile was still present. This was one time Angel would have to fight to keep what was his.

When Buffy pulled away and broke the kiss, Spike opened his eyes and saw tears running down her cheeks. He looked at her confusedly, leaning his head to the side slightly when she looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Spike," Buffy whispered out as more tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't want to be responsible for that look. I can't be her anymore. I can't hurt you like that and not hate myself."

Spike was confused. Shocked. Amazed. When Buffy's head lowered and her silent tears were join by a small sob, his arms tightened around her. He sighed heavily when she buried her head in his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't know what to do other than hold her as she cried.

Buffy saw it all in crisp clarity. All the hurtful words she had ever spat at him. All the beatings she had given him willingly. Every look of disgust she had ever shot his way. The reminders only cut into her deeper and her hold on him tightened. How could she have ever been so cruel? She knew there was a difference between this Spike and the one she had known, but she had treated them as if they were the same person. The man before her was nothing like the Spike from her world and the fact that she had treated him as if he were only made things worse. This was a human and she treated him like a "thing."

Spike heard the murmur of whispered comments as the other students in the hall looked on with fascinated interest. As much as he was enjoying his current position, being on display for all of Sunnydale High wasn't high on his list of priorities. "Hey, let's get out of here," Spike told her softly. "No need for the entire student body to be in on our personal life."

Buffy lifted her head slightly and glanced to her left and saw what Spike was referring to. She nodded her head before he grabbed her hand and headed for the door. Once they were outside, Buffy raised her free hand and wiped her face. Her eyes were burning and itching and the sun caused her to squint against the light. As they made their way down the front steps, she looked up when she heard Xander call their names.

"You two not going?" Xander asked as he approached them.

"Going where?" Spike asked, looking from Xander to Jesse.

"Food? Video games? Ring a bell to either one of you?" Xander asked them both, looking from one to the other. "We discussed this during lunch. Were neither one of you paying attention?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Spike smiled. "Slipped my mind."

"Apparently," Xander grinned back at him. "Well let's go."

Buffy glanced over at Willow when they all started walking and couldn't help but wonder what the big grin on her friends face was all about as they all started down the sidewalk. As they turned the corner, it dawned on her. Spike was still holding her hand. 

They walked like that all the way into town and Buffy had to admit it felt nice, if not slightly awkward. She wondered if Spike even realized he was still holding her hand. When they reached the pizzeria, she smiled as he held the door for her and let go of her hand. The loss of contact caused a small sigh to escape her as they entered the building.

As they made their way inside, Buffy had to force herself not to roll her eyes when she saw Sandy already there and smiling at them as they walked to the back booth. If she had known the brunette was going to be joining them, she would have bowed out. She still hadn't spoken to her and didn't know if she wanted to. As the gang all took their seats at the large oval booth in the back, Buffy's mood improved drastically as Spike slid in next to her.

"I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming," Sandy said as everyone settled.

"Well some of us forgot," Xander grinned as he threw Spike and Buffy a look.

Sandy couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Spike. The pleased look on his face as he sat next to Buffy was enough to let her know something had happened. Something positive. 

When their food had been ordered the guys all left as usual, attacking the video games in the corner as the girls just sat in silence watching them. Willow sighed as she glanced at Buffy. The uncomfortable silence was nerve wracking as she watched Buffy look at anything but Sandy. Willow remembered all too vividly what Buffy said she'd like to do to Sandy for her involvement in the "make Buffy jealous campaign" and she smiled as Sandy looked over at her and smiled. 

"So Buffy, I heard you got flowers," Sandy said quietly as she tried to ease some of the tension, knowing Buffy was still upset with her. "Did you like them?" She smiled.

"How did you know about that?" Buffy asked curiously as she turned her head to look over at her.

"Oh, um…Spike told me," Sandy laughed nervously as she looked from Buffy to Willow.

Buffy's brow scrunched as she looked at Sandy before turning to glance at Willow. The redhead shrugged her shoulders in response to the silent question before all eyes turned back to Sandy. 

"I didn't tell anyone Angel sent me flowers," Buffy told her as she turned back to her. "Are you sure Spike told you?"

Sandy felt her face flame as she stared at Buffy. _Angel? Did he send flowers too?_ "Oh. Angel sent you flowers?"

Buffy was getting more confused by the minute as she looked at Sandy. The brunette's face had turned from blushing pink to ghostly white in a matter of a few seconds and as Sandy started twitching in her seat the questions only compiled. "Yeah. Who do you think sent them?"

Sandy knew her face gave away her confusion because the longer she looked at Buffy, the more Buffy's face reflected her own thoughts. Something had just gone seriously wrong in this conversation. "Oh, doesn't matter," Sandy said a bit to chipper. "So, you wanna hear some music?" She asked quickly as she stood and headed for the jukebox.

Willow turned questioning eyes to Buffy when she looked over at her and both girls just sat there staring at each other before Willow grinned big. "You don't suppose Spike is the one who actually sent the flowers, do you?"

"I don't know what to think," Buffy told her. "To hear Sandy tell it, she known about them for a while, but that's impossible."

"Maybe not," Willow smiled. "If Sandy and Spike were in on this plan, why wouldn't she know about him sending you flowers?"

"But, Angel said he sent them."

"Yeah, and Angel telling a lie is so unlike him," Willow said rolling her eyes. "The card wasn't signed. You didn't say anything about the flowers until after he asked you about them and we were out of the room for a while. He could have easily looked at the card."

Buffy thought about the day the flowers had arrived and the more she thought about it, the more suspicious she became. She glanced over at Sandy and folded her arms in front of her on the table when she saw Sandy glance over at them and turn away quickly. Someone was acting way too nervous to not know something.

"So, is there any particular reason why you and the Buffster took so long in joining us?" Xander asked as he looked over at Spike.

Spike grinned as he looked at Xander out of the corner of his eye before he went back to his game. He knew what his friend was after. "Maybe."

Xander grinned before chuckling softly and shaking his head. "No need to play games Spike. It's written all over your face."

"Then I guess there's no need for me to say anything, now is there?"

Xander sighed and looked over to where they had left the girls when Spike started laughing. "She said anything about Angel? Buffy I mean. She talking yet?"

"No. Hasn't mentioned him other than saying she hasn't talked to him," Spike told him before cursing softly to himself as he lost his game.

"I wonder if she will?"

"I suppose so," Spike told him as he glanced over his shoulder at Buffy. "The sooner the better if you ask me."

"Yeah, hard telling what that psychopath will do when he finds out you took his girl," Xander replied with a lopsided grin.

"Didn't exactly take her, now did I?" Spike asked as he turned and leaned against the video game and stared at the girls. "More like, she finally came to her senses. And besides, it's not like we're dating. We haven't even talked about dating."

"Well, what are you waiting on?" Xander grinned.

Willow nudged Buffy on the arm and motioned to the guys with her head. "What do you suppose those two are talking about?" She asked with a grin.

"Hard to tell," Buffy smiled as she saw Spike and Xander staring over at them. The smile on her face only widened when she met Spike's eyes and when he winked at her, she knew her face flushed as she suddenly felt very warm.

"Aww, that's so cute," Willow said, giggling. "Buffy's getting all blushy."

"Am not," Buffy protested and forced herself to look away from Spike.

"Yes you are," Willow laughed. "Your face is beet red."

"That's because it's hot in here," Buffy lied as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and a certain bleached blonde has nothing to do with that?"

"No," Buffy said, grinning as she glanced back up at Spike. He was still staring at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. She had no idea what he and Xander were talking about but judging from the goofy grin on Xander's face, it had to be about them.

Sandy had been watching Buffy as she scanned the songs on the jukebox. She knew Buffy was still upset with her and the flowers conversation had been confusing. She wasn't sure what had happened there and didn't intend on finding out. She wasn't about to screw this up for Spike, no matter what. Selecting a few songs, Sandy made her way back to the table just as their food arrived and she sighed in relief as the guys came back. Hopefully with them all there, things wouldn't be so tense.

Buffy smiled when Spike slid into the booth beside of her. Thoughts of Angel didn't take long to surface as the pizza slices were distributed and Buffy knew she had to do something about Angel and quick. She wasn't sure what Spike's intentions were, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted him and that wouldn't happen as long as Angel was in the picture. Looking up as she heard her name, Buffy smiled when she saw everyone looking at her. "What?" She asked, looking to each of them.

"Still with us?" Xander smiled. "You looked a little zoned for a minute there."

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind is all," Buffy told him.

"Oh," Xander smiled before looking quickly to Spike. "So um, what are you going to do about Angel now that…owwwww," Xander screamed as he reached for his leg and glared across the table at Willow.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," the redhead grinned.

"It's okay guys," Buffy told them. "You can mention his name. And I do need to talk to him. Just don't know how is all."

"You want one of us to be with you when you do?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure," Buffy told her. "It'll be hard enough without having someone there."

"You don't need to do it alone," Spike said quietly as he looked over at her.

"I know," Buffy replied, smiling slightly as she looked at him. "But I really don't want to think about it right now."

"Fair enough," Xander smiled. "I don't particularly want to ruin my digestion by talking about him either."

A round of soft chuckles made their way around the table as everyone started eating and for once conversation was light. Buffy knew Angel was on everyone's mind and she had to admit she hadn't given talking to him much thought. She knew she had to, but that was one conversation she wasn't looking forward to.

Willow smiled as she watched Jesse. He had yet to say a word to anyone and he was barely even touching his food. Wiping her hands, Willow leaned across the table and grinned. "What's wrong Jesse?"

Jesse looked up and stared at Willow before looking at the others. He swallowed hard before shaking his head. "I was just wondering what sort of twilight zone I had fallen into."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone had stopped eating and was presently just sitting there staring at him. He smiled nervously before a huge grin split his lips. "Well, I asked someone to the Winter Formal and she accepted."

"Oh, that is weird," Xander laughed. "Who was it? The new lunch lady?"

"NO," Jesse said rolling his eyes as everyone laughed. "It was Cordelia." Jesse was the one laughing now as everyone at the table sat frozen in their seats staring at him.

Xander was the first to recover and smiled before he once again started laughing. "Okay, got me there," he laughed. "Who was it really?"

"Cordelia," Jesse once again said. "I didn't think she'd go, but I asked anyway."

"And she agreed?" Willow asked, stunned.

"Yeah."

"Okay, now why is it that Jesse gets the prom queen and I get Willow?" Xander asked before yelling again as Willow kicked him.

"Listen here mister, you will be going with your cousin Robin if you keep that up," Willow glared.

"No offense Will," Xander wheezed out as he rubbed his leg. "But this is a pretty big dance."

"And I'm not worth a really big dance?"

"Well, yeah, but you're not exactly, girlfriend material now are you? You're like my best friend."

Spike chuckled before shaking his head. "If you want to keep that leg attached you may want to stop now," he told him as he saw Willow's face becoming redder by the minute. "There's nothing wrong with inviting your best friend to the dance."

"And you're such the expert," Xander said amused. "You haven't asked anyone either."

Buffy stared at her plate and tried her best not to move. She had been wondering whom Spike was taking to the dance and now she knew. 

"And what about you Buffy?" Xander asked. "I guess Angel isn't your date of choice now or is he?"

"No, can't say that he is," Buffy replied softly before glancing up and smiling slightly. Her heart was racing in her chest when she saw that Spike was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Would he ask her now? A girl could only hope.

To Be Continued……


	32. Chapter 32

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 32

Buffy waved goodbye to her friends before going into her house. She was greeted by her mother and her eyes widened slightly when she smelled dinner cooking and saw the look on her mother's face. 

"Where have you been?" Joyce asked quickly as she walked toward Buffy.

"Oh, the guys wanted to grab a pizza. I guess I forgot to call. Sorry," Buffy said quickly.

"Buffy, you know better than that," Joyce told her. "I was worried sick about you."

"Sorry." Buffy didn't know what to say. She really hadn't given much thought to call her mother and tell her she would be late. When she saw her mother smile, she relaxed slightly before Joyce engulfed her in a big hug.

"It's okay sweetie," Joyce smiled. "I was just worried."

"I know mom and I'm really sorry."

"I know. Just try not to let it happen again, okay?"

Buffy nodded her head and smiled as Joyce let her go. "Is dad home?"

"No, he has to work late," Joyce told her. "Just us girls this evening."

"Okay. Well, I think I'm going to go on up," Buffy told her mother. "I have some things I need to do."

"Okay Buffy," Joyce told her as Buffy turned and headed for the stairs. "Oh, by the way, Angel called."

Buffy froze on the steps before turning to look back down at her mother. "He did?" She asked, softly. "When?"

"A few hours ago," Joyce told her. "I thought you two broke up?"

"We did," Buffy said. "Well, sort of."

"And how do you sort of break up with someone?"

Buffy sighed heavily before sitting down on the steps and burying her face in her hands. "It's so complicated."

Joyce watched Buffy for a few minutes before sitting down beside her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Buffy looked up and turned her head to look at her mother. This is what she missed most about her mother. Being able to talk to her about anything. She smiled before leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "Something happened and there isn't anyway to fix it," Buffy told her. "I haven't exactly told him I want to break up but it should be pretty obvious."

"Well some guys need a little more than the obvious," Joyce chuckled softly.

"I know and Angel is apparently one of them," Buffy sighed. "I just, it's so hard, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Joyce told her as she gave her a small squeeze. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Buffy's mind went back over the night she was drugged, what she could remember of it that is, and she smiled before shaking her head. "It doesn't really matter anymore," she told her. "All that matters is that nothing can repair what he did. It's over."

"I see."

"That's not even the most confusing part," Buffy almost whispered out.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I have Angel to deal with and throw Spike into the mix and we have major loads of confusion."

"Ah, so William does play a part in this after all," Joyce smiled.

Buffy couldn't help but smile when she thought of Spike before she took a deep breath and released it. "I really like him," she said softly.

"Who? William?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I don't know," Buffy told her. "I mean I hated him for so long."

Joyce laughed at that before shaking her head. "And what exactly did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Buffy snorted out a laugh before sitting up straight and shaking her head. "Oh how about following me around like some crazed stalker or irritating me to the point of wanting to tie him to the train tracks?"

Joyce chuckled before shaking her head. "You do realize that should have been your first clue, right?"

"First clue to what?"

"That you actually liked him. That's the way it was for your father and me," Joyce told her. "When I first met him I couldn't stand the sight of him. Just looking at him made me mad."

Buffy listened to her mother talk and images of Spike, version evil big bad, popped into her mind. Surely she wasn't really feelings those sorts of things for him before all this happened. It wasn't possible. Snorting out a laugh, Buffy shook her head before bringing her train of thought back to the current, pulse-having version and she smiled as she thought of him.

"So has anything happened?"

"What?" Buffy asked, realizing her mother had asked her something.

"With William?" Joyce asked. "Did anything happen between you two?"

"No. Well not really."

"Just a breathtaking kiss," Joyce grinned.

Buffy blushed at that before ducking her head slightly. "I still can't believe I told you that."

Joyce laughed before hugging Buffy again. "Well, I'm glad you did honey. William is a sweet boy and your father likes him so that's a plus."

"Yeah," Buffy chuckled. "Getting dad's approval isn't an easy thing."

"No it's not," Joyce said before standing. "Well I'm going to go finish dinner. We'll talk more later if you want."

"Okay," Buffy told her before giving her a smile and standing. She watched her mother turn the corner before she turned and started up the steps. She was halfway up them before a knock on the front door stopped her. "I'll get it," she called out to her mother before bouncing back down the stairs.

She was still smiling from her conversation with her mother when she opened the door, but it vanished the minute she saw the smiling face on the other side.

"Miss me?"

Buffy stood there staring at him with wide eyes before she swallowed heavily and acknowledged him. "What are you doing here Angel?"

"So, are you going to ask her?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Spike asked as he and Xander walked back to his house.

"No," Xander grinned. "Come on Spike. You can't tell me you haven't wanted to take Buffy to the dance since you first heard about it."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you my every plan."

"So, you have a plan then?" 

Spike sighed heavily before shaking his head and laughing. "Actually, I haven't given it much thought," Spike told him. "Well, I mean I have, but nothing serious. She was going with the poof. No need to go getting all worked up about it, now was there?"

"No, I suppose not," Xander smiled. "So, you going to ask her?"

Spike rolled his eyes and grinned as he let them into Giles' apartment. He hadn't thought of anything else but the dance ever since Buffy's confession that she wasn't going to be attending with Angel. Did Buffy want him to ask her? She would go if he did?

Making their way down the hall to Spike's room, Xander knew by the look on Spike's face that he wanted to ask Buffy to the dance. He had known that little piece of information from the minute the dance was announced. He grinned as he sat down on the bed and watched Spike take his coat off before sitting at his desk. When he turned to look at him, he smiled big. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

"What? I can't come see my girl?" Angel asked with a smile.

Buffy shook her head before laughing slightly. "I'm not your girl," she told him. "Not anymore."

"And why not?" Angel asked, almost shocked.

"Why not?" Buffy practically shouted. She shook her head and bit her tongue to control her anger before she stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. "How about the fact that you felt the need to drug me," she spat out in a loud whisper so her mother wouldn't hear her.

"I don't know what those friends of yours told you Buffy, but I would never do anything like that to you. I love you," Angel smiled.

"Yeah. That one I believe," Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're a liar and I don't ever want to see you again. We're through. Got it?"

"A liar?" Angel asked with slightly wide eyes. "What did I lie about?"

"Well the list is long. Do you want them randomly or in chronological order?"

"Buffy, I don't know what your friends have put into your head, but you've got to believe me. I would never hurt you."

"Just like I'm supposed to believe that Spike gets beat senseless by some random stranger the very same day you try to start something with him at school?"

"An unfortunate accident, but I didn't have anything to do with that," Angel lied. "I don't care what he told you Buff, but you know me. You know I wouldn't do anything like that," he smiled slightly before taking a step closer to her.

Buffy stared at his smiling face and the more she looked at him the sicker she became. She had seen that look before and heard that tone of voice. It was like reliving a hell she had never wanted to visit again. "I don't want to see you again Angel," she finally told him. "If I ever catch you here again, I'll have you arrested. Do you understand?"

Angel bit his tongue as he stared at her. How dare her brush him off like he didn't matter. "Is he really that important?"

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Spike," Angel spat out. "Is that moron so important to you that you would throw what we have together away like day old-garbage?"

"What we have is exactly nothing," Buffy said a little too loudly.  "You're a liar Angel. You're evil and manipulative and I can't even believe how stupid and blind I've been when it comes to you. I thought I loved you once but I realize that was just a fantasy. You aren't the person I thought you were. Now leave." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Her entire body was trembling from her anger and the longer he stood there smiling at her the more she felt a sense of déjà vu come over her. It was like looking into the face of Angelus and she felt sick to her stomach as he grinned back at her.

"If you think I'm just going to walk away and let that idiot take my girl, you're sadly mistaken sweetheart," Angel smiled. "No one walks away from me, that includes you. You're mine," he growled as he reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

Buffy gasped loudly as Angel grabbed her and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened as he crushed his lips to hers and she struggled in his grip to free herself. When his tongue pushed past her closed lips, she screamed into his mouth before pushing at him with her hands. He had her pressed against him and her struggles were useless as he kissed her roughly. He was too strong. Thinking quickly, Buffy bit down on his tongue as she punched him in the ribs.

Angel screamed in pain and wrapped his arm around his still bruised ribs as he released her and looked at her with wide eyes while she stared back at him. His fist balled at his side and the front door opening quickly was the only thing that stopped him from taking his anger out on her. Smiling as Joyce looked at him, he winked at Buffy before smiling big. "Evening Mrs. Summers."

"Angel," Joyce said coldly acknowledging him. "Buffy is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom. Angel was just leaving," Buffy said shakily as she stared at him.

"Well, okay. Supper is almost ready. Come on inside," Joyce told her and turned back inside the house after pushing the front door all the way open. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she paused as she rounded the corner.

"I don't ever want to see you again Angel," Buffy ground out hatefully. "You disgust me. If you ever come here again, I'll report you to the police. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear," Angel said with a smile before taking a step backwards and turning toward the steps.

Buffy watched him walk slowly down the steps with her heart pounding in her chest. Dealing with Angelus had been the most frightening thing she had ever encountered. Dealing with him with no slayer strength was another. Would this version of Angel just go and do as asked or would he be up to the usual mind games his alter ego had loved to play? As he stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned back to her, the smile on his face gave her her answer.

"Oh, one more thing, Buff," Angel grinned. "I ever catch you two together, you'll wish you had never set eyes on him."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"He won't walk away next time," Angel smiled. "You're mine and I have absolutely no problem reminding him of that."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Buffy laughed nervously. "Have your buddies beat him up again? Please. I think Spike kicked your ass well enough last time for you not to be stupid enough to try that again."

Angel smiled up at her as she laughed slightly and shook her head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Angel told her. "I'll kill him before I let him take my girl."

"I'm not your girl!"

Angel chuckled as he turned and started down the walkway. "See you soon, Buff," he yelled back over his shoulder.

Buffy watched him walk away and her already pounding heart beat wildly in her chest. Surely he didn't mean that literally, did he? As a new fear surfaced, Buffy turned back to the house and shut the door before leaning her head against it and closing her eyes. Her mother's soft voice brought tears to her eyes before loving arms engulfed her.

"He's just upset sweetie. Boys say that macho crap all the time. He's just venting. He won't hurt William."

"He did it once before," Buffy whispered out. "He'll do it again."

"Before?" Joyce asked as she tried to look at Buffy's face. "What do you mean Buffy?"

"It doesn't matter," Buffy told her as she brought her hand up and wiped the few stray tears that had escaped her eyes away. "I think I'm going to go up to my room."

Joyce watched her walk slowly up the steps before sighing heavily and going back into the kitchen. She checked on supper before leaning against the counter and staring at the phone. Why wasn't Hank ever around when they really needed him?

To Be Continued……


	33. Chapter 33

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 33

Spike stared at the clock in his room with one hand on the phone. It was almost seven and Buffy still hadn't shown up for their tutoring session. She had missed school for the past two days and none of the others had heard from her. Repeated calls to her house turned up nothing as Joyce would only say she wasn't there. He knew something was up by the sound of Joyce's voice and her questions about his welfair. What, he didn't know.

Sighing heavily, Spike abandoned the phone and finally stood up and walked across the room when he heard Giles in the other room. As he opened his bedroom door he froze when he saw Buffy standing there.

"Hey," Buffy said softly as she looked up at him. "Am I too late?"

"No," Spike told her before smiling slightly as he stepped to the side. He watched her walk in before pushing his door shut and turning to her. She was standing by his bed unpacking her book bag and when she grabbed her notebook and sat down he finally moved. "So, is everything okay?" He asked as he walked back to his desk.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Buffy said as she opened her math book.

Spike watched her for a few minutes until she glanced back at him. When she did, he could see that she wasn't okay. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. "Okay, I'm only going to ask once," he told her as he walked over to the bed and grabbed her book bag and sat it on the floor. "And I want the truth. What happened?"

Buffy stared at her feet as Spike sat down beside her and she let out a long breath before finally glancing over at him. "I talked to Angel."

"When?"

"On Monday."

"Is that why you've missed two days of school?"

"For the most part," she told him. "I haven't been able to sleep well since he came by."

"He came by?" Spike asked as he looked at her. "To your house?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded her head. "The asshole acted like nothing had happened."

"Typical," Spike spat out. "So what did he have to say for himself?"

"Oh, just the usual," Buffy said sarcastically. " 'You're my girl and don't ever forget it,' " she mimicked Angel before shaking her head.

"Are you?"

Buffy looked up at Spike's softly asked question and could see the double meaning there. "No," 

"That's good," Spike said, smiling slightly.

"But, I'm not sure I'm ready to be anyone else's girl either," she almost whispered out.

Spike stared at her for a minute before smiling sadly. Somehow he knew that was coming. "Well, I guess asking you to the dance would be useless then, wouldn't it?" he said as he grabbed her math book and flipped it open.

Buffy looked at him as he flipped through her math book and she could tell by the look on his face he was upset. Two days ago she had hoped he would ask her to the dance. Now she hated having to tell him no. She had bought her dress according to what she thought Spike would like and now she was kicking herself for even thinking they could go together. As much as she wanted to go to the dance with him, how could she say yes knowing what Angel might be capable of?

Spike was clenching his jaw as he flipped randomly through her book. The longer he thought about what she had said, the madder he became. What was she thinking? Why was she so hot and cold all the damn time? Turning to look at her, he closed the book with a snap before turning his body slightly to face her. "Why?"

Buffy started as he slammed the book closed and was confused by his sudden question. She raised one eyebrow as she looked at him. "Why what?"

"Why aren't you ready to be anyone else's girl?"

"Oh," Buffy said before looking down at her hands. "Well, it's just…"

"No, don't do that," Spike told her, reaching out and lifting her head. "Look at me. I want an answer, Buffy. You've got me so bleedin' confused I don't even know what to think anymore! You kiss me then say it the worst thing ever, then kiss me again and apologize for…whatever in the hell it was you were rambling on about and now when you get rid of the poof you act all skittish again. Please, for the love of God, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours because you're driving me insane!"

Buffy stared up at him and knew he had to be getting tired of it all. She was too. She didn't know what to think half the time and all the craziness the past few days had only made things worse. But Spike getting hurt wasn't worth the risk.

"Tell me what you want Buffy." Spike sat there staring at her and could see the fear and doubt she felt reflected back at him. He sighed heavily as she looked away from him before he stood up from the bed and walked back over to his desk.

"I want you."

He wasn't even sure how he heard her whispered reply but Spike smiled when he did. He turned back around and faced her. She was staring at her feet again and her face was hidden by her hair. 

Buffy heard him move and she wanted to run. _Why did he have to hear that?_ She swallowed heavily as she saw his feet come into view and she closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Spike asked as he stopped in front of her. "What are you scared of?" When she didn't answer Spike squatted down in front of her and tried to look at her. Her face was buried in her chest. He raised his hand and placed a finger under her chin before he lifted her head. "Look at me Buffy," he told her with a tiny smile. "You know I wouldn't hurt you or at least I would hope you do."

"I know."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Buffy sighed as Angel's words echoed in her head and she glanced away before looking back at Spike. "It's just - Angel said that…"

"Let me guess," Spike interrupted with a grin. "I catch you with that idiot Spike and you'll both be sorry?"

Buffy couldn't help the tiny smile that curved her lips at the look on Spike's face before she looked back down at her feet and her smile fell away. How could they even joke about something like this? Angel was dangerous. She had no doubt about it.

"I'm not scared of him Buffy."

"But I am," she told him as she looked back up. "You have no idea how he thinks."

"Sure I do," Spike grinned before taking her hand in his. "He's an egomaniac who just lost his girl. I know exactly how he thinks. Been there myself. Come on Buffy. It's all talk, believe me."

Buffy stared down at their joined hands and sighed heavily. "I wish I could," she said quietly. "He was so mad."

"Well of course he was," Spike chuckled. "He just lost the prettiest girl in all of Sunnydale because he was a moron. Why wouldn't he be pissed? Look Buffy," Spike said as he stood back up and sat down beside of her, "I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want. It's no secret to anyone how I feel about you, well except maybe to you, but if you're just holding back because of him then you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"But what if he tries to hurt you again?"

"Well he can _try_ all he wants," Spike grinned. "He got lucky the first time. Caught me off guard is all. It won't be that easy for him next time. He won't be stupid enough to try anything like that again."

"What if he does?" Buffy asked him softly as she looked back up at him

"Then that's just a chance I'm willing to take," Spike smiled. "I personally think you're worth the risk."

Buffy stared at him for a few minutes before she sighed and looked down at their still joined hands. He was running his thumb over the back of her hand and she wanted to believe that everything would be okay but she knew Angel would make good on his threats. He always did. _Was it worth the risk?_

"So what's it going to be, Goldilocks?" Spike asked her. "Are you going to go to the dance with me or not?"

Buffy looked back up at his smiling face and couldn't help but smile. He was apparently willing to take the risk if she was, no matter what. Isn't that what love was all about anyway? _Love?_ She asked herself before chuckling softly. _Who said anything about love?_ _He's talking about a dance._ "I don't remember you actually asking me to the dance."

"Yes I did," Spike grinned.

"No," Buffy smiled. "You said asking me would be useless. That isn't exactly asking, now is it?"

Spike chuckled at her as she stared at him before he tightened his grip on her hand. "Suppose not," he smiled as he leaned his head to the side. "So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Buffy felt her heart beat triple time in her chest as she looked at him before her smile widened. How could anyone resist that smile? "Under one condition," she said softly.

"Anything you want," Spike told her as his smile grew.

Buffy took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Kiss me."

Spike smiled big as he stared at her and forced himself not to tackle her to the bed. _A kiss?__ That's all she wanted? _"Been waitin' months to hear you say that."

Buffy wondered if he could hear her heart pounding in her chest or see how bad she was trembling. She glanced away from him for a second when he just sat there staring at her but looked back up when he leaned forward. His eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen and she sighed lightly as he raised his right hand and cupped the side of her face. She wasn't sure when her eyes closed but the minute she felt his lips on hers she knew. It was worth the risk.

Although they had shared a few kisses before, it felt like the first time. The butterflies were churning in Buffy's stomach and a chill ran up her spine when she felt his tongue slide over her lip. She gasped softly before opening her mouth for him and it felt like she was melting as he slipped inside. Nothing could ever compare to this. Slow, lazy strokes of his tongue caressed every surface it could reach and she felt lightheaded as the hand resting on her cheek found its way into her hair.

He pulled back slightly and Buffy's eyes opened slowly. She could feel his breath sweep across her lips and it felt like a warm embrace. Her whole body felt warm and she smiled slightly before leaning back towards him. "I'd love to go to the dance with you," she whispered against his lips.

Spike smiled as she initiated another kiss and the hand that still held hers rose, bringing her arm up around his neck. He wanted to feel her against him and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her to him. She moaned softly and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep things slow if she kept that up. She felt like heaven and he knew he was forever lost in her.

Giles smiled as he shifted the tray he held before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. "I thought you might…oh dear lord," he practically yelled when he saw Spike and Buffy as his eyes widened and the tray fell from his hands.

Buffy jumped at his voice and quickly pulled away from Spike in time to see the tray of sandwiches and sodas hit the floor. Giles' face was blood red and she couldn't help but grin as he reached down for the spilled tray, mumbling to himself.

She and Spike both watched with slightly wide eyes as Giles hastily picked up everything from the floor and hurried back out of the room, mumbling an apology before he quickly shut the door. They both sat there staring at the closed door before they turned to each other and burst out laughing.

Giles walked back to the kitchen, throwing the ruined sandwiches away before he sat the tray down and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily and, taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly before opening his eyes. He looked around him, turning his head back to the hall as he heard the laughter coming from the other room before he smiled and shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this," he chuckled before walking to the refrigerator and pulling the sandwich fixings back out, silently reminding himself to knock from now on.

To Be Continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 34

Giles knocked heavily on Spike's door, waiting for his invitation to enter before turning the doorknob and opening the door. He smiled at the two teens before clearing his throat. "Buffy, your mother is here."

"Okay, thanks," Buffy smiled before she started gathering her books.

Spike smiled at Giles when he caught his eye and saw his uncle blush for what seemed like the tenth time that night before Giles turned and pulled the door shut behind him. "Think he'll ever be able to get over that?"

Buffy laughed as she put her things into her book bag. "I doubt it," she told him. "He's turned red every time he's looked at us."

"Yeah. Safe to say he'll knock from now on."  Spike handed Buffy her math book and watched her as she packed everything up. Giles had yet to say anything to them about walking in on them but when he had returned a short time after his earlier intrusion with more snacks he had barely even been able to look them in the face. They had both shared a quiet laugh after that before more talk of Angel and the dreaded task of schoolwork had taken up their time.

"Hello, earth to Spike."

"What?" Spike asked as he turned to face her.

Buffy laughed quietly as she stood by the door. "I said I'd see you tomorrow."

Spike smiled before standing up and walking the short distance to where Buffy stood. "I'll be looking forward to it," he said as he stopped and stared down at her. They both stood there for what seemed like forever before Spike reached out and took Buffy's hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Buffy smiled at his soft-spoken request and felt her heart nearly skip a beat. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Her smile remained as he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She could hardly believe how things had turned out. She had spent the last two days deciding what she should do and had made up her mind to not get involved with him but once the initial conversation had ended, things had progressed nicely. Small glances and smiles had been shared and Buffy had to keep herself from giggling like a lovesick twelve-year-old every time their hands brushed. When he pulled back, Buffy smiled up at him before he opened the door for her and said his goodbyes. She sighed happily as she bid Giles farewell and made her way outside.

Her mother was smiling big as she approached the car and Buffy had to wonder what the look was about. She barely even sat down before the questions started.

"So, what happened? I want to know everything. And don't you dare say nothing," Joyce grinned. "I can tell by the look on your face that something did."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh before she shook her head and fastened her seatbelt. Who would have thought her mother would be so excited about what happened between her and Spike? "We talked."  
  
"Is that all?"

"No," Buffy blushed. Her mother's quiet laughter made her ears burn before the car finally started to move. "And I find it weird to talk about this to you."

"Why? You never did before."

"Well, I don't think getting a crush on some boy when I was twelve is the same thing as now."

Joyce chuckled again before shaking her head. "Okay, I won't pry," she said before turning the corner. "So, did he kiss you?"

Buffy laughed before burying her head in her hands and groaning loud as Joyce continued to laugh. _And I thought __Willow__ was impossible._

Willow stood with her back against the lockers staring hard at Buffy. The blonde had yet to speak and the grin on her face was beginning to become irritating. She knew something happened and all the secrets and stupid grins was beginning to grate on her nerves. "Are you going to torture me all day?"

"Torture?" Buffy said with a huge grin. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Come on Buffy," Willow whined. "I know something happened last night. Now just spill already."

Buffy laughed as she shut her locker door and rolled her eyes as she looked at a pouting Willow. "You're such a baby."

"I know," Willow laughed. "So, what happened?"

Buffy turned her head when commotion in the hall caught her attention and she wasn't surprised to see the source of it was Xander, Jesse and Spike. Her smile widened when she caught Spike's eye and Willow clearing her throat loudly finally, caused her to turn back around. 

"All right. That's it," Willow said as she glared at Buffy. "I want to know what happened and I want to know right now missy!"

Buffy once again laughed before she glanced behind her quickly to see where the guys were before turning back around to face Willow. "Spike asked me to the dance."

Xander, Jesse and Spike all stopped when Willow screamed and started doing some sort of dance in the middle of the hall while Buffy seemed to be trying to calm her down. Smiles bloomed across the guys' faces and all eyes turned to Spike. "You asked her, didn't you?" Xander grinned.

"Asked who what?" Spike asked, smiling.

"Buffy. Dance," Xander grinned. "And when exactly did you plan on telling us?"

"Wasn't aware I had to tell you everything." Spike grinned before he started walking again. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. Willow was still dancing. Buffy's face was bright pink and the other students in the hall were looking on in amusement. He shook his head as he made his way down the hall while Xander and Jesse ran to catch up to him.

"God, would you shut up?" Buffy laughed. "You're making a scene."

"But it's so great!" Willow beamed. "Two of my best friends are dating."  
  
"Dating?" Buffy asked. "No one said anything about dating. It's just a dance."

"Oh, just you wait," Willow said as the guys finally approached them. "Xander! Walk me to class," Willow smiled as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. "You too Jesse."

Buffy watched as Willow pulled the reluctant teens away amidst their protests and smiled when she turned to look at Spike. 

"Red seems to be in a good mood today," Spike said as he finally turned his attention back to Buffy.

"Yeah. Seems so." Buffy stared at him and they both seemed to be at a loss for words. The minutes ticked by and the longer they stood there, the more fidgety Buffy became. 

"This is ridiculous," Spike finally grinned and shook his head before he reached out and grabbed Buffy's hand. "Come on goldilocks."

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as her smile widened.

"I'm going to walk you to class," Spike smiled down at her.

"Oh." Buffy couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as they made their way down the hall. As much as she had been looking forward to seeing him again, once she laid eyes on him she didn't know what to say. As they rounded the corner and approached her homeroom, she chuckled when she saw Willow standing in the doorway to her room a few doors down.

"See you at lunch?" Spike asked as he stopped in front of Buffy's class.

"Yeah," she smiled as she looked up at him and her smile grew when he leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"See ya then," he said with a smile before winking at her and turning to leave.

Buffy watched him walk away and she leaned back against the wall as she clutched her book bag to her chest. _Wow._

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned her head and looked down the hall at Willow. The red head was bouncing and her smile was as big as Buffy knew hers had to be. 

"I want full details!" Willow yelled before the bell rang and she ran inside her classroom.

Buffy sighed deeply, trying to get her smile under control before she also turned and went to class.

"Oh my god. I wish I would have seen that," Willow laughed as her and Buffy sat around the lunch table. 

"His face was so red and I've never seen him move that fast," Buffy chuckled as she told Willow of Giles' reaction to walking in on her and Spike the previous night.

"I wish you would have called me last night," Willow again pouted before smiling.

"I tried," Buffy told her. "Getting mom to let up on the whole thing was impossible. I didn't think she'd actually care that much about it really."  
  
"Well, she likes Spike," Willow said as she pushed the food around on her tray. "Only natural she'd want to know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Buffy smiled. "Still wigs me out though."

"I bet," Willow laughed before smiling big as she glanced over Buffy's shoulder. "Don't look now but here comes your new honey."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Willow laughed again before she could hear Xander's very animated laughter. She turned her head just as Spike approached the table and pulled a chair up next to her before sitting down.

"How are you ladies doing?"

"I'm good Spike," Willow grinned. "You?"

"Never been better."

Buffy smiled as conversation quickly took over the group and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she suddenly felt so tongue-tied. She had never really been the shy type and talking to Spike shouldn't have ever been a problem but here she sat, fingers tapping the table lightly and the only thing she could think of was what was she going to say? Should she start a conversation with him or just wait for him to say something to her first?

Spike watched Buffy and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as she sat there almost fidgeting in her seat. She had yet to say anything and the longer he stared at her the more she squirmed.

Buffy saw him shift out of the corner of her eye before she felt his arm brush against her back and she turned her head when he leaned over to her.

"Have to say this shy bit is quite cute, Buffy."

Buffy smiled as she looked at him. She could see the laughter in his eyes and that smile was surely going to kill her. "I'm not shy."

"Yeah, then why haven't you said anything to me yet?" Spike grinned.

"Don't have anything to say," Buffy told him softly. "It's not necessary to speak to you every time I see you, is it?"

"No," Spike chuckled. "We could just skip to the kissing part."

Buffy's smile widened and she realized how close they actually were. Just one slight move and she would be able to taste him. His smile was still present and it seemed like everyone in the room had stopped talking. She wondered how he could reduce her to mush with a simple look, but she felt herself melting as she stared at him. "Maybe later, if you're a good boy," she grinned.

Spike's laughter caused a tingle to run up her spine before he leaned in. "I can be a very good boy," he whispered in her ear and Buffy swallowed hard as she felt his tongue graze her ear.

Buffy sat there trying to control her breathing. She glanced over to her left and smiled as she saw everyone at the table sitting there grinning. No one was saying a word and she felt her face heat up as she blushed before she pulled back away from Spike. When she sat back in her seat, she heard Spike's quiet chuckle before she felt his hand slide up her back to her neck. She shuddered at the contact and smiled as Willow grinned at her.

"So, what's the plan for Friday?" Xander asked after getting everyone's attention.

She wasn't exactly sure when everything changed, but Buffy had been trying to pinpoint the exact moment her life had taken its u-turn and started leading her down a new path. Was it when Angel drugged her or did it start even before that? Maybe it had all been leading to this very moment from the very first day. It seemed like a dream to actually be happy and the source of her happiness was currently walking beside her with his fingers laced tightly with hers.

She smiled as she glanced up at him while he talked to Xander and she still couldn't get over the irony of it all. Spike, the number one most irritating thing that had plagued her life was now the one thing that made sense. As they walked toward her house, Buffy gripped his hand a little tighter and smiled when he looked over at her. He smiled back and she wondered what he'd do if she just pulled him into the nearest bushes and had her way with him. She held back a chuckle as she thought about it and sighed contently instead. Things were finally as they should be. Her life was normal and she was happy. All the dreams she had ever wished for herself were possible now. Her future finally had a silver lining.

White knuckles griped the steering wheel and Angel had to force himself from stomping on the gas and running them over. He wouldn't have thought she would be so dumb as to go ahead and start something with Spike, but the proof was right in front of him. His eyes were riveted to the group as they walked down the sidewalk without a care in the world. They were laughing and the sight of it made him sick. His Buffy had forced his hand and it was now time to make her see her mistake.

To Be Continued…….


	35. Chapter 35

Author Note: So sorry for the long delay on this one, but the new restaurant is sucking up all my time. This chapter has NOT been beta checked yet, so forgive the mistakes you find. I thought you had been tortured long enough and making you wait for Kristen to get it back to me just wasn't fair. I'll have the revised chapter up soon. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Zarrah

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 35

The theater was packed and Buffy sat nervously beside of Spike as she looked toward the front of the theater at Willow, Xander and Jesse. They had managed to convince some jocks to slide down a few seats to allow the friends to sit together, but still being one seat short, Spike had decided he and Buffy would find another seat. Not that she really minded, but now, as hushed whispers surrounded her the only thing she could really make out was the pounding in her chest.

When the lights went down and the voices faded, Buffy swallowed heavily as Spike slide down in his seat and threw his legs straight out in front of him before reaching across the armrest and grabbing her hand. He gave her hand a light squeeze before looking up at her and winking before turning his gaze back to the screen and Buffy smiled as she leaned back in her seat.

The mall had been its usual fanfare with childish pranks and dinner in the food court and Buffy didn't think she had ever laughed so much. Spike had spent practically the entire night holding her hand when his arm wasn't draped across her shoulder. She caught herself with a silly grin on her face more than once and she had to constantly remind herself that this was all real. That she was really sitting here. With Spike. In the dark and enjoying every second of it.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," the sandy blonde haired teen sighed. "Are we just going to watch?"

"No. You are," Angel said as he stood from his seat. "Don't let them out of your sight."

Ryan watched as Angel walked out of the isle and left before his attention was drawn back to the couple sitting in the back of the theater. He sighed heavily as he shook his head and slide down in his seat when he saw Buffy look over at them. Following the group around all night had been fun when he thought Angel was going to do more than just follow and watch. Now as Angel left and he was stuck playing hide-n-seek with the couple, he groaned silently to himself as the movie started.

Buffy strained her eyes to see in the dark as she glanced around the theater. Seeing someone stand, her eyes widened slightly when she saw who she thought was Angel.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked when she squeezed his hand. Seeing the wide-eyed look on her face, Spike turned his head in the direction she was looking and saw what she did. He straightened in his seat when he saw Angel leave the auditorium and stood quickly before Buffy pulled him back into his seat. "Don't. Just let him go."

Spike stared over at her and could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled at her before he nodded his head at her and released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Buffy smiled before she sighed heavily when Spike pulled her to him and her eyes closed briefly before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Awww. Isn't that the cutest?" Willow whispered as she looked over her shoulder at Spike and Buffy.

Xander glanced behind him before he shook his head and looked back at the screen. "Are you going to watch the movie or watch those two all night?"

"But it's so cute," she beamed. "They're all couple-y now," she giggled.

"Oh brother," Xander sighed as he shook his head.

Spike was having a hard time concentrating on the movie as Buffy's scent tickled his nose. Her head was resting on his shoulder and the soft flowing locks of her hair spilled out over his hand that rested on her back. He couldn't help but run his fingers through it and as she snuggled closer to him he inhaled deeply.

Buffy smiled when she felt Spike play with her hair and her eyes closed as she took in his scent. Seeing Angel had sent a panic through her but now all she could think of was Spike. She could see Willow look back at them every so often and her smile widened as she saw the wide grin on her friends face. She knew it matched her own. A loud scream caused her to jump and she looked at the screen before rolling her eyes. "Why did we agree to such a lame movie again?" She whispered.

Spike chuckled as he watched the half dressed girl on screen scream and run through the darkened woods before he leaned down. "Well, wasn't really interested in watching."

"Then why were you so persistent in seeing this one?" She asked looking up. The smirk on his face was all the answer she needed before his head lowered. When his lips made contact with hers she felt her body go limp as his tongue pushed its way inside her mouth. All thoughts gave way as he pulled her closer to him and the screams coming from the screen faded as the pounding of her heart drummed in time with her pulse.

Willow's eyes widened as she looked back over her shoulder and her smile was almost blinding as she nudged Xander. "Look."

Xander turned his head and smiled as he saw the two blondes engaged in a major lip-lock before he turned back to the screen. "Watch the movie, Will," he grinned.

Willow sighed happily before turning back to the screen.

Buffy moved her right arm, slipping it between the fabric of Spike's duster and the warmth of his skin. Her arm snaked around his waist as he turned to her slightly and she pressed herself against him as he kissed her breathless. His hand held her head to him and when he pulled away from her with a gasp she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Been wanting to do that all night," Spike whispered.

"What took you so long?" Buffy smiled.

"Just trying to figure out if it's what you still wanted."

Buffy looked up at him and could see the doubt shining in his eyes. She smiled at him before she leaned in and brushed her lips across his briefly. "What I want is you."

Spike smiled against her lips as he looked down at her before his free hand wrapped around her waist. "I'm yours, goldilocks. For as long as you'll have me."

Buffy was smiling as the gang left the movie theater and she was still trying to catch her breath. She didn't think she had ever kissed anyone for so long and still remained clothed. Her hand was in Spike's as they all headed down the sidewalk through town and the conversation her friends were having fell on deaf ears. Her lips still stung and the pleasant little shock waves that had rippled through her body were still humming through her limbs.

A glance up at the night sky caused her smile to increase as the heavens winked at her through hundreds of bright stars. The moon was full and bright and when Spike's steps slowed, she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm gonna walk Buffy home," Spike told the others before he turned them in the other direction. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Buffy smiled at Willow as she flashed her a brilliant smile before she said her goodbyes and fell into step with Spike. She could still hear her friend's voices as they faded away and her heart rate quickened as they walked in silence.

Spike wasn't sure what to do now that they were alone. He knew what he wanted to do, but the streets of Sunnydale weren't the place for that. Crossing the street, they cut across town on the way to Buffy's house and Buffy chuckled to herself when she saw where they were headed.

"A moonlit walk through the graveyard?" She asked, amused. "How romantic."

Spike turned his head to look at her before he grinned. "I aim to please, Ms. Summers."

Buffy giggled as they entered the graveyard and the surrounding stillness was almost a comfort. She hadn't stepped foot in a graveyard except for once since ending up here and for the first time she didn't feel the sense of dread come over her like it did in the past. The grave markers that lined the lawn stood silently as the moon lit up their surroundings and Buffy's steps were unconsciously leading them on a familiar path. When she saw the large stone structure, her steps slowed before they stopped.

It was Spike's crypt. A smile covered her face as she glanced over at him and she was walking again before she even had time to process why. The door creaked as it opened and the smell of dirt and dust assaulted her senses as she stepped over the threshold.

"Now who's being romantic?" Spike chuckled as he stepped into the crypt behind her. "Not exactly the Ritz, but I guess a bloke could do worse."

Buffy watched him through the filtered moonlight coming through the doorway as he stepped further into the crypt and the flicker of light from his lighter ghosted shadows across his face as he lifted his arm and lit one of the pillar candles that lined the window sill. She smiled as she looked at him. She never realized before how the rough interior of the crypt made him look so dangerous. He looked like walking death as he stalked the room and a shiver crawled up her spine before she snapped out of her musings.

"Well Ms. Summers. You've got me here. What do you plan on doing with me?"

Buffy could hear the innuendo in his words and she couldn't hide her smile. He was standing there with his thumbs in his belt loops and his head was cocked to one side. His leather duster flowed around his legs and she swallowed heavily as she let her eyes take in the sight of him. She stepped further into the dark space before she looked toward the sarcophagus and walked slowly to it. She could feel his eyes on her and the soft sounds of his boots hitting the floor sent a chill through her. _What are you doing?_ She asked herself as she heard him walking around the room. Turning around to face him, she smiled. He was walking slowly toward her. Stalking her and the look on his face was one she had seen to many times. This was Spike. 

"Are the rules changing?" Spike asked her softly, the baritone of his voice causing her breathing to increase as he slowly approached her. "Not that I mind, but I didn't picture you as the type of girl that was as easy as this. Especially on the first date."

"This is a date?" Buffy asked grinning as she looked up at him when he stopped in front of her. "And here I thought dates consisted of being alone with someone all evening. Not hanging out with a group of friends."

"Wasn't aware you wanted me alone, princess," Spike said as he braced both arms on the sarcophagus behind her, trapping her in place.

Buffy stared up at him and her smile widened when his tongue slid out to wet his bottom lip. "Maybe I did."

Spike stared at her before he chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You are a complete mystery, Buffy," he grinned. "Shy, quite girl by day. Minx by night. Any other little secrets you're hiding from me?"

Buffy's mind flashed hundred of things she dare not say before she backed up against the sarcophagus. She smiled before glancing at the pink expanse of his lips. "Plenty," she stated calmly.

Spike inhaled deeply, taking in her scent and memorizing the way the moonlight reflected off her hair before his eyes traveled across her face. She was smiling up at him and when the tip of her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips, his eyes followed its movement.

Buffy could have sworn he growled before he lunged for her. His mouth crashed against hers and he wasted no time delving inside. His hands quickly found her waist and she moaned as he pulled her to him. Her pulse was racing as her arms found their way around his neck and she held on tight as her head spun. The small moans they were both making echoed off the stone walls and the flickering light from the lone candle danced their shadows across the room. 

Gasping for air, Buffy pulled back, heaving in oxygen her lungs craved as Spike kissed his way across her face toward her neck. Her eyes were shut tight and she gasped as she felt his teeth scrape across her skin.

Spike tasted the salt on her skin and smiled against her flesh when she moaned and leaned her head to the side giving him better access. He flattened his tongue against her skin, running a trail up her neck to her ear before attacking the small appendage as she clung to him. 

Buffy could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach and her legs trembled as her lust induced mind conjured images of him naked in the moonlight. She whispered his name into the still, quiet of the room and smiled as she definitely heard a small growl come from him. "If you don't stop that, you're going to see just how easy I am," she managed to get out, kicking herself the whole while for stopping him.

"Don't mind you being easy," Spike smiled against her neck. "Besides, this whole graveyard thing adds a whole new kink factor to everything."

Buffy laughed as he lifted his head to look at her before a brief kiss stung her lips. She looked up at him and had to remind herself she was suppose to be a virginal sixteen year old girl, not the experienced twenty year old she was. "Only you would think making out in a graveyard was kinky."

"You're the one that drug me in here, kitten," Spike grinned. "Not the other way around."

"Yeah, well – I was just curious."

"About what? If I was as sexy in the dark as I am in the light," he grinned.

_Already know the answer to that_ Buffy smiled. 

"Are you blushing?" Spike asked, seeing her duck her head slightly.

"No," Buffy snorted out a laugh as she shook her head. 

Spike laughed before straightening and lifted his hand to her face. He pushed her hair away and tucked it behind her ear. "So, about this date you think we're not on."

"What about it?" She smiled.

Spike chuckled at her before dipping down to steal another quick kiss. "Well, how about tomorrow? A real one?"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, smiling. The smile that spread across his face caused her to giggle before she shook her head. "Do I even want to know?"

"Um, probably not," Spike smiled. 

"You're impossible."

"It'll only make you love me more." The words were out before he could stop them and he smiled to erase the uneasy feeling he got as her eyes widened slightly. "So, when and where?"

"When and where what?"

Spike rolled his eyes playfully before grinning down at her. "The date? Tomorrow?"

"Oh," Buffy laughed. "Um, surprise me."

"I'll see what I can do," Spike smiled before taking a step back away from her. "Well, lets get you home before Hank puts me on his 'creeps to kill' list."

Buffy chuckled as Spike took her hand and led her to the door of the crypt. She gave the room one last look as they crossed the threshold and stepped out into the night.

To Be Continued……


	36. Chapter 36 pt1

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT:

This will be the last chapter of this story I will be posting on FF.Net. All future chapters will only be found on my site, Always Forever. Links to my site are on my profile page and you can also find a link to my update list. Please bookmark my site for the conclusion of this story.

Thanks,

Zarrah

A Glimpse of Heaven

Chapter 36 – part 1

Buffy yawned as she made her way down the steps, scratching her stomach through the teddy bear pajamas she was wearing before she stopped when someone knocked on the front door. Trying to open her sleep-filled eyes, she made her way down the last couple of steps before reaching the door. Turning the knob as she stifled back a yawn, she pulled the door open before she looked up and screamed.

Spike's mouth opened in greeting when he saw Buffy before she screamed and slammed the door back in his face. He chuckled before he raised his hand and knocked again.

"Buffy, is someone at the door?" Hank asked as he walked out of the living room and looked at her.

Buffy's eyes were wide and she frantically shook her head no just as Spike knocked again.

Hank grinned at her before he shook his head and walked toward the door when the knocking persisted. Buffy swallowed heavily as her father practically pushed her out of the way and she hid behind the door when he opened it. "William," Hank said cheerfully. "What brings you by so early?"

"Morning, Sir," Spike smiled as he looked at the grinning face of Buffy's father. "Had a date with Buffy today."

Buffy's eyes widened even further before her mouth flew open. She barely even heard her father invite Spike in before she saw him. "Oh God," she whispered out before she darted for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Spike chuckled as he watched her run up the stairs. She had said for him to surprise her and now he knew he had. He could hear her mumbling as she ran up the steps before she disappeared around the corner and he heard a door slam.

"William," Joyce smiled. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Good morning, Mrs. Summers," Spike said politely as he looked at her.

"Oh, call me Joyce," she insisted before walking toward him and taking his arm. "We were just about to have some breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to."

Buffy frantically searched her closet for something to wear and stripped off her pajamas quickly before running to her vanity. A scream escaped her as she saw herself and she cringed when she realized Spike had seen her like that. Her hair was all over the place. Her long blonde locks were sticking out from her head and what she could only describe as a rats' nest rested on the left side. She grabbed her brush and started to tame the wild mane as she looked over at her clock. _Eight am! What in the world is he thinking?_ She yelled silently to herself. _If this is his idea of a joke, I'll kill him._

Finally getting her hair under control, Buffy dressed quickly before starting for the door. When she opened it, she could hear his laughter coming from downstairs and she moaned pitifully then started for the steps.

Spike helped Joyce set the last of the breakfast dishes on the table and turned to look over his shoulder when Joyce looked toward the entryway and smiled. He grinned when he saw Buffy and the bright pink blush to her cheeks forced him to hold back his chuckle.

"Morning," Buffy mumbled out as she looked at her parents before glancing quickly over at Spike. He was standing there staring at her with a wide smile on his face and she couldn't help but grin. _Yep, he's dead _she thought as she made her way to the table.

"Morning, luv," Spike smiled as Buffy approached him.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'surprise me'."

Spike chuckled as everyone took a seat and his smile remained when he sat down between Buffy and Dawn. As their meal got underway, Spike couldn't help but feel right at home. He spent most of the meal talking to Hank and he would be lying if he said he wasn't glad Hank seemed to like him. The man had yet to stop smiling as he talked to him and Joyce seemed just as enthusiastic.

Buffy watched the exchange between her parents and Spike and her initial irritation at him showing up so early vanished as she ate. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him; it was just the fact that he had seen her looking her worst. How could he ever look at her again and NOT remember seeing her looking like that?

When they had all finished eating, Buffy stood to help her mother clear away the plates and smiled when she saw her mother wink at her before following her into the kitchen. "So, I take it William's visit was unexpected?" Joyce asked when they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"That would be a big fat yes," Buffy chuckled.

Joyce chuckled along with her daughter as she started scraping the breakfast plates. "So, are you two an official item now?"

"I don't know," Buffy grinned as she shrugged her shoulders. "We had a date today but other than that I don't know anymore than you do."

"A breakfast date," Joyce mused. "Have to say I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Well, most guys wouldn't have shown up at your doorstep at eight a.m."

"Well, Spike never does things the traditional way."

"I'm beginning to see that," Joyce smiled. "So, what do you think he has planned for today?"

"I'm almost afraid to think," Buffy laughed. "God only knows what goes on inside that head of his."

"Well, why don't you go on back out there? I can finish these up."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked. "I don't mind."

"I'm sure," Joyce smiled. "You go see what that young man has in store for you today."

Buffy smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before she walked back to the dining room. Her mind fluttered over every possibility she could come up with as to what Spike had planned. He smiled up at her as she entered the room and her smile widened as he stood up.

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?" Buffy asked him.

"It's a surprise."

"And showing up here with the sun wasn't?" She laughed.

"No, that was planned," Spike grinned. "Let's go."

Buffy said goodbye to her parents and followed Spike outside with a smile on her face. The minute they reached the sidewalk, she found her hand gripped firmly in his. They walked in silence and the tiny smile on his face had her wondering where they were going. She was almost scared to think. If showing up at eight a.m. was any indication she was sure to be in for more surprises before the day was over.

Her brow furrowed when they approached their destination and the smile on Spike's face only grew as he looked over at her. Stepping off the sidewalk into the parking lot, Buffy grinned when she figured it out.

"Spike. I was just wondering when you were going to make it."

"Hey Frank," Spike smiled as he greeted the man that had walked out of the small building to meet them.

"She's all ready for you," Frank smiled as he held his hand out. "Sure you can handle her?"

"More than sure."

Buffy watched with a smile that matched Spike's as Frank handed him the keys and they both walked to the DeSoto. She knew if she lived a hundred years she'd never figure out the fascination with Spike and that car. It was hideous in her honest opinion but to each their own.

She chuckled lightly when he opened up the passenger side door for her and when she got inside she was pleased to find that it didn't reek of cheap liquor and smoke. She watched him practically run around the front of the car and when he climbed inside she laughed as he leaned across the seat and kissed her. "I thought today was suppose to be surprises for me?"

"Well, aren't you surprised you don't have to walk all over town?" Spike asked, grinning as he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

They had been driving all day and normally Buffy would have been bored out of her mind, but that wasn't the case. Spike had barely even taken time to breathe as he talked almost as fast as they were driving. She had laughed and smiled until she thought her face would crack and Buffy couldn't ever remember a time when Spike looked so happy.

Lunch was spent at the Jody Burger and she smiled widely at the waitress Jen when she had come to take their order. Buffy made sure to let her know Spike was off limits and she had received a breathtaking kiss for her trouble. His apparent joy at finally getting his car was working in her favor.

The sun was now sitting low on the horizon and the sky was lit in shades of pink and purple. Spike had finally stopped talking long enough to catch his breath and they both sat quietly as they rode through town.

"So, do you have a specific plan for this evening or was just riding around all day the basic plan?"

Spike smiled as he glanced over at her before turning back to the road.

"Okay," Buffy smiled when she didn't get an answer. "Well, I guess you better pull this bomb over for gas soon because last I checked, they won't go all day without it."

"It was full when we picked it up," Spike said as he pulled the DeSoto to a stop at a red light. "And stop calling my girl names."

Buffy laughed before shaking her head. "And here I thought I was your girl." She had never wished for an open hellmouth before but as the words left her mouth her smile fell away and she prayed some cosmic wormhole would suck her through and deposit her smack dab in the middle of one. Her throat seemed to close off and her eyes closed as the lump in her throat seemed to choke her.

She heard the soft crunch of the leather seat and opened her eyes when she felt Spike's hand on her cheek and turned her head to look at him. The smile on his face nearly took her breath away.

"That can be arranged, kitten. If it's what you want."

Buffy's heart was pounding in her chest and the intense blue eyes that met hers darkened the longer she held them. She didn't think she had ever wanted anything more in her life and her smile returned before she leaned in toward him.

Spike was barely even able to contain himself as Buffy kissed him. He thought it would take her weeks to finally want something more serious, if ever, and now here he was wrapped in her arms and being kissed senseless. He didn't know how long they stayed that way but the blaring of a car horned finally broke the spell before they pulled back slightly from each other. 

"I think we're blocking traffic," Buffy said breathlessly as she smiled.

"I think you're right," Spike grinned.

Buffy laughed lightly when the car behind them honked their horn again and Spike threw them a two-fingered salute before he reached down and unfastened her seat belt. "What are you doing?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and straightened in his seat, pulling her across the seat with him.

"Want you right here," he said as he reached across her and grabbed the seat belt.

The car behind them blew his horn again and Buffy snickered as Spike looked behind them and shouted out a string of words she had never even heard before. The car behind them finally drove around them wildly and Spike grinned as the driver threw his own salute. Another fiery kiss and they were on the road again.

"Don't people usually go to the beach during the day?" Buffy asked as Spike parked the car and opened his door.

"Depends on your reason for going I suppose," Spike replied as he helped her out and shut the door behind her. 

The sound of the surf crashing along the shoreline surrounded them and Buffy smiled as Spike took her hand and led her down the small path to the beach. The sun was still barely visible and the sky was breathtaking. Walking the short distance to the shoreline, Buffy smiled as they finally stopped and sat down. 

They both sat quietly just watching the sunset and Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. Spike's arm was around her waist and she smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Her head went to his shoulder and she felt a small kiss being placed on her head before she sighed lightly. "This is nice."

"Yeah?" Spike questioned with a smile.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she looked up at him. "I don't think I've ever had a date that was so casual before."

Spike laughed quietly before looking back out across the ocean. "Well, I'd like to say it was all planned out, but I'd be lying. Actually, I had no idea what to do today. Just knew I wanted you all to myself. Frank called yesterday and told Rupert the car was ready and other than that, I was flying blind. Well, almost."

"Well I don't think I would have wanted it any other way."

Spike smiled as he looked back down at her before giving her a small kiss. "So you're not disappointed then?"

"Disappointed?" Buffy asked. "Spending the whole day alone with you is far from disappointing."

"Glad to hear that," Spike grinned.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Buffy turned her head and smiled as she saw Xander. His arms were loaded down and Jesse and Willow were a short distance behind him. She looked over at Spike and smiled as he looked at Xander.

"You get everything?" Spike asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Blanket, food and friends," he said smiling as he looked over his shoulder at Jesse and Willow before looking back at Spike. "I think that was everything, right?"

"That was it," Spike smiled.

"What's all this?" Buffy asked confusedly.

"Well, this is the only part I had planned," Spike told her. "I figured you'd be bored senseless with me by nightfall so I had a backup plan just in case."

Buffy grinned at him before looking over at Willow when she finally approached. "Hey Will."

"Hey yourself," Willow smiled. "You sure this is okay Spike?"

"Of course it is," he smiled as he looked up at her. "I've had her all to myself all day long. Be quite selfish of me to deny the rest of you the pleasure of her company."

"Well let's go," Xander said as he laughed softly and Buffy and Spike stood. They all walked a short distance down the beach and Buffy smiled as she saw the logs sitting on the beach.

"I invited Faith along. I hope no one cares," Willow said as Xander spread a blanket out and everyone else filled in around the logs.

"That's fine," Spike said as he kneeled by the logs and started a fire. "The more the merrier I suppose."

"Great," Willow beamed. "She said she'd be a little late, but that she'd be here."

As they all settled in around the small fire, Buffy stared out over the ocean as the last of the sun began to sink. She smiled as she looked back over at her friends. When she caught Spike's eyes, her smile widened. What had started as a great day promised to be so much more.

To Be Continued in part 2…


End file.
